Potter's Charm
by Secret Lily
Summary: Lily thinks herself too clever to fall for James Potter's charm. Yet, as the two of them are appointed Head Boy and Girl, will Lily regret her negative feelings towards James? (Completed)
1. She Contemplates

Disclaimer: This is the only time I am saying this. I don't own Harry Potter and I never will. Anything original is a figment of my imagination. The rest belongs to JKR. Bow down to her.

****

Chapter 1- She Contemplates

I, Lily Evans, am not one to be swooned. I don't believe in love at first sight and I don't believe is relationships based solely on attraction. I also don't believe in James Potter. One might think that a cruel thing to say about another human being but trust me, this guy is not one to be believed in. He believes too much in himself already.

As I said, I don't believe in him. Yet, every day I am faced with his challenge; will I go out with him, give him a chance? And every day my response to this challenge remains the same.

He knows what he does gets to me. I have never been fond of public humiliation. Most people aren't too thrilled about it. Yet, maybe this is why he persists. I have been tormented by him since the tender age of fourteen years old. Almost on cue he seems to have a knack for ruining my day. Hardly any other boy at school will approach me as they feel I am 'Potters territory'. One of these days I am going to climb up on one of those Gryffindor tables and shout out to my fellow classmates, _"JAMES POTTER HAS NO CHANCE!"_. I believe that I have come close to that point on many occasions.

He is not the only one equipped with persistence. I too have persisted to deny him the one thing he has not achieved. And that one thing is me. I sometimes wonder if he truly pursues me. Most of the time I like to think it's some act he does to receive even more attention than he already gets. Sometimes I can see a slight look of hurt in his eyes as I reject him. It makes me wonder.

Almost any person I talked to would tell me to give him a chance. If everyone had to deal with this boys behavior every day I doubt they would want to give him a chance. I truly think that I have been somewhat patient over the years. The part that kills me most about Potter is the fact that one moment he's professing his undying love for me and the next he's off with some girl with an I.Q. lower than a golden retrievers.

My friends fail to see Potter in the light that I see him in. They disapprove of my loathing. Sometimes, they even provide encouragement. I then have to tell them to fill out the Divination teacher application as they are crazy enough to replace the old bat who teaches it now! My two friends, Maimee Hout and Addison McKinnon, are amazing friends. The only minor detail that conflicts out friendship is that they're blind as to the rough spots on Potter. Trust me, there happens to be many.

"Lily, he's a great guy. A lot of people would want to go out with him. He's really cute if I do say so myself," Maimee would say as we discussed the dreadful topic.

I hate to admit it but she's right. Potter is attractive, even I can't deny him that. He had soft black hair and brilliant hazel eyes covered by the rims of his spectacles. He towers above me and was blessed with muscular arms. Any relationship with James would be purely lust. I can't envision myself with him in the future. So, as I would say, what's the point?

"Oh, but Lils, he's smart and funny. He's dedicated to something. I don't see what's so wrong with the guy. Sure, he causes a little bit of trouble but hey, you could whip him into shape. I rather think he would enjoy that too," Addison would say as I pointed out negative aspects of Potter's life.

She is right about that though. He is smart. He rarely has to lift a book while I have to study my eyes out to achieve high standards. I happen to feel envious at times of Potter's carefree ability. I feel about to break down around test time. Charms happens to be my rare gift, one that he will never top nor rid me of.

I have heard him crack a joke and he does happen to be dedicated to Quidditch. Yet, where is Quidditch going to take him in life? No where.

My idea of a perfect man would be intelligent, brave, loyal, honest, and kind. Even though I keep trying to refuse the idea, I find myself checking those character qualities off. Potter happens to fill the slot of my perfect man. The thought nauseates me. He is undoubtedly smart, he always sticks up for me even thought it's completely unnecessary, he has three best friends, I have never heard him lie (after all, he proclaims our bond of eternity every morning over breakfast), and even though Snape is a bad example of his kindness I have seen him help out troubled students.

How could the thought even cross my mind? James Potter? Man of my dreams? More like man of my nightmares. He disgusts me. The way he uses women, the way he arrogantly boasts about himself, the way he acts like a complete jackass in my presence, and especially the way he treats his inferiors.

I was sighing in disgust as I began contemplating my true opinion of James Potter. I was sitting in the Heads compartment on the Hogwarts Express, approaching my seventh and final year at Hogwarts. The Head Boy was late for our meeting with the Prefects, which had started ten minutes before. I closed my eyes and drew another sigh. I nearly jumped out of my seat as the compartment door slid open and shut with a bang. Slowly, I opened my eyes to see my vision blurry. Yet, the unmistakable glimpse of untidy, black hair sent me into shock. James Potter was the new Head Boy. I screamed so loud I swear the train shook. James flashed his lopsided grin, which would make any girls heart melt. Any girl without the name Lily Evans.

"Missed me much Evans?"

**A/N: So, that is the very first chapter to Potter's Charm. I hope you enjoyed it. It gets much more exhilarating after these next couple chapters. It is so hard to make a refreshing first chapter. Please tell me how i did and if my efforts for a good opening chapter failed.**


	2. He's Infatuated

****

Chapter 2- He's Infatuated

I, James Potter, have always had to learn things the hard way. This fact about my unique personality always used to upset my mum. It's not my mum I worry about though. I know she always will have to love me. It's hard to say whether I put myself in these situations. I used to believe in relationships based solely on attraction. That is, until Lily Evans brought depth to this shallow heart.

I am 17 years old and I am completely hopeless as to where my future lies. Normally, the thought of the future wouldn't even enter my mind. I am usually off causing mayhem or charming girls. The scary thought of the last and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry seems to bring a certain awareness. Where do I want to end up in life? The thought has haunted me all summer. Since the day I got my letter I have been reliving this constant confusion. I could always go the easy way out and become an Auror or Quidditch player. Yet, those career choices wouldn't satisfy my urge to make a difference. I want to be a respected individual. I want to do something that I will be remembered by. Last year, I wouldn't even consider the thought of my career or what the future brings. That is, until Lily Evans brought sense to this one-track mind.

She doesn't mean to reform me intentionally. Actually, I believe that her wishes would be to keep me the way I am. I think she wouldn't know what to do if I actually fitted her expectations. This new change comes from this deep longing for her. I have been infatuated with Lily since my fourth year at school yet I have come to realize in seventh that I may have a stronger interest than I thought.

My three friends are most likely tired of my desperate behavior. They wish for me to move on. They often remind me that there are better witches in the cauldron. This is a lie. They think I should actually go for a girl who likes me. I don't actually desire that quality in a woman. I find that the only qualities I desire are red hair and emerald eyes. I desire intelligence and poise. I desire Lily Evans.

Only one of my friends seems to accept my choice in women and that friend would be Moony. This summer, he has given me words of advice that I hold on to, to this day. These words helped inspire this miraculous change from boyhood to manhood. He told me on the train ride home at the end of sixth year some admirable sentiments on my compromising relationship with Lily Evans.

"Prongs, you can have a lot of girls at Hogwarts. Normally, that's not a problem. The problem is, that you know you could have all these girls. Lily will never like you until you deflate that overly large head of yours. And no Prongs, it isn't actually big. It's an expression. So far, showing off and bragging has gotten you nowhere. She's interested in more than the Quidditch Star. She's interested in the person inside. I know that you can't makeover your personality for a girl and I hardly expect you to. I just think that if you matured and started acting your age then she may like you for the good guy that you are. There is a reason I am friends with goofballs like you and Sirius. You guys are great guys to have on your side and you're great guys to know. Just show Lily that side of you. Don't care so much about what others think."

The words weren't incredibly impacting at the time, seeing as Sirius was rolling on the floor with laughter. I, however, took these words into account.

She thinks we belong in separate worlds but I know we belong together. It's a feeling I have felt all summer. How is it that you can be apart from one person for so long yet remember every detail, down to the last freckle, about that certain person? Two guesses who that person is for me.

So, as I stepped onto the train with my three best friends, I knew that this year was my last chance, my only chance to show Lily that I am the guy for her. I won't be some superficial Marauder. I will be James Potter.

"So Prongs, aren't you going to go be a prat with the rest of the rule followers in the front of the train?" Sirius teased. Since I have become Head Boy Sirius has harassed me day-in and day-out. I actually thought it was funny that Dumbledore appointed me. Yet, the feeling I have deep down that becoming Head Boy is my chance to show how I can be responsible and mature.

"Yes, I have to go to the Heads Compartment to meet the Head Girl. We have a meeting with the Prefects which was supposed to start six minutes ago," I said. I had wanted to be on time so bad in order to show the Head Girl that she could rely on me.

"So, Dumbledore made you Head Boy?" a voice sneered. I froze in my steps. Not today, Snivellus could not mess with me today.

"Apparently so," I answered, keeping my cool.

"Well, it should be easy to wolf my way out of things," Snape said. I clenched my wand in fury. I could practically feel my knuckles turning white with rage. Snape had found out about Remus being a werewolf last year. He was dangling it in front of us, flaunting it.

"Just go James. You're late enough as it is. Sirius can take care of him," Remus said, pulling me near the Heads Compartment. We had waited for Peter to Apparate as he had been the last to pass the test. He still needed some practice.

I reached the door and I took a deep breath. I opened the door and saw just who I had wanted to see. Lily Evans was supposedly sleeping as I came in.

Slowly she opened her eyes and comprehended what she was seeing. Then, to my surprise, she screamed. Talk about overreacting. I have always admired her fiery temper. I just laughed, I knew she would be mad. But, mad couldn't fulfill the rage she felt towards me.

"Missed me much, Evans?" I asked. She stared open-mouthed at my Head Boy badge.

"Did you nick that from Remus? Give it back to it's rightful owner now, Potter," Lily said, talking slowly.

"No, this is mine," I said, answering politely. "Now, I think we should get our arses in the Prefect compartment seeing as we're already late. Now, do you know the passwords?"

"Yes, McGonagall dropped them off ten minutes ago. You know, around the time you were supposed to be here," she said.

"Sorry, I was helping a friend in need. Plus, they're prefects. I think they can take care of themselves for ten minutes," I answered.

"Whatever, let's just get this over with," she said. We entered the Prefects compartment where I grinned nervously at Remus.

Lily took it upon herself to pass out all the passwords and give out all the instructions.

"Hey Evans, can I do anything?" I asked her.

"Fine, tell them about doing rounds," she said, apparently still disgusted with the fact that she would be working with me all year.

"Okay, Dumbledore mentioned this in the letter. All the Prefects choose two nights a week to do rounds. We'll post a sign-up sheet in the Prefects lounge so after the feast you can pick your nights. Lily and I have to do rounds every night so if you have trouble choosing a night just talk to either of us," I said.

Sometimes I even surprise myself. Of course, Dumbledore hadn't mentioned any of this in a letter. I knew, seeing as Moony had to do this, that Prefects had rounds twice a week.

Lily had expected me to be caught off guard and to embarrass myself. I just smiled sweetly at her.

"Anything to add, Evans?" I asked.

"Um, no. Potter's covered it all," she said, stumbling on her words.

"We'll see you all at the feast later," I said, exiting the carriage. Lily followed closely behind me.

I entered the Heads Compartment and sat down with Lily sitting at my opposite.

"How did you know all that?" Lily asked. I knew she would be curious. Yet, I decided not to brag.

"I just did my homework," I said, shrugging it off.

I just pulled out a book and sat quietly in my seat. I knew she was expecting something different. Lesson one for dear old Lily; expect the unexpected.

**A/N: Beginning chapters are so slow. Please don't judge this book by it's cover. It gets more interesting, beginning with the next couple chapters. Chapter 11 is hilarious, if i do say so myself. So, I would stick around. The fun's only just begun! PLEASE REVIEW: )**


	3. A Train Off Tracks

****

Chapter 3- A Train Off Tracks

James sat reading his book but not absorbing one word of the writing. He hoped to strike a conversation with Lily, to impress upon her his astounding wit and charm. The memory of Remus' advice stayed with him and he decided against it. Let her come to you, he thought.

He was right. He was getting nowhere just sitting in the compartment. So, if he wasn't going to talk with Lily, why not enjoy the train ride with the Marauders? He always had a good time with them. So, he stood and opened the compartment door.

"See you later, Lily," James said as he exited. Lily was somewhat dumbstruck by his surprising behavior.

Not just the fact that he had left her alone without harassing her, he hadn't even called her by her surname. It was an unwritten rule that the two of them called upon each other by their last names. It was normally Evans, not Lily. It normally showed the mutual frustration shared between the two of them. What was up with the new and unexpected manners? Was Potter polite? No. The answer was simple. Potter was not polite. Potter had no charm and he certainly had no impression on Lily.

Lily thought about it and realized she didn't want to spend the train ride alone. So, she set out to find her two best friends, Addison McKinnon and Maimee Hout. They always had a way of making her smile. Something Potter rarely achieved. She headed to the back of the train, towards the their usual compartment. She opened the door.

"Hey guys, I just escaped Potter. God, he is so annoying," Lily said.

She looked up and saw six heads looking in her direction opposed to the to the two she was used to referring to.

All of them were staring at her in confusion. Obviously, James had just finished telling them how he had left her alone and hadn't done anything.

Now, Lily was basically exaggerating and they knew it. She felt her face grow hot. She decided to just sit down and not think about it. Yet, the only seat left was between Addison and James. She sat down and saw James shift uncomfortably.

"Why are you guys in our compartment anyways?" Lily asked.

"Actually, it's our compartment," Sirius said. "Your friends needed a place to sit."

"Oh," Lily said quietly. She noticed James looking down at the floor.

"What's wrong with you, Potter?" she asked him.

"I am sure you don't want to sit next to me right now," he answered.

"It could be worst. I don't fancy sitting next to You-Know-Who anytime soon," Lily said, nervously laughing. At that precise moment, the train gave a violent jerk and the lights in the compartment flickered for a moment before completely dying out. Lily felt herself fall to the ground as the train shook again. She responded by instinct and pulled out her wand and muttered, "Lumos". She found that she wasn't the only one to do so. James had lit his as well.

Everyone was landed on the floor in an uncomfortable jumble. Addison had landed on Remus and Sirius and Maimee had landed between Remus and James. Lily was twisted in-between all of them. It looked as if Remus was stepping on Maimee's hair and Addison was elbowing Remus in the face. They all heard a howl of pain and Addison quickly began apologizing to Remus.

"Oh my goodness, Remus. Did I get your face?" Addison asked.

"No, but your knee is stuck in my balls and let me tell you that's no picnic," Sirius's muffled voice said.

Everyone laughed except Sirius.

"It's not funny. James, you know how bad it hurts," Sirius said.

"He's right," James said.

"Wow, suspicious movements on the train that send us all to the ground. Flickering lights. Seems a little eerie to me," Addison said.

"Yes. Someone should be checking this out right now," Lily said.

"Hmm. Who would be qualified enough for that job?" Addison pondered. "Perhaps, no! Not the Head Boy and Girl!"

"Oh!" Lily and James said, getting up and crushing several people while doing so. They mumbled apologies while leaving the compartment.

The aisles were empty. Obviously everyone was too afraid to see what all the commotion was. The normally gleaming torches were put out. There seemed to be no noise, no disturbance whatsoever. Lily cautiously held her wand out and started to head towards the drivers compartment. Yet, a strong yet caring hand held her back. James had stopped her from leading the way. Lily sent a reproachful look while James replied with a genuine grin.

"Sorry, just trying to be a gentleman," James said.

"Well isn't the saying Ladies First?" Lily asked.

"Yes, it is. But I would feel horrible if you got hurt," James said. So, Lily let him go first. They approached the compartment, hoping sincerely that nothing was wrong.

James knew from intuition that there indeed was something wrong. The train had stopped moving and noise was coming from the compartment. A scream was heard, clear as day. Both Lily and James blasted open the door with a jet of blue light and entered it.

That's when she saw them. Nothing could have explained the rush of blood to her head or the cold sweat on her palms. Not Dementors, no. But, something much worst. She saw them. Hooded, masked, and with hands of fury. The woman who walked around with the cart full of goodies was stunned and the driver was in the process of being pinned against the wall. He was putting up a very good fight. They were outnumbered.

Lily lifted her wand quickly to send a spell, leaving three death eaters unconscious. There were so many of them. It seemed as if Voldemort had sent his entire army on the train to fight. Why, was beyond Lily. Lily didn't hesitate anymore as the Death Eaters were approaching them. James was warding them off like flies though. Lily noticed how concentrated he was. She sent a spell at the Death Eater who was trying to hurt the driver. The Death Eater seemed to have sprouted tentacles and fell to the ground. The driver just stood in shock.

Just leave them all to us why don't you, Lily thought bitterly.

There was no way she and James could take them all. That was when she thought of it.

We're not outnumbered. They're the ones with a disadvantage. You can't be outnumbered when you're on a train full of 1000 kids who know magic. It's not possible, she thought.

Both James and Lily backed up. It seemed as if James had the same idea as Lily. Lily let out a blood curdling scream as James muttered, "Protego". Lily ducked out of the compartment and saw a few heads peaking out into the aisles.

"There are Death Eaters on this train. I don't know why and I don't know how but we need to defend ourselves. Someone send an owl to Professor Dumbledore, right now. Get your wands out and get ready to fight," Lily shouted. Mostly everyone headed in to get their wands or send an owl. Not that many owls could get intercepted. She did see Sirius exit, his wand in hand.

"There are loads of them Sirius," Lily said, panicking.

"Calm down. We'll take care of them. You go and get the Prefects and older students," Sirius said. He entered the compartment and Lily knew he was fighting alongside James. The door opened suddenly, and James was backing up. Lily saw the Death Eaters slowly walking towards him and Sirius. Each and every one of them had their wands raised and Lily knew there were hidden looks of satisfaction. Whatever they wanted or whoever they wanted, they had now come closer to getting it.

"We have him, we have him. The Dark Lord will be pleased," they all chanted. James heard Lily let out a cry. This was it, they were done for. The three of them were going to be killed by Death Eaters leaving the rest of the Hogwarts population fair game.

"Not if I can help it," James shouted, answering his own thoughts. He lunged himself at the Death Eaters and Sirius began to fight. Lily saw spells of colors she herself had never even seen. Lily quickly went off to warn the others so she could return to fight.

_There was something bothering her, what were they doing on the train?_

**A/N: Please review!**


	4. The Noble Fight

****

Chapter 4- The Noble Fight

Lily rushed into the compartment that her friends sat in. Four faces looked up at her, shocked that she was out of breath and had slammed the door. They may not have heard the announcement she had made.

"Where did Sirius go?" Remus asked. He looked up from his game of exploding snap with Peter and made eye contact with Lily.

"No time to talk. We need to fight. No time," Lily said, catching her breath and her cool.

"Fight? Fight what? Are you okay Lily honey? You can come sit down if you want…," Maimee suggested, taking Lily by the hand and trying to lead Lily to the seat. Lily persisted to lead them out of the compartment.

"No! James and Sirius are fighting right now and they could be hurt for all I know. There are tons of Death Eaters on this train and we're all in danger. Now get your asses up and fight!" Lily shouted. "Up! Up! Up!"

"Death Eaters? Why didn't you say so?" Remus asked. He got up and walked out, wand in hand.

Lily looked at Addison, Peter, and Maimee. They could help.

"Maimee, Peter, you two need to go help younger students learn defensive spells such as the disarming spell. That could come in handy in case the Death Eaters decide to journey back farther into the train," Lily said, speaking at a rapid pace. Maimee and Peter nodded and headed out to go help.

"Addison, you're an amazing dueler. You're fourth in our class. I want you to help. Can you do that?" Lily asked. Addison nodded.

"I can do it, Lily. Don't worry. Go warn the other Prefects," Addison said. The two of them left the compartment. Addison entered the compartment that Sirius, James, and Remus were dueling in. Lily went to the Prefects compartment.

"Listen up everyone. You may not have heard me before. Death Eaters are on the train. We need all the help we can get. We're the upperclassmen so it's our responsibility. Supposedly, Dumbledore should be on his way. But, we need to help out before we're all killed. Half of you need to help first, second, and third years with their defensive spells. The other half needs to help fight," Lily said. No one moved.

"Hello? What are we waiting for? We're Prefects. We have a responsibility. Now let's get moving!" Frank Longbottom shouted.

"You heard them!" Little Alice Bones shouted at the other Prefects and shooed them out, leaving to help fight. Lily sealed the compartment, leaving a green carcass. She wanted to make sure no Death Eaters could hide.

She saw the duel and was mesmerized for a moment at how well the fellow students were doing at defending themselves. James was dueling two at once, Remus was busy stunning one, Sirius dueling with three and laughing in mock. Addison was moving from victim to victim. The Prefects were also helping in leading the charade.

Lily felt an arm grasp her around her throat. It was a Death Eater. She didn't panic, although she was gasping for air. She lifted her wand and sputtered out, "Expelliarmus". The Death Eater flew backwards into the door.

Lily saw an approaching Death Eater try to sneak up on James. It lifted it's wand but it wasn't quick enough.

"Silencio," she shouted. A flash of green light hit James, not killing him. He fell onto the ground clutching his heart and breathing heavy. Lily turned to the Death Eater. She wouldn't let him go finish off James.

"Expelliarmus," she yelled. The wand flew out of the man's hand and landed somewhere on the ground near her foot. Then, she muttered the dreadful hex she had heard only once before. A slim purple flame shot through the heart of the Death Eater. The spell had been put on James the previous year by Severus Snape.

The Death Eater fell to the ground and Lily grinned in victory. Yet, she knew that James being injured was not good. He was a very powerful asset. Her knees fell to the ground beside him to check to see if he was okay. His eyes opened and he began rubbing his chest. He went to sit up and grab his wand when Lily protested.

"Oh no, you don't," Lily said. She restrained him from moving and gave him a serious look.

"You were almost killed, Potter. I don't think you're in condition to fight. Dumbledore needs to get here and fast. I don't know how many owls were sent out but I am sure they got intercepted," Lily said, cursing under her breath.

She saw James's calm, gentle face form into fury before her eyes. He picked up his wand before she could stop him.

"James what-?" Lily asked.

"Stupefy!" James yelled. A red light hit one of the female Death Eaters square in the chest and she fell to the ground, stunned. Apparently, the woman was going to try and sneak up on Lily in order to get to James.

"Why do they want you?" Lily asked.

"I honestly don't know. All I do know is that I can Apparate to Hogsmeade. Let me go there and get Dumbledore," James said.

"How would you get to Hogwarts in time?" Lily asked.

"I have my ways," James said shortly.

Lily got up, as did James, and she sent a Shield Charm temporarily over James as he Apparated with a CRACK. Lily lifted her wand and went to cast spells on the doors, for extra precaution. She heard a noise behind her and muttered, "Impedimenta," before the Death Eater could cast a spell on her. They got up slowly and rubbed their head.

"Oh, coming back to play?" Lily asked. She was ready. She wasn't number three in her year for nothing.

"You filthy Mudblood, where did Potter go?" the Death Eater asked. Several Death Eaters stopped at the mention of James.

"How should I know? Am I his keeper?" Lily asked. Attitude was everything.

Lily looked at the ceiling and muttered something in the smallest whisper. She felt a cold wisp of air go up to the ceiling.

"He Apparated, didn't he? And the Dark Lord thought he wasn't of age. Oh, he underestimated. No matter, we know where he's going. Off to see the Mudblood-loving fool Dumbledore. We'll have to head him off," the Death Eater said. All the Death Eaters moved towards the doors but found they couldn't leave. Then, Lily knew that they tried to Apparate, but found that they could not.

"Damn, who put the Anti-Apparation Jinx on this bloody train? How thick could you get?" the female Death Eater asked.

"Actually, how thick could you get?" Lily asked. "I'm in seventh year and I know that James Apparated already. So obviously, the jinx was put on after he left. Do you really think one of your Death Eaters would stop a duel to put on a pointless jinx? No, and just so you know, I am not dumb. I did it for a good reason. You know why?"

"I don't know how the mind of a Mudblood works," the female said disgusted.

Before anyone could say anymore, a bright white light cascaded through the train. All the Death Eaters fell to the floor. Professor Albus Dumbledore was standing in the entrance way of the train, an electric blue spark flashing in his eyes. All the Death Eaters were unconscious and everyone had stopped dueling.

"That's why," Lily said, smiling to herself.

They were now staring in awe at Dumbledore. Theories of how he made it so quick and what that spell was were becoming unlikely as they processed in minds.

"Wow," Lily whispered.

"The spell is only temporary. The Minister is on his way," Dumbledore said. "Everyone needs to get to school. Let's see, what can we do? Hagrid can send the school thestrals to take everyone to Hogwarts. I see that the driver is in no condition to continue forth on the journey there. Who was injured besides Mr. Potter?"

Several people came forth with injuries varying in harshness. There were cuts and burns and broken bones. Frank had a gash across his back that was seeping through his robes noticeably. Alive had a bright burn across her forehead, Remus had a broken jaw, Sirius's nose was bleeding profusely, and Maimee came back with soot everywhere and her head aching.

"A first year tried a Disarming Spell on me and messed up horribly. My head is pounding," Maimee said.

"Poppy is going to have a fit. I am sure all of these injuries can be healed in a matter of time. As for the events of today, I don't know how or why the Death Eaters came here. We will find out," Dumbledore said.

"As for you two, I am putting my faith in you to make sure all the students arrive safely to Hogwarts," he said to Lily and James.

They nodded in agreement. No less than an hour ago they had been discussing school rules with Prefects. Life in the wizarding world was nothing short of complicated.

****

A/N: Just so you know, James and Dumbledore didn't directly Apparate onto the train. Please review.


	5. The Feast

****

A/N: You won't be hearing about the Death Eaters for quite some time. They're in the later chapters. A lot of people disregard the whole thing, while still remaining worried in the back of their minds. Just so you know though, it will be quite some time.

Chapter 5- The Feast

When Lily and James had ushered all the students into the horseless carriages, they themselves took the last carriage and headed onward to their journey to Hogwarts.

It wasn't much farther until they reached the school. The two of them sat in silence, James occasionally glancing up at Lily.

"You were great back there," he finally said, making eye contact with her. When she lifted her head he could see bright tears cascading down her cheeks and shimmering in her eyes.

"So were you," she said quietly.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she said. Though deep inside, she knew she wasn't. That was her first encounter with Death Eaters and no one was fine after meeting a huge pack of them.

"I hope no one was injured badly," James said, glancing sadly up at the school.

"You're one to talk. You almost died back there," Lily said.

"But you saved my life and I am fine. I have dealt with pain before and this is nothing. I saw people far worst off than I was leaving on those carriages," he said.

"Are you saying that those people can't deal with pain?" Lily asked.

"No, I am just saying that I have dealt with it too many times to count," James said.

"Does that make you better than them?" Lily asked, her voice rising.

"No, it makes me far less intelligent. Getting hurt isn't something to boast about," he said.

"Then why the hell are you boasting?" Lily asked.

"I'm not. You're twisting my words into something conceited and superficial. Trust me, I feel the least bit of those at this moment," James said. "You always do this Lily. Always."

"Well, I can't help it if most of the time the words come out naturally that way on their own!" she argued back.

"You're impossible, Lily Evans," James muttered.

The odd thing was that usually Lily was the one saying those precise words to James.

.X.

The school congregated in the Great Hall and sat in silence and hushed muttering. Lily sat beside Addison and Maimee while James across from them with his fellow Marauders.

No one had anything to say about the Death Eaters, not even the Slytherins. Lily saw the worried faces of the second years and felt horrible for them. So young and yet they already had so much to deal with.

Professor Dumbledore rose and Lily noticed that he looked particularly grim as he spoke. His sharp, blue eyes looked suddenly weary and attentive. Lily could already tell that the Death Eaters had gotten away.

"Well, welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I am going to say my speech before the Sorting as I can tell there is no point in holding the matter off. I am assuming that I am right in assuming that you all want to hear about the Death Eaters on the train.

"Never before has such misconduct occurred on the Hogwarts Express. This is important to note as our students have never been challenged with such great responsibility. I can say that our Heads and Prefects rose to the occasion and acted as they saw fit. Their actions were very admirable and I want to take the time to thank them for their cooperation.

"As to why or how the Death Eaters got on the train, I have only assumptions. Trust me, each is as unlikely as the next. One thing is for sure, Voldemort sent them for a reason."

Almost everyone shuddered as they heard the name. Yet, Lily noticed how calm James, Remus, and Sirius were. They remained listening and focusing their attention on the Headmaster.

"I want to run this school as normally as possible. I don't want you to remain in fear. You are safe while you're in Hogwarts. Always remember that. I feel that we must carry on and not give Voldemort his satisfaction. Fear is what brings him power. I have spoken beforehand so that I can reassure our first years that there is nothing to worry about. Professor McGonagall, the Sorting?" he asked.

Professor McGonagall had entered with the first years before his speech. Lily could see the look of fear on their faces.

Professor McGonagall rose and set the dusty, old hat on the four-legged stool and pulled out a long piece of parchment. She began the Sorting after the hat's song.

Lily clapped when Gryffindors number increased yet she could not help but wonder why exactly the Death Eaters were on the train. She knew that Dumbledore had speculations and she wished he would have shared them. But, at the same time he probably felt it far too personal to disclose that kind of information to the student body.

Dumbledore rose once more to make a final announcement.

"Would the new Head Boy and Girl please see fit to report to my office after the feast?" he asked. Lily and James nodded their heads and within seconds food appeared magically on the plates.

Lily just sighed and looked to her plate. She wasn't even hungry. She turned to her friends to see if they felt the same way but obviously, they did not. Addison was arguing with Sirius over something petty while Maimee was chatting with Alice Bones about the heating in the Girls dorm.

Was she the only one taking in Dumbledore's words? No, she wasn't. She noticed that James was too. Lily was Muggleborn. Could Voldemort trace back to her family? Were they in danger. She did not need to worry about that along with the rest of the wizarding world. How did no one else realize this? They were in danger by association.

James was watching Lily. She wasn't eating or talking with her friends. She was blankly staring down at her empty plate. He knew how she felt. He was worrying about his family too. She didn't seem to be taking it lightly, nor was he. Dumbledore couldn't just tell them not to be afraid and think that they wouldn't be. His parents were out fighting every day. Sirius, Remus, and Peter had no cares in the world. They just carried on eating and chatting with the girls as if nothing had happened. James had family out in the real world risking their necks every day to try and defeat Voldemort. It wasn't pleasant to know that your parents, your lifeline, your providers could be gone within a flick of a wand. James knew Lily felt the same way.

"So James, I didn't see you this summer. What did you do?" Arielle Prewett asked. She and her friend Mackenzie McKinnon, Addison's twin, were obviously trying to open up a conversation with him.

"Well, I played Quidditch with Sirius-," James started to say.

"Oh, Sirius! Did he mention me?" Mackenzie asked.

"Um, no. Was he supposed to?" James asked. He looked at Padfoot, fighting shamelessly with Addison, and then looked back.

"Oh, um, well no. I guess not. I just thought maybe he'd mentioned me," Mac said sadly.

"Oh, don't let him get to you. One night of snogging is nothing to Sirius Black," Arielle said, comforting her friend by patting her back.

"I know, but I thought I was different," Mac sobbed.

"Hey , can you stop with the water works? You'll get the potatoes soppy," Sirius called down the table, addressing Mac in no specific way.

This just caused her to go into another round of hysterics. Although, this time, James noticed that she tried not to cry on the table.

How could everyone be so relaxed and so mellow when something so ridiculously uncommon had just occurred? Maybe he was overreacting. But then again, so was Lily. James sighed. Back to his oh so favorite topic. He knew that they were perfect for each other, why couldn't she feel it?

****

A/N: Please review.


	6. Oleander

****

Chapter 6-Oleander

"James, don't go!" Arielle Prewett cried from the table. James had to meet Dumbledore in a few minutes and he was leaving the table.

"Arielle, I have to go. You don't get it. I am Head Boy," James said, pointing to the badge shining on his chest.

"Oh, well can you at least talk to Sirius later? Mac is really upset," Arielle said, signaling the slinking figure of Mackenzie McKinnon.

Addison McKinnon, her twin, looked at her sister in disgust. The two of them hardly had any recognizable differences. Both were equipped with light blonde hair and sparkling clear blue eyes. The only difference was the fact that Addison's hair reached her shoulders while Mac's flowed down her back. Yet, these girls had many internal differences. Addison was about to demonstrate one at that precise moment.

"Sirius Black is a waste of your breath, Mac. Forget about him," Addison said.

"Addy love, I am going to point out that you, yourself, just wasted some of your own heavenly breath on me," Sirius said between bites. Addison rolled her diamond like eyes at him and returned to her dessert.

"You better get going Lils. You have to go see Dumbledore," Maimee said. Lily started to get up.

Lily could see James waiting at the door and walked off to go and meet him. How did he get to be Head Boy anyways?

.X.

"Do you know when Dumbledore's going to meet us here?" Lily asked, as she and James stood next to the stone gargoyles guarding the Headmasters office.

"Well, he's probably ushering off Prefects right now and making sure all students exit the Great Hall. I'd say he should be here any minute now," James said, leaning coolly against the gargoyle. He started whistling a tune that Lily was unfamiliar with and just gazing down the hall.

"Do you think he'll talk to us about what happened on the train?" Lily asked nervously. She wished at least someone was as concerned as her. Maybe that someone was James. Then again, this was Potter.

"I hope so. I mean, I am sure he's heard word from the Ministry. I sure would like to know what his suspicions are. I tend to believe Dumbledore's theories are as good as the truth," James said.

He tried to remain calm for the both of them but his eyes gave him away. Lily saw the hint of fear hidden beneath the hazel she knew to be arrogant. She knew he cared. After all, he was there and almost died. For some reason she kept replaying that moment over and over again, knowing that there was some reason James was the only person they targeted.

"Ah, Miss Evans, Mr. Potter. I am glad you guys could make it," Dumbledore said. "I was about to take you to your living quarters. Come along now."

"But Professor, we have no problem in finding the Gryffindor Common Room on our own," Lily pointed out.

"I should hope not. I meant the Heads rooms. As a luxury of being Head Girl Miss Evans, you get to live within the Heads rooms this year," Dumbledore said.

"No one told me of this Heads Room," Lily said.

"Oh, they didn't? Must have failed to mention it," Dumbledore said, with a hint of a grin across his face. James didn't seemed to be surprised.

Professor Dumbledore lead them down an unfamiliar hallway in which Lily had never been. James just smiled at all the pictures, as though having come across them once. Lily didn't doubt that he knew his way around Hogwarts better than almost anyone, even Dumbledore.

The hall came to an end and Lily just stared. There was a wall that had two curtains. One white, one navy blue. They were moving briskly as if a wind was swiftly moving through them but Lily felt no such wind.

"Oleander, show yourself," Dumbledore said.

"And who tries to call on Oleander, one might ask?" a crisp voice asked through the white and blue satin curtains.

"Oh, you know who it is Oleander. It's that time of the year again. Surely the house elves have come by to prepare the rooms," Dumbledore said.

Lily just stared at the curtains. Was her Headmaster going mad? Nothing was there. Dumbledore was talking to a bunch of sheets. Was she hallucinating or did she see a white face pop in and out of the curtains. It blended well with the white but stuck out in the blue. It was now circling between the curtains.

"You know them chap. They mind their own business and come in on their own time. Quiet as mice I always say. They have their own ways. Magical creatures, house elves, " the voice, Oleander said.

"Oh, how right you are. Well, I am here with the new occupants of this room, James Potter and Lily Evans. They were made Head Boy and Girl this year," Dumbledore said, still acknowledging the curtains like a long lost friend.

"You made a Marauder the Head Boy? Have you gone mad Dumbledore?" Oleander said, sticking it's head out to get a better look.

"No. I have some important business to attend to Oleander. Now, have them make a password. As we both know, I don't need it as I have my own ways of entering. As for you two, good night and good luck," Dumbledore said, swiftly walking down the hall.

"Well, it's time to make a password. One that no one can break. Especially that Sirius Black. Poor Beatrice almost had a heart attack when he cracked the code in second year," Oleander said, now having his full head shown.

He was white, very pale, with an Irish man's face. He appeared to be drunk from what Lily could see and if she wasn't mistaken a bottle of Jim Beam bourbon could be seen behind him. She grinned.

"Well, it seems like he was in a bit of a rush," James said, acknowledging Dumbledore's departure.

"Probably waiting for a reply from the Ministry," Lily said. She turned her attention back to the curtain revealing Oleander.

"What should we make a password?" Lily asked.

"I got it. Ok Oleander, this is the new password until we tell you otherwise. It will be hard to guess." James said. "James Potter is a big-headed git."

"We need one someone won't guess Potter," Lily said, rolling her eyes. "Oleander, we need a better one than that. Let's see.."

"Lily and James are the biggest sex gods of Uranus!" James said. Lily burst out laughing.

"I like it," James said grinning. "Got that Oleander?"

"Yes I do," Oleander said, the curtains parting and revealing an entrance.

"But what if Dumbledore finds out?" Lily asked.

"He'll probably have himself a good laugh," James said. He stopped talking as he stared around the room. He saw the most beautiful room he had ever stepped foot in. Apparently, so had Lily.

They had entered a Violet and Silver room with a blazing fire where a large couch and two armchairs sat. There was a large bookshelf containing resourceful books not located in the library. James even saw a book called "Animagus Anonymous." James saw that the author was a man of the name Messr. Padfoot. Leave it to Sirius to write a novel and not even tell anyone. He laughed at this and made his way over to check out the contents of one of the desks that said "James Potter" on the back of a chair. Lily had done the same, tracing her finger over her name. There were several ink wells and spare parchment. There were candles everywhere to bring relaxation to the room. Lily saw a small door located between their two desks. Lily raised an eyebrow at James.

He tapped it twice and whispered '_Cocoa Strudel_". This seemed to be a sort of password because automatically two cups of hot chocolate came through the door.

"That must be how the elves get in to clean," Lily said in awe.

"Yeah," James said. "I have only been in here once, when Ludo Bagman was Head Boy. He let me and Sirius in. But it was never this nice when I came in here. It was decorated for Quidditch. Well, both Bagman and Johnson were Quidditch players, so I guess it was appropriate."

Lily actually smiled at him. He wasn't showing off either. He seemed genuinely impressed by the situation.

She headed towards a forest green door that seemed to be calling her name. She opened it to see her bed and a large closet filled with robes and some Muggle clothes. There was also a bookcase, but it did not contain wizarding books yet tales from her childhood that she cherished. She saw the book Little Women and smiled. She knew she could get used to that room. There were two candles already lit and she took in their wonderful scent. James had gone to see his room as well.

She couldn't resist. Curiosity was burning inside. This was her perfect room, so what was his?

She saw the door somewhat opened. She entered the room which had Gryffindor colors everywhere. She saw a few pictures on the wall, one of the Marauders and surprisingly one of her and James back in fifth year. She smiled. There was a nightstand but really, there was nothing significant about this room. She didn't feel as at home as she had in her own room.

James saw her and stopped unpacking.

"Did your room sort of call out your name too? Or was that just me?" Lily asked.

"It did. And it's perfect," James said, looking around. "Nothing too special. Just the way I like things. Everything at my parents house is really fancy but really, I am more down to earth."

Lily looked shocked. She always thought James was the spoiled brat kind of kid when really, he was the opposite. She exited the room, with James following and they opened the last door together.

There were two showers on either side of the large room and a large Olympic sized tub with different taps. It was much like the Prefects bathroom. The only problem was, there was only one bathroom. They'd have to arrange some sort of schedule so they didn't walk in on each other.

"Well, I can take mornings or nights. Whichever you want is fine, I'll take the opposite," James said.

Lily smiled. He was being a gentleman.

"I can even get up early and shower so that way you can do it right when you wake up," he said. He would get up early just for her. Maybe he wasn't that bad of a guy. Maybe someone she could be friends with. She'd have to see how the year turned out.

****

A/N: Please review.


	7. You Think You Know Me

****

Chapter 7- You Think You Know Me

Lily sat at her desk, pouring over her first week's homework. She was up to her fiery red roots in it. She had no idea how James handled himself so well; he had more to do than she did! So far, there had been no unpleasant encounters between the two of them. They had polite conversations, not personal conversations, not friendly conversations, but uncomfortable, awkward, polite conversations. Lily wanted to keep it that way.

She heard the Portrait Hole open and James came in with his Quidditch robes on, soaking wet. It must have started to rain and he hadn't stopped practice. _Stupid git_, she thought.

He collapsed in one of the arm chairs before the fire and sighed.

"What are you working on?" he asked her, as she went back to her Transfiguration essay. She had been having a lot of trouble on it, seeing as it was her worst subject.

Professor McGonagall had assigned a difficult essay to her and a few other students who had been having trouble, and Lily just could not get it. It involved transfiguring solid objects into liquid. Who really needs to do that?

"This stupid Transfiguration essay," she said angrily. She was getting frustrated. Transfiguration just wasn't her thing, it never had been and it never would be.

She chucked her quill at the parchment and just sat back in her chair.

"Let me see, maybe I could help you," he said generously.

"I don't need your help!" Lily said.

"Ok, but I understood it pretty well today. I just thought I could give you a few suggestions," James said, standing up and making his way towards her desk.

"I don't think so," she said, cutting him off.

"Are you stuck on Switching Spells?" James asked, seeing her essay.

"Switching Spells? We did that in fifth year," Lily said. "I'm stuck on switching solid objects to liquid."

"Yes, switching spells. You said so yourself, you want to switch the solid object to liquid. It's just a simple switching spell," James said.

"Oh," she said quietly. Of course it had been obvious the whole time. _Why hadn't she seen that?_

"Thanks," she said so quiet he barely heard her. Her luck, he did hear her.

"Wow, never thought I'd see the day when I'd have to help Lily Evans," he said.

"What exactly is that supposed to mean?" Lily asked, standing up from her chair.

"I mean you're always so collected and together that it seems like you don't need anyone's help," James said.

"I am not! You're the one who always blows off your homework!" Lily said.

"Yes, which isn't exactly the most exemplary thing to be proud of," James said. "You're always so perfect though. You never have bad days, you never forget your homework, you never have less than adequate boyfriends. I could go on for days."

"Is that how you think I am?" Lily asked. "You're wrong."

"Really? I highly doubt that," James said smugly. She walked to him, face to face, although he towered above her.

"I do indeed have bad days, as you must know, as you are the cause of most of them. I have awful hair days. My clothes never fit the way I want them to. Sometimes I cry for no reason. I am not very good at Transfiguration. I have been dumped by my last two boyfriends for not spending enough time with them. And lastly, I have you to deal with," she said angrily.

"Lily, you really are daft. Maybe you do have something wrong with you," James said.

"What do you mean? I am not daft. I happen to be the smartest girl in our class," she said.

"And the most modest," he muttered. "You know what your problem is?"

"What?" she asked, raising her voice.

"You are so ignorant of what's right in front of you," James said. His hazel eyes were becoming angry. The annual fight between Lily Evans and James Potter was ready to be re-enacted.

"I am not. I know what's in front of me. An arrogant prick," Lily said.

"No, a guy who cares for you. A guy who would never break your heart. A guy who would risk his life for you. But obviously that's not up to par for Lily Evans, is it? I have been nice to you this whole week. All I've ever tried to do was live up to your impossible standards. I guess that's not good enough for Lily Evans," James said.

They were still yelling in each other's faces.

"Potter, you say you care for me so much. You know absolutely nothing about me," Lily said, feeling the heat of their argument.

"I know nothing about you Lily?" James asked, chuckling with anger.

"I happen to know more about you than most people care to learn. I know that you're incredibly smart, you're Muggleborn, you have these penetrating green eyes that flash when you're upset, like right now for instance, I know that you're fighting us being together, I know that you hate when we fight yet you've never felt more passion, and lastly Lily Evans, I know that you don't take risks," he said.

"Passion? We have passion? I am the daft one? Please, passion is the least of my feelings," Lily said, clenching her fists.

"I said, are you really that daft? Passion is an intense feeling, good or bad and I know we have it. We fight until our last breath. I have never felt as much heat as when I fight with you Lily Evans," James said.

She paused. He was right. She had never fought with anyone as she had fought with him. _Never_.

"You know what I hate about you? You're so self-centered. What makes you think I feel heat when we fight? And about me not taking risks? We're not what I'd call friends, how could you possibly know that?" Lily asked.

"I know that because you won't risk going out with me. Seriously Evans, would you die on one date? I highly doubt a meteor will crash in Hogsmeade while we're on a date. I know you're afraid to let me into your life. That is what makes you afraid of risk," James said. She stepped away from him, feeling tears sting her eyes. She would not let him know he was right.

"I am going to sleep. Good night Potter," Lily said quietly. She headed into her bedroom and closed the door.

"Dammit, Lily, I didn't mean to make you cry," James said. He walked over to her door and tried to make her come out.

"I'm sorry I said those things. Can't we just go back to being friends?" he asked.

"We were **NEVER** friends, Potter," Lily screamed through the door.

He tried to grasp the door handle but felt it burn his hand.

She was right. They never were friends. He had no reason to try anymore. He was officially going to give up on Lily Evans, even if it killed him. He backed away sadly and left the portrait hole, still in his sopping Quidditch robes.

****

A/N: Well, a memorable fight scene occurred. I think now might just be the time to review.


	8. Are You Happy Now?

****

Chapter 8- Are You Happy Now?

****

Lily's POV

He'd gotten to me and he knew it. I went to my room and I knew that I had been wrong this time. All those times I could honestly say that 99 of the time Potter was to blame, but this time I overreacted. I knew it, he knew it. Of course, both of us were too proud to confront each other about it.

Never in my life had I honestly heard James Potter speak so deeply on a subject. It made me wonder. Did he think like that often? Was there a tiny chance that James Potter was an actual human being? Of course there was a chance if you wanted to be literal about it, but never had I imagined that he had a heart. Did he hide his feelings away and keep them locked up in a deep, dark chamber? I don't exactly know how that feels.

Well, maybe I do. Now that I think about his words, his words of passion, maybe I have been denying our incredible determination, our incredible chemistry. I don't think about him often, but living with him pretty much eliminates a chance of ignoring him. He's right. I have never in my life fought so hard with somebody in my life. Never. He is the only one who causes me so much torment. But normally, wouldn't that be considered a bad thing?

Is he honestly expecting me to forget six years worth of his behavior, and finally give him the chance he feels he deserves? I can't do that. It would go against all my morals, all my standards. Dating James Potter is the epiphany of my hell. I can't imagine ever coming home to him and feeling his arms wrap around me like a blanket. As I have said before, I am looking for the real thing, not some bogus one-shot fling.

You don't take risks.

Don't I? Don't we all? Wasn't I just proving his point by not going out with him? I don't take risks. I am the definition of a prude.

Why couldn't we just go along hating each other? It made life so much simpler. Now his lopsided grin and unruly black hair are always in my mind and it makes me want to throw something. I hate it. He makes me so angry. Angry beyond belief. He feels that just because he's good at something that he has to rub it in. Sure, he said he wanted to "help" me. But really, isn't that just another way of him showing me he is better at something.

I have tried so hard to fit in since I came to Hogwarts. I don't need help. I have to prove to everyone that I'm just as good because I'm a Muggleborn. Asking for help would just deflate the already bruised Muggle name. Of course he doesn't understand that as he's pureblooded and it worshipped by everyone. I don't have those luxuries.

I have to stick it out for my kind. My blood. Damn Salazar Slytherin for creating all this hype about pure blood. It drives me insane sometimes. I have to live up to the standards James Potter and Sirius Black set. I have to work hard to try and even come close to their reputation. I had to work for my position as Head Girl, unlike James. But, maybe he did have to work. I don't hang around him, how am I supposed to know whether he studies? And wouldn't he have failed if he hadn't done any homework?

Damn the thought of Potter working. The only time he even remotely tries to work is on the Quidditch field, and where is that going to take him? To be an out of shape ex-Quidditch player who can say he had some glory in his teens. That's not the sort of ambition I pride myself on.

He wonders why I won't give him a chance. I see people's good qualities, I really do. Potter just brings the bitch out of me. I feel like his bad qualities surpass his good and that is not the sort of person I want to fall in love with.

I hope he's happy. I hope he knows how much I hate our fights. I hate them. I hate being so rude to someone. The fact that it's him doesn't make it any better. I wanted to be nice, I really did, but some sort of anger fills in me when I hear his name, when I feel his touch, when I hear his voice, when I see his face. I just feel so upset that someone like that could possibly think they know me. He doesn't.

Perfect? Lily Evans? Ha. I wish. If I was perfect I wouldn't have as many messed up thoughts. I wouldn't be failing Transfiguration. I wouldn't have to deal with Potter. I wouldn't feel such anger?

_But isn't that the passion he was talking about?_

****

A/N: Please review


	9. She Will Be Loved

****

Chapter 9-She Will Be Loved

**James' POV**

I spilled my hearts contents and I felt empty. I gave my heart to a girl who didn't love me, one who refused to love me. One who denied me, denied my existence and then mistook it for hell. She hated me, this I was sure of. Never had we fought like that. Sure, we've had some fights but never had they brought her to tears. Every tear forms a hole within the depths of my heart. It pains me to see those emerald eyes unhappy. Yet, her general happiness can confuse me at times.

I love her so much it pains me to see her happy. Happy without me. I sure as hell know I'm not happy without her. Maybe that's selfish to want something so bad it kills you. She's not an item, just an object of my affection. Someone I want to love.

Lily Evans was the girl. She was my girl. The one I knew I was destined to be with for all eternity. She was my Cinderella and I was her Prince Charming. Yet, now, I am positive it's not meant to be. It won't work out, it never has, it never will. She's too blind and I'm too determined. It's time to move on. I don't want to move on. Her existence is the reason for my existence. She is the air I breathe, the thoughts I think, the rhythm of my heart.

I don't even want to think how she'd end up if I wasn't in her life. I always envisioned her unhappy without me as her boyfriend, but apparently, it was the opposite. With me intruding on her life, I make her miserable. How can someone with such good intentions come across so different perceived by another?

I know there is someone out there for her, and it's not me. I always dreamt it would be me who would save her from her prejudice, from her sadness. I always thought we were perfect. I guess when you're fourteen you tend to embellish a little.

It's a phase, James. A phase. Something you can grow out of.

I don't want to grow out of it though. You don't grow out of Lily Evans overnight. It's not done. I have no choice. I can't stand to be the cause of another tear ever again. Seeing them flash in hatred was enough, but the mere presence of a tear almost killed me.

She was my only hope. She was the only thing I could rely on to be there. I knew Lily Evans was my determination to stay in school, to do well. She made me want to be a man. I thought that this summer, I had become one. But Lily doesn't see it. I am changing, not for myself, but for her. She is blind.

Maybe she could be happy without me. Maybe she could find a guy, one who she wouldn't argue with. One who she would marry and produce beautiful red-headed children with her eyes. Beautiful replicas of their mother. Maybe the guy would take her for ice cream on her day off and would tuck her in at night. He would defend her from all dark wizards and would take care and cherish what he had. That man would be so lucky. I only wish that, that man could be me. It has always been my dream. I don't even know why she captivates me like she does, but somehow it's impossible to think of anyone else.

Tonight I have vowed to myself to get over her. I will not pursue Lily Evans anymore. It's over. Never will happen. Maybe she'll find her fairy tale life without me. As long as she's loved. She will be loved.

****

A/N: If you're reading, please review.


	10. Forgotten

****

Chapter 10- Forgotten

Lily awoke to a new day with the sun beating in through the small window in her bedroom. She hadn't even changed into her pajamas when she had fallen asleep on her comfortable bed.

She opened her door, expecting to hear James showering but instead hearing silence. He must have already gone to breakfast. She took the opportunity to jump into the shower and cleanse herself. She knew she had been harsh previously, but it was really a relief to let her feelings go for once. They had been locked up all summer.

She got out and changed into a new set of robes and exited Oleander to the Great Hall. She got there and sat at the Gryffindor table to see James out of his normal seat and jabbering away with Arielle Prewett.

_Fine, he doesn't want to even be near me, that's fine_, she thought bitterly.

She took her usual spot near Addison and Maimee and just silently filled her plate with a piece of toast and a small helping of eggs. She had lost her appetite at the sight of him.

Addison and Maimee must have known something was wrong as they just went about their usual business. They would ask her about it later, when there was less chance to be overheard.

Sirius, Remus, and Peter were staring maliciously at her and she had no idea why.

_Oh wait. Potter must have gotten to them too_, she remembered.

"What-" Addison said loudly, "Is your problem Black?"

"My problem is Frosty the Ice Bitch sitting next to you," Sirius said.

Lily gasped.

"What are you gasping for Evans? Everyone knows it," Peter said. James had turned his head slightly but rolled his eyes and continued chatting on with that ditz Arielle.

"Guys, leave Evans alone. She can think about it while she eats," Remus said quietly.

"So Evans now is it, Remus?" Lily asked, feeling tears come. "I have known you for how long and now it's Evans?"

"Never seemed to bother you when dear old Prongs called you that," Sirius said.

"Leave her alone," Maimee said. Poor Maimee was restraining Addison from causing serious harm to Sirius.

"Or what?" Sirius asked, tempting her. He seemed to find it amusing.

"Or I'll tell everyone his little secret. I will," Maimee defiantly said.

All four Marauders had heard that one and were white faced, none as white faced as Remus.

"Y-Y-Y-" Remus began to say, stuttering on his words. "Y-Y-You-How do you know?"

"I'm not stupid, Remus Lupin," Maimee simply said, her navy eyes flashing.

"You wouldn't dare," Sirius said.

"Oh, wouldn't I?" Maimee asked. "I am sure your fellow Gryffindors would love to hear about it."

"You're too nice, Maimee baby. You don't have the guts," Sirius said.

"Padfoot, shut up," James said.

He had given his attention to that direction of the table for the first time that morning. Lily took the opportunity to stare evilly at him.

"No Prongs, she thinks she has something on us. Well I'd love to see her use it," Sirius said, his perfect eyebrow cocked.

"Did you not learn anything since you let it slip to Snape?" James asked.

"No Padfoot, please, just leave her alone," Remus said.

Maimee turned to Remus, the one who had normally been nice to everyone.

"You're lucky Black. I am a nice person. If it was only down to you I would have told anyone I could. You're lucky Remus isn't as big of a prick as you are," Maimee said, exiting the Great Hall with all of Gryffindors eyes following the last remains of her long platinum hair.

"What was that about?" Addison asked her friend.

"No idea," Lily said quietly.

All the Marauders seemed to have gone quiet, Arielle was jabbering away to herself. James had looked at Lily for the first time that morning. She turned her head, as though feeling his gaze, and caught his sad hazel eyes on her equally disappointed green ones. They both turned abruptly.

Sirius, Remus, and Addison all rose at once after Addison had passed them a note.

Lily was confused as to what they were doing together after that huge fall out, but just went back to her food and reading her Daily Prophet, alone. Peter was talking to Mackenzie and James went back to talking to Arielle.

.X.

"You know how much I hate working with you Black, but even I must admit that you're an evil genius," Addison said, looking at Sirius.

"Thanks Addy babe. But that does not mean we're allies. We're just two nemesis' working together for a good cause. As for Moony here, he's just smart and genuinely nice and was sad about hurting Lily's feelings. We're in," Sirius said.

"You're sorry about that?" Addison asked bewildered.

"Yes, Lily's a good friend. I was just defending James like he has always defended me. But your idea is the best we've had," Remus said.

"Why didn't you bring Peter?" Addison asked.

"He cant keep a secret," Sirius said simply.

"So, we all agree that Lily and James are meant to be together?" Addison said.

"We do," Remus and Sirius said together.

"They're both miserable without each other," Addison said.

"You know, your hair would look really good with blue in it," Sirius said, looking at Addy's blonde locks.

"Blue would bring out your eyes," Sirius said.

Remus looked at her eyes then her hair and then said, "He's right."

"I swear, you Marauders are all gay. Besides, my mum would kill me if I dyed my hair," Addison said.

"Well then, let me do it," Sirius said. With a swish of his wand, a few streaks of electric blue were in Addy's hair. She looked really pretty surprisingly.

"Take it out Black," Addison screamed.

"No can do love. It's permanent," Sirius said, lying.

"I hate you," she muttered, running to the closest mirror to look at it. Sirius did the same.

"You are so conceited," Addy said.

"Thanks gorgeous," Sirius said, running his fingers through his already perfect hair.

"So operation Lily/James is started. I want to call a meeting tonight in the Room of Requirement to plan our further actions," Addison said.

"Didn't know you were into group things Addy," Sirius said.

"Ew! Sirius!" Addy and Remus said together.

"Only joking," Sirius said.

.X.

"So James, what sort of things are you interested in?" Arielle asked.

"Um," James thought about it.

_Quidditch, Lily Evans, playing Quidditch, Lily Evans. Damn that Lily Evans._

"Quidditch," he finally said.

"I already knew that silly." Arielle said, batting her eyelashes.

_Not Lily Evans…_

"So James, what do you say we go to Hogsmeade this weekend?" Arielle asked.

_Well, she would be a good way to get over Lily._

"Sure," James said. _Operation Forget Lily was into action._

.X.

Addison was looking at her wristwatch and tapping her foot impatiently. _Where were those two?_ They were supposed to have been there twenty minutes ago.

Suddenly the door opened and then shut. Addison heard voices.

"Damn you Padfoot, you're stepping on my foot," Remus Lupin's voice said. There was no trace of Remus Lupin in the room whatsoever.

"Well, your foot was in my way," Sirius said.

Then suddenly, the two figures came into view, still panting as though running and clutching a silvery cloak.

"Is that an Invisibility Cloak?" Addison asked.

"Yes, but that's not important. Stage one in our plan has failed," Sirius said, still panting.

"What do you mean? There was no plan yet. We haven't even decided on it, that's why you're here. To plan how to get Lily and James together," Addison said.

"We know that, but that's not going to be possible," Remus said.

"Why not?" Addison asked.

"James has a girlfriend," Sirius and Remus said together.

**A/N: Tragic, I know, but I had to do it. You know the ending to the whole sha-bang so don't ask me if they get together or not or else I'll have to roll my eyes at you. And the eye roll is vicious, let me tell you. So please, review!**


	11. Girls Just Want To Have Fun

****

Chapter 11-Girls Just Want to Have Fun

"A girlfriend? He already has a girlfriend?" Addison asked, completely shocked.

"Yep," Sirius said. "We just need to find out who and terrorize the bivvy."

"Bivvy? What is a bivvy?" Addison asked. Remus just rolled his eyes. He seemed to have put up with this sort of language during his many years as Marauder. Addison was sure James and Sirius had unknown speaking rituals which would one day be further examined.

"It's his way of saying an unpleasant word in the presence of a lady," Remus said. Sirius nodded sincerely.

"Oh, didn't know you cared Sirius," Addison said, shaking her blue blonde head.

"We have more important matters than me and you Addy. There is Lily and James to consider! Who is she? He wouldn't say. He just came into the dorm all happy and lovey dovey. It was annoying really. Like he had seen Lily brush her teeth or something," Sirius said.

"Well, I can find out who. I can call a sleepover between the girls. That always works," Addison said.

"Oh, can I come?" Sirius asked.

"No!" Addison said.

"Why not? I won't come as myself," Sirius said.

"Actually, you know what. That would be kind of fun. I am not one to intrude on the other girls privacy but you know what? We're all team Lily and James. I normally would say no but.." Addison said when Sirius interrupted her.

"WHOOOPPEEEE!" Sirius said.

"**YAY**!" Remus squealed.

"I AM SO HAPPY! **WOO WOO WOO**!" Sirius said, giggling profusely.

"You'll fit right in with my sister and Arielle," Addison said.

"Speaking of Arielle, do you think she has snagged James?" Remus asked.

"Probably. I really don't know why my sister hangs out with her," Addison said.

"Well your sister isn't much better Addy," Remus noted.

"True," Addison said.

"She is a great kisser though," Sirius said.

"You're so horrible. But you can't go as yourselves," Addison said.

"I am good at Charms. I can alter our appearances," Sirius said. "Remus, I think I'll make you a hot dirty blonde."

Remus giggled and Sirius tapped his wand on top of Remus' head. Instantly, he looked like a girl.

"Wow Moony, you look hot," Sirius said, admiring his handiwork.

"Ew, Sirius. That is wrong on so many levels," Remus said. "I need a name."

"Well, let's see.." Addison said. "What sounds like Remus but is a girls name?"

"Remus…Reba! You can be Reba Lupine," Sirius said.

"Good thinking Sirius," Addison said. "Do you want me to do you?"

"Antsy aren't we Addy babe. Let's wait until we get Lily and James back together and then we'll browse around for broom closets," Sirius said, winking at her.

"Ew Sirius! I meant put the Charm on you!" Addy screamed.

"The Addison McKinnon Charm? Well love, it's already been put on me. I like em' feisty," Sirius said, laughing at his own wit.

"You're impossible," Addison said, rolling her blue eyes.

"Actually, I'm quite easy," Sirius said.

"**GRRR!**" Addison said. She put the tip of her wand on Sirius. His black hair extended to the middle of his back and his face transformed into a smooth, girlish one. His legs and muscles accommodated to a girls body. He looked like a girl. A mirror appeared in the room of Requirement.

"I am hot!" Sirius said.

"Me too!" Remus said. They had girlish voices so their squeals became high pitched. Remus played with his dirty blonde bob and Sirius started primping.

"This will be awesome. If a guy hits on me I can beat him up and use blackmail!" Sirius said.

"No!" Remus and Addison said together.

"Why not?" Sirius asked.

"You can't tell anyone you're doing this. We'd have no friends! It's deceit, it's immoral, it's treachery, it's scandal!" Addison yelled.

"And..?" Sirius asked.

"Don't tell anyone Serena!" Addison said.

"Oh, Serena. I like it. Serena the Sex Goddess!" Sirius said, smacking his lips in front of the mirror.

"I hate him, he's prettier than me!" Remus said.

"Remus is an ugly duckling! HAHAHAHA!" Sirius said.

"Ok, Reba Lupine and Serena White," Addison said.

"Serena White? I like it. If I was a guy, I would date me," Sirius said.

"I am sure you would. You'd wind up on Jerry Springer, but you would," Addison said.

"Jerry who? Is she a hot girl?" Sirius asked.

"Never mind," Addison said, rolling her eyes again.

"Ok, we have to go tell all the girls about the sleepover and introduce them to you guys, my friends from Durmstrang. You guys came for the weekend with Dumbledore's permission. Ok?" Addison asked.

"Wow, she's good," Remus muttered.

"I think I'm in lust.." Sirius said.

"What's new about that?" Remus muttered again.

"**I CAN HEAR YOU GUYS!**" Addison yelled.

"Remember, dress lightly. The heat always overreacts in the Girls Dorms," she said to them, leading them out of the Common Room.

"Operation Wreck James's Love Life is in Notion," Sirius said as he left.

.X.

"What? We're not going to Hogsmeade?" Arielle Prewett asked, on the verge of tears.

"Yeah, Arielle. I'm sorry. Things would never have worked between us, love," James said.

He had really grown tired of this girl within the last 24 hours. _Could anyone have been anymore desperate?_

"Why not, Jamesie?" Arielle asked, her eyes sparkling with tears.

"Well, first off, you just called my Jamesie. That is just weird. And another thing, you're just not intellectually stimulating. And third and finally, I have a girlfriend. I may be easy, but I have morals," James said. "Sorry."

"But James! I love you!" Arielle said.

James paused in his tracks. _Stalker…_

"You may think that now Arielle, but really, you love Sirius Black," James said.

"No, I love Sirius Black!" Mackenzie McKinnon said from across the room.

"Then fight over him," James said.

"Ok!" Both girls said together. James saw Mac leap across the room and onto Arielle, pulling her hair in the process. It looked as if Arielle was trying to bite Mac, but she did not prevail. James would stick around to watch but he had business elsewhere.

_They are so stupid…_

He left the Portrait Hole to go meet his new girlfriend in a broom closet for some serious lip-locking. He loved his life. And best yet, he hadn't thought about Lily all day.

.X.

"Oleander! Do you remember me, I'm Sirius Black!" Sirius said, talking to the curtain.

"Wow, Sirius, you have been through some um, big changes since I saw you last," Oleander said, sounding seriously concerned for the boy.

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked. "Should I try a new hair style?" he asked stupidly.

Remus and Addison rolled their eyes.

"Oleander, is Lily in there?" Addison asked.

"Yes she is," Oleander said.

"We need to talk to her," Remus said.

"Then tell me the password," Oleander said.

"I don't know what the-" Addison started to say when Sirius cut her off.

"Lily and James are the biggest sex gods in Uranus," Sirius said, without skipping a beat.

Addison stared at him, clearly impressed and kind of shocked.

"He always cracks codes for us. That's how we could make the map," Remus said.

"What map?" Addison asked. Remus and Sirius looked at each other uneasily.

"Um, look, he's letting us in," Remus said.

"Look how shiny this curtain fabric is Addison. Isn't it darling?" Sirius asked. He was clearly trying to avert her attention away from Remus' previous statement.

"You're not telling me something," Addison said as she entered the Heads room.

"Lily dear, we came to rescue you. What kind of password was that anyways?" Addison asked.

"Addy?" Lily's voice came from one of the rooms.

"Yep. I have two of my friends from Durmstrang here," Addison said.

"You have friends from Durmstrang?" Lily asked. "I never knew that."

"Yep," Addison said. Lily exited the room wearing track bottoms and a tank top.

"What's this all about?" Lily asked.

"We're having a sleepover. And you're invited, since you're looking especially hot," Sirius said. Remus and Addison elbowed him hard in the ribs.

"Ew, is your friend like swinging from the other door?" Lily asked, looking uncertainly at Sirius.

"No, she just compliments everyone like that. See. Serena you look hot," Addison said, talking to Sirius.

"Thanks Addy babe," Sirius said batting his eyelashes.

"Ok, this must be an inside joke or something," Lily said.

"I'm lost too," Remus said.

"Who are you?" Lily asked.

"Well Lils, this is Serena White and Reba Lupine. They're going to the sleepover we're having," Addison said.

"I'm in. Nothing better to do," Lily said.

.X.

"Moony, we are about to enter the threshold that all Marauders have tried to enter for years. We are about to accomplish a mission. Are you ready?" Sirius whispered to Remus.

"That I am," Remus said. They stepped on the stairs and miraculously it didn't change into a slide. Remus let out a sigh of relief and Sirius a squeal of excitement.

Addison looked at the two of them cautiously. She opened the door to the seventh year girls slightly.

"Is everyone decent?" she asked.

"Addy, what do you care? We're all girls," Lily said. She walked in, allowing Sirius and Remus a chance to see girls in their knickers. Sirius and Remus both had extremely large grins.

Arielle Prewett, Mackenzie McKinnon, Alice Bones, Lily, Addison, Sirius and Remus all sat in a circle on the floor covered in blankets, pillows, popcorn, and nail polish.

Arielle and Mac had tissues near them.

"Mac what's wrong?" Addison asked.

"Everything. First, Arielle gets dumped by James and then me and her have a catfight over Sirius Black," Mackenzie said. "We just feel so bad for each other."

"You had a catfight over Sirius Black?" Sirius asked, excitedly.

"You know him?" Arielle asked, blowing her nose in a tissue.

"No, she doesn't. She just heard about him from me. Girls, this is Serena White and Reba Lupine. They're from Durmstrang. They're only here for the night," Addison said.

"How come only a night?" Alice Bones asked the two of them. Remus looked at Sirius, obviously at a loss to answer the question.

"Sirius Black of course. As Addy here just said we've heard a lot about him," Sirius said.

"Trust me, he's nothing special," Alice said.

"We resent that," Mac, Arielle, and Sirius all said.

"Alice is only saying that because she has Frank," Lily said.

"Well, since we're all girls here, I am going to change. It's so hot in here," Mackenzie said.

"Yeah me too," Lily, Alice, and Arielle said pulling off their shirts and bottoms, only in their knickers. A few girls over in another corner already had their clothes off. Addison had not been lying when she said it was hot up there.

Sirius and Remus grinned like maniacs. Then, surprisingly, they pulled off their clothes too.

Addison sat with her mouth wide open, smacking herself on the head for being so stupid.

"Wow, I have daisy underwear," Remus said observing it. "They're so cute and comfy."

"Lucky you," Sirius said. "Yours have backs. What are these supposed to be?"

"Serena, you bought thongs and didn't even know what they were called?" Lily asked.

"No," Sirius answered. "Who wants a constant wedgie?"

Since all the girls on the floor were wearing them, they didn't say anything, just rolled their eyes and laughed.

"Addy, you can't tell me you're not hot. You have to be scorching," Mackenzie said.

"You always complain about the heat up here," Arielle said. "Go on, we're all girls."

"That's what you think," she muttered under her breath. Addison tugged on her sweater uncomfortably but did not take it off. She had some dignity. Well, she couldn't blame the girls. They always sat around in their underwear at sleepovers.

"Yes, go on Addy, we're all girls here," Sirius said, grinning.

"I'm fine Serena, really," Addy said. She pulled at the collar of her sweater. It was scorching in the room. She felt like she was going to suffocate.

"Damn you Sirius," she muttered. She pulled off her shirt and pants and covered her body with her arms.

"There, there. Don't be ashamed of what you have," Sirius said.

"You ass," Addison said.

"Addison!" Lily said.

"Where's Maimee?" Addison asked.

"I don't know. She didn't tell us. Probably off studying," Arielle said.

"So wait a second, James dumped you?" Remus asked.

"No Reba. We hadn't even gone on our date yet. He told me he had a girlfriend," Arielle said, grabbing another tissue and blowing her nose profusely and noisily.

"So, you weren't the girlfriend we heard about?" Addison asked.

"What girlfriend?" Lily asked, suddenly realizing what they were talking about.

"James has a girlfriend," Addison, Sirius, Arielle, Alice, Mac, and Remus said together.

"When did this happen?" Lily asked.

"Today," Arielle said.

"Oh," Lily said, acting as though she didn't care. In all actuality, she did. It was weird to have James chasing another girl. And she didn't even know who the girl was!

They all noticed the awkward silence.

"So girls, how do you all feel about Sirius Black?" Sirius asked.

"Oh, he's so hot," Mackenzie gushed.

"Oh yes, definitely a hunk," Arielle said.

"I guess he's alright looking. I wouldn't date him, but I have to say he's attractive," Lily said.

"I am sure you'd be a good one night stand Lily," Sirius said without thinking.

"Is that supposed to be another one of your weird compliments Serena?" Lily asked.

"Yep, weirdo. That's me. I am a weirdo," Sirius said, trying to cover it up.

"I think Sirius Black is an asshole," Addison said.

Arielle, Mac, and Sirius all gasped at her.

"Shame on you," Sirius said.

"I agree with Addy," Remus said.

"**NO REBA! NO! WE WERE FRIENDS!**" Sirius said, actually crying. "Give me that popcorn."

"What is your problem, Serena?" Remus asked.

"I don't know. I am really hungry. Really hungry. I feel fat," Sirius said, eating popcorn and patting his stomach.

"I think I know what this means," Mackenzie said, giggling.

"What?" Sirius, Remus, and Addison asked.

"She's had a visit from her Aunt Mildred," Arielle said, giggling along with Mac.

"My what?" Sirius asked. "Ow, it hurts. Why the hell does my stomach hurt."

"Here, I have some Midol," Lily said, grabbing her purse and taking out some pills.

"Some what? My mum takes that stuff," Sirius said, looking at the pills in fear.

"She should. It works great," Lily said.

Addison started laughing so hard she started crying. Sirius Black had his period! A man had his period! It was amazing. A girls dream come true.

"What? Addy what are you laughing at? Addison McKinnon, what are you laughing at?" Sirius asked, wiping his tears delicately.

"Sir-Serena, let's go in the bathroom for a moment," Addison said, dragging Sirius into the bathroom.

She took out her wand and put a silencing Charm on it.

"Why'd you do that?" Sirius asked.

"Because once you find out what happened, you're going to get very upset," Addison said. She reached under the sink for a box. It contained pads.

"This is for you," Addison said.

"A diaper?" Sirius asked. "I am potty trained, although these thongs are really uncomfortable and that may be preferable."

"Sirius, you have your-you have your-" Addison said, laughing again.

"**WHAT? I HAVE MY WHAT?**" he asked.

"You have your period," she said, still laughing.

"**I HAVE MY WHAT?**" Sirius asked, clearly appalled.

"Oh my god," he said to himself.

"This sleepover has proven to be something very special," Addison said.

.X.

"Serena, what is taking so long? It's a damn pad," Lily said.

"A what?" Remus asked.

"A pad. To stop the leaks. For your period," Mac said.

"Oh my god, he, I mean she has her period?" Remus asked.

"Where have you been?" Arielle, Mac, and Lily said. Addison was tapping impatiently on the door.

Remus started to literally howl. He was laughing so hard he cried, just as Addison had.

"Are you almost done? If you remember, there is a reason we had a sleepover," Addison said, referring to James's mystery girl.

"Oh yeah. I'm coming," Sirius said. He opened the door and awkwardly walked out. In a different pair of underwear, some that covered his butt. Actually, they were a pair of boxers that he had conjured.

"Serena, why are you walking like a duck?" Lily asked.

"I'd rather be a duck than have to deal with this. Lucky duck," he muttered.

"Where did you get those boxers?" Mac and Arielle asked. "Are they Sirius's?"

"No!" Sirius said. "Where did you get that idea?" This was pointless as Sirius's name was written on the back.

"How did you get his underwear?" Mac asked.

"I don't know," Sirius said.

"She's not telling girls, leave her alone," Remus said.

"Thanks Reba," Sirius said. "You girls are like fricken lepers for Merlin's sakes. There's enough Sirius to go around."

"So girls, does anyone know who James's new girlfriend is?" Addison asked, getting to the point.

"No," they all muttered.

"Ok, sleepover is done. Serena, Reba, we need to go," Addison said.

"**WHAT?**" they both asked.

"It's time to go," Addison said.

"Bye girls," they called. "We should do this again some time."

"Definitely," Sirius muttered.

The three of them were walking out in the halls, in their underwear, mind you, completely unaware that they were indecent.

"Addison?" a voice said.

Addison looked behind her. She had been so anxious to get to the Room of Requirement that she hadn't really looked around or bothered to change.

"What?" she asked impatiently.

"Maimee, James?" Sirius asked confused.

"Who are these girls?" Maimee asked. "And why are you guys in your underwear?"

"Sleepover," Addison muttered.

"You two go out?" Addison asked, feeling the heat rise to her cheeks

"Yeah," Maimee said smiling. "We were trying to keep it a secret."

Sirius, Remus, and Addison's jaws all dropped and they felt more embarrassed about that than being seen in their underwear.

****

A/N: Please review!


	12. Just A Girl

****

A/N: I know, Sirius being a girl and getting his period is very unlikely, but it was funny and something different to put in the story. A Marauder is finally feeling what it's like to be hormonal.

****

Chapter 12-Just A Girl

"Sirius Black, hurry your ass up! We need to talk," Addison McKinnon yelled to what appeared to be a very beautiful girl. The girl had magnetic gray eyes, long black hair, and was only wearing a bra and some male boxers.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, love," the girl said. "These diapers are restraining me from walking like a human, and instead like a retarded duck."

"Oh, cut the bull. You just don't want to talk about it. What's the problem? Remus doesn't care. We just have to work harder now," Addison said. She didn't like standing in her knickers in the middle of hallway. It was indecent. It was really, really cold too.

Sirius, as the girl was called, stepped into the Room of Requirement where he saw his best friend, Remus Lupin, sitting on the floor. It didn't look like Remus Lupin though. It was a blonde girl, looking quite uncomfortable in daisy knickers.

"At least you didn't have to wear a thong," Sirius said to him.

"At least I still don't know how it feels to have PMS," Remus said, laughing.

"**THAT IS NOT FUNNY! I AM IN A DELICATE STATE RIGHT NOW AND MY HORMONES CAN'T DEAL WITH YOU RIGHT NOW, MOONY**!" Sirius yelled to his friend.

"Ok, calm down. It's ok. Did you take that Midol Lily gave you?" Addison asked, patting Sirius on the back.

"Yes," Sirius whimpered.

"Ok, Team Lily James is officially in a meeting. Let me take attendance," Addison said. "I need a roll call list."

"What? Are you stupid? There are three of us, Addy. Me, Remus, and you. No need for attendance. Now get this bloody show on the road. And why haven't you changed us back?" Sirius asked.

"I might need to go back to the sleepover, when Maimee is there. I could use backup," Addison said.

"Oh no. Not again. I enjoy seeing girls prance around in their knickers as much as the next guy, but I don't think I can deal with all this today," Sirius said.

"**YOU CAN'T DEAL WITH THIS? YOU? LET ME TELL YOU SIRIUS, MY BEST FRIEND IS DATING JAMES POTTER WHEN WE WERE TRYING TO HOOK MY OTHER BEST FRIEND UP WITH HIM!** I can't deal with it either. I am having to put up with this too," Addison said.

"**I HAVE MY PERIOD! HELLO? I THINK THAT IS A LITTLE MORE DISTURBING**. I am a **GUY**!" Sirius yelled.

"Lovers quarrel," Remus muttered.

"**SHUT UP**!" Addison and Sirius said. Addison started pulling Sirius's hair and Sirius kicked Addison in the shin. Remus just leaned back and grinned.

"Catfight," he said.

The two of them both stopped and stared at the blonde haired girl with disgust. Remus was indeed a pervert.

"Well, he is a Marauder. He's just quieter about his perverted side than the rest of us," Sirius said.

"We need to move on to bigger and better things. Maimee Hout, my best friend, is dating James Potter. Why? I don't know. Why would she do this?" Addison asked, clutching her electric blue/blonde hair.

"Well, she didn't know about this little plan. She does know that Lily doesn't like him though," Remus said. He looked slightly disappointed.

"What?" Addison asked. "You don't have your period too, do you? That would be just awful. One loony PMS-stricken girl is enough."

"No," Remus muttered.

"He had a little thing for Miss Maims," Sirius explained.

"Well that's perfect!" Addison said.

"What?" Sirius and Remus said together.

"Well, all we have to do is have Remus 'woo' Maimee and have give Lily the shove she needs towards James. It's perfect," Addison cried.

"I wouldn't do that to James. If Maimee is his girlfriend, then that means she is off limits. Marauders Rule," Remus said.

Sirius nodded in recognition. Addison just stared at the two boys with disbelief.

"James and Lily are the real deal. They are perfect. James has always known it and so have we. We have to make sacrifices. Even if it means breaking the whole Marauders Honor," Addison said.

"She's right," Sirius said.

"We can't break the rules, Padfoot. Do you not know what Rule #1 is? Well, you guys have always stuck by that when I needed you to. I don't plan on breaking it," Remus said, stubbornly.

"What's rule one?" Addison asked.

"Always stand by your fellow Marauders," Sirius said. "Hello, Moony? Am I not a Marauder? And do you not remember the Golden Rule? All's fair in love and war."

"I'm in, I guess. If it makes James happier," Remus said.

"We need to get back to that sleepover and have a little chat with Maimee. Then, and only then, will I change you back," Addison said.

"Deal," the other two said. They left the room in silence, except for the occasional groan of pain from Sirius.

"What?" Addison finally asked after hearing Sirius howl in pain.

"Cramps." he said.

"Never going to crack a joke about PMS ever again will you?" Addison asked.

"Never in my life. How do you do it? Give birth?" Sirius asked.

"Do I look like the one to tell you? I have never given birth," Addison said.

"I can change that," Sirius said cockily. Normally it would have been funny, but with Sirius in his current predicament as a girl, it was just creepy.

Addison just shuddered and made her way to the Gryffindor tower. Remus was walking in silence. The three of them had put some decent clothes on before they left. Sirius's apparel was quite interesting. Remus had just thrown on sweats but Sirius had put on a tight mini-skirt.

"Why did you want to wear that? Especially when you're PMSing?" Addison asked.

"To show off my gorgeous legs," Sirius said.

"We're going to a sleepover, not a damn corner," Addison said.

"You just shut your trap missy. You should be the one wearing this. Your legs are more of eye candy than mine are," Sirius said.

"I don't even want to know why you think about my legs," Addison said.

"We're here," Remus said. They stepped into the Common Room to see James and Maimee kissing in the corner. No one else was in the room.

"Ah-hem," Addison said. The two of them stopped, and blushed.

"Maimee, we're having a sleepover. We want you to hang out with my two new friends. I especially wanted them to meet my best friends, Maimee and **Lily**," Addison said, putting emphasis on Lily's name. She wanted to rub it in to James and Maimee.

"Ok. I'll see you tomorrow, James," Maimee said. She kissed James on the cheek and then headed up to the Girl's Dorm with the other three.

The girls, Alice, Arielle, Lily, and Mac were still in their knickers on the floor talking. They all looked up at Maimee, Sirius, Remus, and Addison when they entered.

"Oh, Maimee Hout, you have got to dish," Arielle said.

Maimee blushed and smiled. Addison, Sirius, and Remus all sent reproachful looks at her.

"Serena, Reba, Addy, sit down! Geez, if they had a spell called Air Conditioning, I would cast it," Mackenzie said.

"Oh, I don't think I would," Sirius said, licking his lips.

"I would! It's always so hot here," Maimee said, pulling off her shirt and pants.

Remus' eyes got so big Addison had to elbow him in the ribs.

"Maimsees, you've been hiding yourself girl. Why not share the goods?" Sirius asked, eyeing Maimee.

"What? Addison your friend is a little weird," Maimee said.

"Oh, that's Serena. She's from Durmstrang and you know they have a twisted sense of humor there," Arielle said.

"Oh," Maimee said. She looked cautiously at Sirius and then turned her attention back to Lily.

"What's wrong Lils? PMS?" Maimee asked.

"No," Lily said.

"Lucky you," Sirius mumbled.

"So, when did James ask you out?" Mac asked.

"Oh, well both of us were in the library, doing that Potions essay that's due Monday. He saw that I was alone and came and sat down. We started talking and he told me how he gave up on Lily. I knew she was probably very happy about that one. Well, we sort of just clicked and well, since Remus Lupin is never going to come around, I figured James was a great guy to spend time with," Maimee said.

Addison noticed Remus with his mouth open.

"So you liked Remus Lupin?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, since fifth year. That's why I didn't tell his secret to everyone. That's actually why I knew his secret," Maimee said.

"What secret?" All the girls asked.

"Oh, nothing. But, well, Remus never asked so I figured he must have been interested in someone else. Probably Lily," Maimee said.

"Oh, yeah right." Lily grumbled. She had been in a bad mood since she had found out about Maimee and James. She had no idea why. The rational part of her mind kept saying it was because her friend could do so much better. The other part, her emotions, kept telling her it was because she was in love. With James Potter.

Arielle was sitting next to Sirius and was painting her toenails a purple color when all of a sudden the bottle went into the air and landed right on Sirius's new mini-skirt.

"Hey, A, what was that for?" Sirius asked.

"Have you looked at your legs lately Cavewoman?" Arielle asked.

Immediately, everyone's eyes turned to look at Sirius's legs. They were covered in hair. Sirius looked at Remus' and found that his were silky smooth. He gritted his teeth in anger. Of course he got to be the girl with all the problems while Remus got to be perfect. He had all the luck.

"What's wrong with them?" Sirius asked.

"Well, unless you're planning to braid them, I would suggest shaving," Mac said.

She pulled out a razor and some shaving cream.

Sirius gulped and realized that this was not what he had bargained for.

"Here you go," Addison said with a grin. She was so happy she hadn't shaved Sirius's legs when she had put the charm on him.

"It's what all girls do. But you know, she is from Durmstrang. They're like French right? So they wouldn't shave," Arielle said.

"That's in France. And the French school is Beauxbatons you imbecile," Remus said, rolling his blue eyes at her.

"Don't look at me in that tone of voice, Reba. Don't mess with the bull or you'll get the horns," Arielle said.

"Do you even know what a bull is?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, it's like a cow right?" Arielle asked.

"No," Remus said. "Just help Serena shave her legs."

"Ok," Arielle said happily.

"She has got to have the shortest attention span ever," Remus grumbled.

"Ok, steady, steady Serena," Mac coached. Sirius had the razor and was ready to shave. He took the razor to his skin and moved upwards. Instantly hair came off of his leg.

"**YES! SERENA WHITE IS THE QUEEN OF THE WORLD!**" Sirius said, jumping up.

"Yeah, more like PMS queen of the World," Addison said.

"Let me do it again," Sirius said. He did it not as carefully and cut the skin.

"Ow! Mummy, ow! It hurts. Make it stop!" he cried.

"It's a nick Serena. It happens," Addison said.

"Does anyone have anything else I can use?" Sirius asked. "That is a little less painful?"

Lily smiled and rushed to her bag.

"It's a Muggle product. It's called Nair," Lily said, holding up a bright pink bottle.

"Nair wears short shorts!" Arielle sang.

"Crazy lass," Sirius mumbled.

Sirius cleaned off the shaving cream in the bathroom and returned with a pad over his nick and hair still on his legs.

"Si-I mean Serena, why did you put a maxi pad over your cut?" Addison asked, over the laughter.

"To stop the blood. Isn't that what they are for?" Sirius asked.

"Well yes. But that's blood from your period. Not from a cut," Addison explained.

"I don't care. I don't want to shrivel up and die from severe lack of blood so this will have to do," Sirius said.

"Whatever," Addison answered.

"So how does this Nair stuff work?" Sirius asked.

"You just rub it on your legs and four minutes later you wash it off. It's simple," Lily said.

She put some of it in her hands and rubbed it on Sirius's leg.

"Oh, I love being a girl," Sirius said.

"Why? You get your period and you have to give birth?" Lily asked.

"But these are the moments you treasure," Sirius said.

"Whatever," Lily said, rubbing it on.

"There, all done," she announced.

"Can I wash it off now?" Sirius asked.

"No, four minutes to go," Lily said.

**2 ½ minutes later..**

"How about now?" he asked.

"**NO**!" they all yelled.

**3 ½ minutes later..**

"How about now?" he asked them.

"Wait for 30 bloody seconds you moron!" Addison yelled.

"But it itches. It itches bad," Sirius said.

"Ok, time's up," Lily said.

She grabbed a washcloth from the bathroom and rinsed off the lotion. There was good news and bad news.

The good news was that the hair had come off.

The bad news was that Sirius was allergic to Nair.

"Great. Just great," he mumbled.

**A/N: I personally have never used the product Nair with a great and remaining fear that my legs will have the same reaction that Sirius's had. Please share all comments.**


	13. Head Over Feet

****

Chapter 13- Head Over Feet

****

Lily's POV

Stunned. Silenced. Mute. No words. Speechless. Lily Evans is at a loss for words for once in her life. I have no idea how I feel, what I want, who I need. Well, that's not true. I disgust myself as I hear the answer roll through my thoughts. His name. His face. His voice. His new girlfriend.

Maimee Hout. My best friend. I just don't get it. How has he moved on so quickly from me? What does she have that I don't?

Well Lily, maybe it's the fact that she actually appreciates him. She doesn't cringe in his presence. She actually likes him.

I don't like him. I despise him. I hate him. Yet, my heart feels differently. Damn my hormones. Damn my common sense. It's there. The passion. Something they will never have. I hate to say it but James Potter was right. He was correct. We have the most magical heat between the two of us. It's indescribable.

What's with this crazy world that I live in? It's making my life twist into places I always thought I hated. I am in love. A first for me. Love. True breathtaking love. True stomach turning love. Butterfly stricken love. I am absolutely crazy for this boy. How has he done it?

Jealousy. That's how he's done it. I have heard of nothing but James Potter from my friend Maimee since that dreadful night at the sleepover. It's been a week. A long, hard week for me. Their public displays of affection have made me jealous. Jealous of what they have. Jealous of who she has.

Even a month ago I could have told you a true opinion of James Potter. I could have. He hasn't even had to try hard to win my heart. I wish I could tell my heart who to love, because James most certainly isn't it. I thought I was the only one immune to his charms. Has he actually won me over?

I couldn't tell him though. Never. He'd have won. I am as stubborn as a mule, I'll admit it. I don't have the pride. I haven't decently looked him in the eye for a week. He knows. I know he knows that this has upset me. My best friend. I doubt he truly cares for her. Maybe he does. His maturity certainly has been noticeable.

Maimee Hout though. My friend has won him over. She's probably prettier than me, smarter than me, funnier than me, nicer than me. No wonder he likes her.

She has long, blonde hair and penetrating navy eyes. Legs that go on forever and a contagious laugh. Just his type. The trophy wife. Then there's me. The short fiery red head who is a complete bitch at times. The biggest emotional roller coaster that this school has seen. There's nothing remarkable about me. Other than I have great friends. Well, he's surely discovered that.

Wonder who's next. Will he move on to Addison? She's beautiful too. Sirius would kill him though. Poor Remus. He has always likes Maimee. I know how he feels now. I didn't think Potter would bother me this much. He's gotten under my skin.

I hate him for it. But inside, I love him. I love him. When did it happen? I don't know? I have felt it since the train ride. The tension. I just thought it was dislike. Maybe it wasn't always hate, maybe it was actual feelings. Have I just always been this blind?

He's hit me like a bludger to the stomach. I feel it and it hurts. I am a lost cause and he's given up on me. Never will we be a couple. I'll always be the girl he'll remember fighting with. In fifty years he and Maimee will have beautiful kids and I'll have to baby-sit them while they go off to parties to showcase themselves.

What a wonderful and fulfilling life I get to live. Why have they done this to me? I trusted her. I don't think I trusted him, but maybe deep down I did. She never could have known I liked him though. It's not Maimee's fault. What have we always said? Our friendship comes first. We'll be sisters forever, a boy can't last that long. I can't penalize her. It would be betraying the one steady thing I have. Loyalty.

I don't know if I can say that anymore. I feel another steady emotion. I feel love. And I really don't like it. Potter was right, always has been. I feel what he has always felt. I wonder if he feels it now?

It's all my fault. All his fault. It could be all Dumbledore's fault and I'd still be upset.

I entered the thick curtain into the Hogwarts room and saw James in the corner, actually studying. At least Maimee's setting an example. Maimee. Damn her.

I stared for a moment, sorrow filled eyes. Then, before I knew it, my feet carried me to my room. I slammed the door. I jumped onto the bed and brought the pillow to my tear-stained face and screamed the same blood-curdling scream I had that first day on the train. Unfortunately, it was for the same person. James bloody Potter.

****

A/N: please review


	14. Only One

****

Chapter 14-Only One

****

James' POV

One week. One long week. I haven't seen those beautiful green eyes that haunt me. I saw them today though. She walked in and looked me right in the eye. It hurt. Hurt much more than I thought it would. I have a girlfriend now though. A smart, beautiful, funny girlfriend.

Maimee Hout is adorable. But she will never compare to my Lily. Never. I feel bad for the poor girl. She has so much to live up to. Yet, she never will. Lily Evans will always remain a special place in my heart. She was my first love. She was the only person who could make me so mad, but make me fall so hard in love.

She's gorgeous. She's smart, smart beyond belief. She's the one person who I can say I've always taken seriously. Well, not in her presence. I had to give her up. She'll never see me for what I am. Never James. Not even Prongs. Always Potter.

Maimee is a great person, always has been a great friend. It's just a little odd the way things end up. I always figured I would date Lily in seventh year, not her best friend. I am actually surprised by my own actions. The words sort of slipped out when we were in the library last week.

She's a great girl though. She will be special to me, even if it kills me. I want to make it work. A part of me wants to prove to Lily that I can take a relationship seriously. For a few days I had my mind steer clear of her face, but it slipped back in, as it always does. This time, I won't let her get to me.

I feel heat when I kiss Maimee, but not sparks. Not what I imagine me and Lily would have. No matter what I always find myself comparing the two. Although I know there's no comparison.

Remus and Sirius have seemed distant this week. I've only had Peter and Maimee to hang out with and I miss my best friends. I miss Lily. I miss a part of me I have left behind.

We have to patrol again tonight, as we always do. The Heads are supposed to stick together, but we drift apart. We split up. She can't be around me at all these days. I figured it was because she felt sorry for her best friend. Always has a negative view on me.

But my conclusion has changed. After our first glance at one another in a week, I saw sadness sparkle in the eyes I am so in love with. She seemed genuinely upset with me. Then, if that wasn't enough, I heard her scream. Not out of delight. It was heartbreak.

Well, she is not the only person who's heartbroken here. I am feeling it too. It will never work between us. I have finally come around to thinking like she has, and sure enough, she changes her mind about me. I have the best luck.

I can't leave behind Lily Evans. I can't. I am a fool to think I can. I can secretly desire, but how fair is that to my girlfriend? Not fair at all. She won't have to know though. She doesn't understand me that well. Not like Lily does. She's the only one who can see within the depths of my heart without even searching. She can feel it. I can too.


	15. Three's Company

****

A/N: This chapter was just a filler chapter. It was a little thing I wrote and I don't know why I wrote it.

****

Chapter 15-Three's Company

I have been shaved. I have been padded. I have been lotioned. I have been a girl. I have had to pee sitting down. And let me tell you, it has not been fun. I love women, don't let me get you wrong. But, if you're eating bacon in the morning, do you want to see a pig being mutilated in front of you? No, you want to just eat your bacon.

The same goes for women. I love them. I want to date. I don't want to see the blood that comes out once a month. I don't want to see them shaving their legs. Although I bet Addison could do it and still turn me on. That girl could act like a chimp and prance around in a gorilla outfit and still turn me on. Maybe I should suggest it to her.

The point to his is, I want my mummy! I didn't like being a girl. I actually laughed like a lunatic once Addy took the charm off of me. For once, I was happy to be Sirius. To be a guy. Actually, I'm always happy to be me. The ladies love me.

But never will I comment on any girls imperfections. Periods, Hairy legs, nothing. I completely understand if they want that natural look. Gross, but safe.

You know, if I was always a girl, I wouldn't be so polite about it. I would be telling people about it. Say if McGonagall wants homework, a period is a perfectly good excuse according to me.

You know, being a girl has benefits. I got quite an eyeful, as did Moony. That was awesome. Plus, I can torment Addy about seeing her in her knickers. You see, that whole PMS thing was so worth it just for that.

Now, I love James like a brother, but never again will I become a girl for him. Never. He is out of luck. I am Sirius Black and I am happy about it.

You know, those girls have it pretty bad. They have monthly's, they have to worry about their appearance, they have catfights over me. Those poor girls who have to worry about boys affections. I feel so bad for them. I wouldn't like having to impress me either.

You know, James is lucky. He's chased after two total babes. I saw Maimee in her undies and trust me, it was not a disappointment. But then there's little Lilykins, now what has that girl been hiding? I totally understand his whole "infatuation" with her now. I kind of feel it too. But then there's Addy. Whoa, mama.

**Sirius, you are so hopeless.**

Addy babe, how'd you get in my fantasy? Well, you're always there, but not clothed.

**Ew Sirius! You're such a pervert. I just wanted to say that I don't like you envisioning me in my knickers and if you even say one word, I will personally kick you in your balls every day of the year.**

Ouch, the cubs can't handle that kind of abuse from Mama Bear.

**What?**

Not my balls!

_Addison, that is not something you joke about. It hurts!_

**Who's joking Remus?**

Oh, I like em' feisty! Wait a tick-Moony, you're in my fantasy?

**When I say no talking about me in my knickers, that means Lily and Maimee too!**

I still can think about your sister and Arielle and Alice. Not a bad sight at all. But, you're taking all the fun out of life.

**Am not!**

You so are..

_Remus leaves in frustration mumbling something along the lines of, "**We really should go on Jerry Springer.."**_


	16. Just Missed The Train

****

Chapter 16-Just Missed The Train

A few weeks later, we find the newest couple at Hogwarts kissing in a broom closet, something they do frequently. James and Maimee were finished with their homework and were spending a little quality time with one another before James had to go on rounds.

Maimee's long blonde hair felt like silk against James's fingers. He smiled. Maybe he and Maimee were good for each other after all. She was a great kisser.

They broke apart and smiled at one another.

"James, there is something I want to say," Maimee said.

"What's that Maimee baby?" James asked.

"Well, I know we haven't been dating all that long. It just feels like we're getting serious more quickly than one would usually expect. What I'm trying to say is, James Potter, I.." she said, trailing off.

He looked her in the eyes and smiled.

"You what?" he asked her.

"I love you," Maimee said.

"You what?" James asked, surprised by her bluntness.

"I love you James Potter. These weeks have been the best in my life," Maimee said, her navy eyes sparkling. He knew she meant it.

"I-I-" James stuttered, unsure of what to say. She placed a finger over his lips to silence him.

"I don't need to hear it. I just wanted you to know that's how I feel," Maimee said. She combed her fingers through her hair and adjusted her shirt and left the broom closet.

"Damn," James said to himself. She was gone by the time he reached the outside of the closet. She was in the Gryffindor Common Room most likely.

.X.

He made his way back to the Heads Room, where he saw Lily, crying on the couch, yet again. She had been doing that frequently.

He saw her and just kept walking. A few months ago he would have asked what was wrong, but now he just couldn't. She was long gone for him. Something he could never reach.

He sat down at his desk and began doodling. They still had an hour before rounds.

That's when he heard her. The voice of an angel.

"James?" she asked him.

He turned his head to see her cheeks blotched red with tears and her eyes puffy from crying. She was still beautiful.

"Yeah Lily?" he asked her.

"Am I a broken-?" she hiccupped. "Am I a broken person?"

He stared at her in amazement. She thought she was broken? He himself had been thinking the exact opposite.

"What do you mean? Who told you that?" he asked her, walking over to sit on the couch.

"No one did. I just don't know what to think anymore. I don't know what people think of me and I am sure I don't want to know," Lily said.

"You're not broken, Evans," James said, reassuring her.

"But I am cold. I know I am. You yourself could justify that point," Lily said.

"You're not cold either. You just don't like me. Understandable. Not many people do. You're not mean to everyone. Maimee says you're a great friend," James said.

What does Maimee know? Lily thought to herself.

She fiddled with her ruby ring on her pinkie finger.

"I don't know how anyone can perceive me anymore. I used to be so assured as to how I ran my life and what I did. Now, I just don't feel anything. I feel numb to it all," Lily said.

"Lily, I know how people think of you. They think you're smart, beautiful, nice, funny, and most of all a good person. You know that and I know that. What's the real reason you're asking me a question?" James asked.

"Why did you give up on me James?" she asked quietly.

He sure hadn't expected that. She cared that he didn't pursue her anymore? What was wrong with that picture? Was Lily Evans coming around when he had finally given up on his goal since fourth year?

"Evans? Are you ok?" James asked.

"I-I'm fine James. I just need to know. Why did you give up on me? Was it because I was cold? Was it because I was a broken person?" she asked him, lifting her head up so he could see her emerald green eyes, absorbing every ounce of power they possessed.

"No Lily, it's not because you're not any of those things. I'm lonely. Well, I was lonely. I can't wait around for you forever. It's probably better if we're just friends anyway," James said. He partially believed what he was saying himself.

"So, there's no chance for us? Ever?" Lily asked.

"I can't answer that Lily. You know I can't. I have a girlfriend. She is your best friend. It's just not right," he said to her.

"I hate you, James Potter," she whispered. He heard every word. It stung.

"You hate me?" he asked.

"I hate how you make me feel. One minute I hate you with every ounce of integrity and the next you make me feel like I'm falling fast. It's an amazing feeling but scary at the same time. I don't want to be in love, not with you anyways," she said.

"L-L-Love?" he stuttered out. That was the second time that night that a beautiful girl had told him that they loved him.

Normally, any guy would be floating in bliss at this point, but at that moment, it did not feel good. Not at all. He had missed his chance.

Before anything could happen, she seized his lips to hers and wrapped him in the most delightful kiss he could imagine. He enjoyed it, but deep down, he knew it was wrong. What about Maimee? He did something he knew he never would have done.

He backed away from Lily Evans's soft lips and muttered "I can't." Her aroma was still on him as he left the Heads Room.

He left her there crying, more confused than she had been when he had entered.


	17. Parts Undone

****

Chapter 17-Parts Undone

Part I: **Lily**

Lily needed to see her friends but she could only talk to one. Maimee was out of the question, it would just degrade their relationship if Lily had a heart-to-heart with her. So, Addison McKinnon was the only one who could possibly understand Lily at that precise moment in time.

She opened the doors to the Gryffindor Common Room and spotted Addison chatting with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. They were huddled in a corner and speaking in hushed whispers. When Lily approached them, an awkward silence followed and guilty smiles appeared.

"Ok, I don't want to know. I need to talk to Addy," Lily said. "Let's go up to the dorm."

"Ok, Maimee's up there too. We can catch up," Addison said brightly, running her fingers through her electric blue streaks.

"On second thought, the Heads Room should be empty," Lily said. She yanked Addison out of the room and didn't notice James entering the Common Room.

When they reached Oleander, Lily sighed and fed him the password.

"And who is this, miss?" Oleander asked, bobbing his white head in-between the satin curtains.

"This is Addison, my friend. Now let us in!" Lily said.

"Not sure if I should, Miss Lily," Oleander said, a grin forming.

"And why not? You let Addison and her friends in before," Lily said.

"Ah, but Professor Dumbledore had a talking with me, miss. A good, long, boring talk about how only the Heads should be permitted in," Oleander said, recalling the moment with droopy eyes.

"I give Addy permission to come in," Lily said. "Now Open up! Graham Crackers, Graham Crackers!"

Lily and James had changed the password earlier. Oleander's curtains spread and the door to the room appeared.

They entered and Addison looked around again.

"Wow Lils, living large here. This is nice," Addison said.

"Thanks," Lily said.

"Now what's this about? It's about Potter isn't it? That's why Maimee couldn't know," Addison said, shifting on the couch and getting more comfortable.

"Precisely. I don't want to ruin their relationship but, I think, I think I am falling for James Potter," Lily said.

"What do you mean?" Addison said, trying to cover up her huge grin.

"I mean, that I think I love him. Well, loveis a pretty strong word. I think I'm growing infatuated with him. Now, I have tried and tried not to feel this way. Trust me, he is not the first person on my list. He's down there with Merlin and You-Know-Who," Lily said, frowning.

"So, you may like James?" Addy asked. Their plan was working. They had thought that the whole Maimee thing would be horrible but in all actuality, it backfired. Lily was starting to like James.

"That's not all," Lily said wearily.

"There's more?" Addy asked, feeling the excitement rise in her chest.

"I kissed him," she said quietly. "I told him I loved him, and then I kissed him."

"What did he do?" Addison asked.

"Well, I thought he was enjoying it, but then he walked out muttering something about 'He couldn't'. I don't get it. What does Maimee have that I don't?" Lily asked.

"Lily if you do remember, James wasn't interested in Maimee until last month. He's always liked you. Which should make Maimee think, 'What does Lily have that I don't?' I am sure she compares herself to you a lot, just as you do. I can't imagine what kind of trouble James is going through. Two girls tell him that they love him," Addison said.

"Two? Did you say two?" Lily asked.

"Um, yeah, I did," Addison said, wishing she hadn't. "Maimee told me before you came in."

"Great. Just great. I thought she barely liked him, but now she loves him. As if my life couldn't get any more complicated," Lily said.

She kept on ranting and Addison hugged her and left, knowing the fiery red temper was about to come out.

Part II:** James**

****

James POV

I went to talk to the only man I know who has had woman troubles almost as bad as I do now. Sirius Black has had women falling for him since the tender age of 5 ½ years old. He was in the Wizarding Wonder World Water Park and was getting ready to get on a water slide. A little girl tried to cut him and the lifeguard was about to let the little girl go when Sirius flashed her his infamous smile. Of course, Sirius got to go on that water slide.

My point is, Sirius understands women. He has a gift. Lucky bastard. Anyways, he is so used to breaking women's hearts and gaining them, that I have come to him. I hate to say it, but he understands them better than anyone ever will.

"What's up Prongs?" he asked as he saw me enter the Portrait Hole. Lily and Addison McKinnon were leaving and bumped into me. She's probably trying to make sense of what I did. If I knew, I could tell her. I am completely and utterly confused.

I didn't reply to him. He knew.

"Women troubles. Come on ol' Prongsies. No better place to discuss women than in the Girls Bathroom," Sirius said.

"You have got to be joking," Remus said.

"I am not. Moaning Myrtles is available. No girls ever go in there," Sirius said.

"Why don't we just go in the dorm?" Remus asked.

"Hey I give out the advice, I choose the spot. You can tag along too, Moony. I sense women troubles on your sleeve as well," Sirius said, using his grasshopper voice as he liked to call it.

So, we walked to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Thankfully, she had been flushed down a toilet so we didn't have to listen to her complain.

"Now Prongs, what happened?" Sirius asked.

"Maimee said she loved me," I told him, hiding some of the truth.

"That's it? You take me out of a perfectly good Wizards Chess game to tell you how to react when a girl loves you? Man, you're pathetic," Sirius said.

"Well, what happens when two girls love you? And one girl, who is not your girlfriend kisses you? What happens when you're confused as to who you want to be with more?" I asked.

"Lily kissed you?" Sirius asked.

"Prongs, this has been what you've been waiting for. Hasn't it?" Remus asked.

"Well, what if she only likes me because I'm not available now?" I asked.

"James, I know Lily. I have been Prefect with her for two years. If she said it, she meant it. She hates when you get under her skin and now you have, but not in the way she expected. My theory is this. She was afraid of how you would treat her. She thought you would dump her in a second. But now she sees how you treat her friend and she likes it. She is changing her opinion of you. So, I honestly think that Lily may actually feel something for you," Remus said.

"Nice sentiments Moony," Sirius said. Remus rolled his eyes.

"So, what should I do? She kissed me and it was incredible. I thought Maimee was a great kisser but never in my life have I had a kiss like that. There was electricity Padfoot. But Maimee is my girlfriend, I can't break her heart. Lily would change her whole perception of me in an instant. What we need to do is get her to dump me. How do we do it? How?" I pondered.

That's when Sirius had a brilliant idea.

"How about we send in some backup. Some eye candy? And no, I am not talking about me. I have my sights elsewhere. I am talking about trusty ol' Moony. How about it ol' chap?" Sirius asked him.

"That is brilliant, Padfoot. That way I wouldn't be breaking her heart and me and Lily can get together," I said. "Yippee."

That is when I jumped in the air and slipped on some water and fell and hurt this beautiful head of mine. I am fine though, I'm a quick healer.

"Smooth, Prongs, smooth. And two hotties fall for you? How I don't get it?" Sirius asked.

"It's my astounding good looks, surprising intelligence, and quick wit that always brings them in," I said, cockily. I tried to limit the cockiness. Around my friends it was ok, we were only joking.

"How about it Moony ol' chap?" Sirius asked.

"Stop calling me old. I am a werewolf and the premature graying comes from that you dolt," Remus said. He sent Sirius a dirty look. This was the second time he had let slip on his little crush on Maimee Hout.

"Please Moony, Please? Me and Lily are destined to be together. I don't want to be indecent," I said.

"Oh and playing matchmaker behind her back isn't indecent?" Remus asked. Me and Sirius gave him the puppy dog look that worked so well on everyone, Marauders included.

"Fine, I'll do it," Remus said.

Part III: **Operation Clone**

Addison, Remus, and Sirius met in the Room of Requirement that night to plan their next move on Operation Lily James.

"So, we know this. Lily loves James, James loves Lily, Maimee loves James. You see, that just does not fit does it?" Sirius asked.

"No, it doesn't," Addison said. She had heard Sirius, James, and Remus's plan for splitting up James and Maimee. So, one part of the whole process was covered. Now Addison's focus had to be on Lily. She had to try and convince her to still love James. But how?

"What we need is Sirius. He is convincing. Just his face would assure her that James still cares for her. But Sirius needs to be with Remus to watch over Maimee. How do we do it?" Addison asked.

"Why don't we switch places. I'll talk to Lily," Sirius said.

"I can't trust you to do that!" Addison said.

"And why not?" Sirius asked.

"You don't know how to talk to girls without making them cry or slap you," Addison said.

"I am talking to you and you're not crying or slapping me," Sirius said.

"I could change that. Fortunately for you, I am restraining myself with great willpower," Addison chellenged, balling her hand into a fist.

"I like em' feisty," Sirius said, grinning.

"What we need, is Addison to be Sirius and Sirius to be Addison. That way, Maimee could see her friend, but me and Sirius could still be in touch," Remus said.

"Great idea," Sirius said. "One problem!"

"What?" Remus asked.

"I hated being a girl!" Sirius whined.

"But it's Addison. Addison McKinnon. Think about it Sirius," Remus said. Sirius smiled, perverted, devious thoughts forming in his mind.

"I'll do it," Sirius said.

"Do I not have a say in this?" Addison asked.

"No," Sirius and Remus said together.

"I know that it's a good plan, but I don't want Sirius's perverted hands on my body. It's gross," Addison said.

"How do I know you won't be admiring my body, hmm? I don't think you're as innocent as you look Miss Addison," Sirius said, smirking.

"Ew!" Addison cried.

"When do we do it?" Remus asked.

"Tomorrow," Sirius said. "Operation Clone is in motion."

"Clone? Operation Clone?" Addison asked.

"Just flow with the motion of the ocean, babe," Sirius said.

****

A/N: I hope you liked it.


	18. Somebody Told Me

****

Chapter 18-Somebody Told Me

"There is one thing I must ask before we go through with this," Sirius said, slowly, his voice quavering.

_Was he getting second thoughts about switching places?_, Addison wondered.

"Go ahead Sirius," Addison said, inhaling deeply.

"You don't have your monthly do you?" he asked, his face contorting into fear.

Addison and Remus laughed.

"Not that it's your business, but no. I don't get it for another week. And I shaved my legs just for you," Addison said, still laughing. Sirius was trembling but a look of relief showered onto his face.

"Thank Merlin," Sirius said.

"Is there anything I should know about you before I switch?" Addison asked.

"Nope, not really. I am a normal, healthy boy who does not shed blood from danger zones once a month. And my legs? I'm all natural," Sirius said.

Addison rolled her eyes.

"Remus, do the charm so we can get this over with," Addison said.

He flicked his wand and in an instant, Addison was Sirius and Sirius was Addison. They looked at each other hoping nothing had gone wrong.

"You're me!" Sirius squealed.

"Let's get this done as soon as possible," Addison said. Her voice was deep and mature, unlike her own.

"But, I want to fix my hair!" Sirius said, his voice high pitched.

"I don't sound like that!" Addison said, hearing her own voice.

"Uh, yeah you do," Remus and Sirius said.

"Liars!" Addison said.

"We're here for Lily and James," Remus said.

"Let me just put some finishing touches on this," Sirius said.

"I don't need any touching up Sirius. Let's just go," Addison said.

"But Addy, I could get you some dates for this weekend. You never show off what you've got," Sirius said.

"With good reason. I don't want perverts like you hitting on me," Addison said.

"Hey, I take offense to that!" Sirius said. He pursed his lips and pouted at Remus.

"Ok, let's go," Remus said, leading them out of the Room of Requirement.

"Wow, you're short Addy," Sirius said.

"You're walking like you've got a load on your back. Stand straight Sirius or people will start calling me Quasimodo," Addison said.

"Blah Blahdy Blah," Sirius said, mimicking Addison.

"Oh, deal with it," Remus said to both of them. "Padfoot, you make one hormonal girl."

"Ok, me and Sirius are going to the Common Room. Addy, you go to the Heads Room and wait for Lily. See of Oleander will let you in," Remus said.

"But he wouldn't last time," Addison said.

"Maybe because you're Sirius he will. Lie," Remus advised.

"I'm a bad liar though," Addison said.

"Tell him that you left your tap dancing shoes in there and you need them for Prefect duty." Sirius said. His face was perfectly serious. Addy saw her own blue eyes staring deeply into her own. Which was odd.

"But you're not a Prefect," Addison said.

"It's a stupid curtain. Do you really think that it will know whether I'm prefect or not?" Sirius asked. He and Remus had turned the corner when Addison was about to reply. She made her way to the Heads Room by herself.

She met Oleander. His white head was bobbing in and out of the blue and white silk curtains.

"Let me in," Addison said, bravely, keeping her tone steady.

"Why should I Mr. Black?" Oleander asked mischievously.

"I need to talk to Lily," Addison complained.

"Not a good enough reason for me," Oleander said, a grin on his face.

"GRAHAM CRACKERS! Let me in!" she shouted.

"Temper Tantrums? Wow, what has the male population come to?" Oleander asked.

"I lied before. I don't want to see Lily. I left my tap dancing shoes in there and I need them for Prefect duty," Addison said, using Sirius's ridiculous alibi.

"Why didn't you say so?" Oleander asked. The curtains spread and in Addison went.

"Stupid curtain," she muttered.

She walked in and saw Lily sleeping on the couch. She went over and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Lily, Lily, LILY!" she shouted.

Lily opened her eyes and jumped as she saw Addison.

"What?" Addison asked.

"Sirius, how did you get in here?" Lily asked.

"Oh, Oleander let me in," Addison said.

"And he wouldn't let Addy in? I really don't like that curtain. Peeves would be a better guard for the door," Lily said. "What do you want?"

"Well Lily, I came to talk to you about James," Addison said.

"What about him?" Lily asked.

"Well, I know that you like him and all and I thought well, you should know some things about him," Addison said.

"Addison told you? I'm gonna kill her," Lily said, gritting her teeth.

"Don't. I made her tell me," Addison lied.

"Whatever. I don't like him anymore. It's hopeless. There is no chance for us. James has told me that," Lily said sadly.

"But he really does like you! He just doesn't want to break Maimee's heart," Addison said.

"I know. He has morals. Something I never knew," Lily said, holding onto a pillow and hugging it.

"You don't know a lot of things. He really does feel the same way. He just kind of lost hope in you guys," Addison explained.

"I guess I kind of gave him that impression as well," Lily said.

"Kind of? You patronize the guy a lot," Addison said.

"What do you know Sirius?" Lily asked angrily.

"I know that you want to be with him. I know he wants to be with you too," Addison said.

"Why are you being so mature about all of this Sirius?" Lily asked, smiling.

"I don't know. I just think it's important," Addison said.

"Thanks," Lily said. She got up and hugged Addison.

"No problem, that's what friends are for," Addison said.

"So, how's that little thing you have going with Addy? She likes you a lot," Lily said.

"WHAT? Is that what you tell him? It's completely not true," Addison yelled.

"What are talking about? Are you really as insane as Addison describes you?" Lily asked, laughing.

"That's more like it," Addison mumbled. "Me and Addison McKinnon are not an item and never will be."

"I thought you were going to ask her out?" Lily asked.

"I was?" Addy asked, completely bewildered.

"Yes, you were. You told me that last week," Lily said.

"I did?" Addison asked, shocked.

"Earth to Sirius! Hello? We were talking about our relationship problems. Fond memories, I know," Lily said.

"Well, Lils, it's been real. I hope I helped you. I need to go talk to Addison right now," Addison said. She did too, Sirius had some explaining to do once they changed back.

.X.

"Addy, you're not paying attention are you?" Maimee Hout asked her friend. The two were playing wizard's chess. What Maimee didn't know was that Addison was really Sirius undercover and this whole game was a set up.

"Oh yes Maimee darling, I am. Have I told you how that skirt accentuates your long legs?" Sirius asked.

"A few times Addy. Have you been reading your sister's Muggle magazines?" Maimee asked.

"Muggle magazines? The ones where the pictures don't move? What a bore. I never would do that on my own free will," Sirius said, disgusted. He was looking for Remus. Moony was supposed to come over and flirt with Maimee five minutes ago.

"Come on Moony, don't be a pansy," Sirius muttered.

"What? Is that some sort of code you and your chessmen have?" Maimee asked.

"Oh, why yes it is!" Sirius said.

Remus walked over to the Chess table slowly, Sirius looking into his eyes trying to send vibes to him.

"Way to be a man, Remus," Sirius said through gritted teeth. Remus's excellent hearing caught this and he just smiled.

"Yes, you're doing a great job at that Padfoot," Remus said. Sirius sent evil eyes and bad mental vibes to Remus.

"Oh look Maimee, our dear friend Remus Lupin has showed up to watch us play chess. Isn't he a dear? What do you say we flash him?" Sirius asked.

"Addy, what is up with you today? She has not been herself. I think Sirius Black may have slipped something in her pumpkin juice," Maimee said, looking at her friend with a small bit of fear.

"Oh, Maims, that's a good idea actually," Sirius said.

"See what I mean?" Maimee asked, looking at Remus. His stomach did butterflies.

"You look nice Maimee," Remus said, pulling up a chair and sitting next to them, watching their game.

"Doesn't that skirt accentuate her long legs?" Sirius asked.

"Sure, Addison," Remus said, uncomfortably.

"So, Maimee, you know Sirius Black. Isn't he hot?" Sirius asked her.

"Um, I have a boyfriend Addy. I don't really want to look at yours," Maimee said.

"She said I was her boyfriend?" Sirius asked with excitement.

Remus sent a look to Sirius to sit down and shut up.

"I mean, yeah, that's cool. Your own choice not to stray your eyes to the other hot males in the Hogwarts Population. I mean, Remus here is absolutely adorable. Aren't you Remus ol' buddy?" Sirius asked. He reached over the chess board to pinch at Remus's cheeks.

"So cute, so absolutely cute. Don't you think Maim babe?" Sirius asked.

"Sure," Maimee said.

"Look, it's Jamesie! I must go have a chat for ol' times sake. Oh Jamesies!" Sirius said in a shrill voice.

"She really is being weird," Maimee said. She and Remus were sitting close and she couldn't help but notice. But, her boyfriend was in the same room. Yet, he seemed to be talking to Addison.

.X.

"Prongs, it's me," Sirius said.

"Addison, how do you know my nickname? Did Sirius tell you? I'll kill him," James said, gritting his teeth.

"No, no, no. This is Sirius. I am Sirius. Sirius Orion Black. Your best mate. I taught you the ways of women. I am the Pouncing Padfoot. I intrigue the minds of young ladies all over Hogwarts," Sirius said.

"Addison, you've gone crazy. I bet Sirius put you up to this," James said.

"Oh yes, you're absolutely right. I have gone off my rocker. Quick, someone help me. How about St. Mungos? I hear the white walls blend in well with the munchkins dancing around in my head. Yes, it would be a pleasure to spend the rest of my insane life over in that hospital. An absolute delight," Sirius said in monotone, rolling his eyes. James really was daft.

"I left Remus and Maimee alone over there. I must say your friend needs help on charming the ladies," Sirius said.

"I could have told you that. Maybe she'll find that cute," James said hopefully.

"Ad-I mean Sirius went to talk to Lily," Sirius said.

"Why Sirius and not you?" James asked.

"My face reassures Maimee that Remus is genuine," Sirius said. James gave him a look.

"Ok, well Sirius is so debonair that he could convince Lily to still like you," Sirius said.

"Oh. OK," James said.

"Stupid git," Sirius muttered.

"What?" James asked.

"I said Make-up Kit. I need to order a make-up kit," Sirius said. He chuckled to himself inside.

"Did I really need to know that?" James asked.

"Yes! Maimee is your girlfriend isn't she?" Sirius asked.

"Well, yeah she is," James said.

"Don't bother me with your stupid accusations," Sirius said.

"Going insane. I swear to Dumbledore that she is going insane. Losing her marbles, she is," James said.

.X.

"Maimee, I really like you. A lot," Remus said. Maimee blushed.

"I like you too, Remus," she said.

"I wish that you and James weren't together. He's been going on and on about how he's felt so restrained since he's been in a relationship. I just yell at him and tell him how lucky he is to have you," Remus said.

"You do?" Maimee asked hopefully.

"Of course. It's the truth," Remus said. He smiled.

_And they said he had no charm._

**A/N: Please review**


	19. Unreachable

****

Chapter 19-Unreachable

It was late. They had classes in the morning, but Remus Lupin and Maimee Hout didn't care. They were talking on the Gryffindor Common Room couch. James and Addison McKinnon were watching them from a dark corner.

Actually, it was not Addison McKinnnon at all. It was indeed Sirius Black. Yet, James Potter had no idea as to that. He wasn't daft but he just thought it was Addy's monthly that made her so psycho. If only Sirius could have read his thoughts.

"Do you think I should go bust them now?" James asked.

"Give him time. The Marauder needs to work his magic," Sirius said, hushing James.

"They've been talking for two hours, Addison. I think I should be getting suspicious by now. If your boyfriend saw you talking to another guy for two hours would he not be a little weary about his relationship?" James asked.

"Maybe. I guess you can go pretend to have a little temper tantrum," Sirius said, rolling his eyes and casually dismissing him with a hand.

James walked over to the couch, putting on his angry face, although he was actually quite delighted that Remus had won her over.

"What's this all about Maimee?" he asked her. Maimee looked up at him, blushing.

"Oh James, me and Remus were just talking," Maimee said.

"For two hours?" James asked.

"Well, yes, it was that long?" she asked, looking at her wristwatch. "Wow, it was."

"So what should we do about this? I can't have you talking to other guys while I am your boyfriend," he said.

"Can we talk privately James?" Maimee asked.

"Sure," he said. He was smiling inside.

Maimee led him over near the Portrait Hole. She took in a deep breath and finally began to talk.

"I know you still love Lily," she blurted out.

"You what? No, that's not it," James said.

"Yes it is. I see how you look at her. You love her. And I don't fit into that equation. The thing is, that wouldn't have bothered me that much. It's the fact that she loves you too." Maimee said. Her eyes held true sincerity.

"I have been a bad friend. I can't imagine how Lily must be feeling. It's not fair to either of you that we have this relationship. And Remus helped me realize this. It's not fair to me either. I like him," she said. James nodded. He didn't think that Maimee would know everything.

"Remus is a nice guy. I think we just went out to have someone. I was sick of waiting for Lily and you were sick of waiting for Remus. I was Mr Right Now. I know that Remus is your Mr. Right. I can't stand in the way of true love," James said, smiling.

"Me neither. I always said you and Lily were great for each other. The two of us? We're just better as friends," Maimee said.

"Exactly," James said.

"Lily's been so distant with me. I figured it out after awhile. She loves you. And I had been trying to pretend that it was me you loved, when all along it was her. It's not right. I stole my best friend's man," Maimee said; yet now she was crying.

"She still loves you Maims. You're one of her best friends. No matter what you do, you'll always have that," James said.

"Thanks James. So, we're friends?" Maimee asked.

"Always," James said.

"Well?" Sirius and Remus asked.

"We broke up!" Maimee and James said happily together.

"That's terrific!" Sirius screamed.

"You knew this was coming didn't you Addy?" Maimee asked.

"Um, no. It's an absolute shock to me," Sirius said.

"Sure," James said, winking. Sirius nodded.

"Well, I am going to go to bed," Maimee said.

"Good night boys, Addy," Maimee said.

"Night," they all called.

"Well, you and Maims will be good together. Don't hurt her though Remus. She's a great girl," James said, turning to Remus.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Remus said, smiling.

"Now go get her Prongs!" Addison said.

James shook his head confused but left the Portrait Hole all the same.

"Don't call him Prongs when you're not you, you imbecile!" Remus said.

"Sorry, it slipped," Sirius said, grinning sheepishly. The two of them left, heading towards the Room of Requirement to go talk to Addison. They had to celebrate.

.X.

James ran to the Heads Room, as fast as his legs could take him. He loved her, and now he was free! He could have the chance of being with Lily, something he had wanted since he was fourteen years old.

He reached Oleander and muttered "Graham Crackers". He caught his breath and entered the room. Lily was sitting on the couch, scrunched in a ball. He walked over quietly, and stood near her.

She looked up at him, her eyes sparkling with tears. She seemed to always be crying when he saw her. She was still beautiful. It made him love her even more.

"Lily, what's the matter?" he asked, crouching down before her. He wiped a tear that was dripping down her cheek. She smiled.

"James, I am so confused," she said.

"I know, I am too," James said. "But I love you. I love you more than anything. It hurts. I feel what you feel."

"James, you have a girlfriend," Lily started to say. He put a finger to her lips.

"Not anymore. She dumped me," James said, laughing.

"Why?" Lily asked. "You're a great guy."

"We're better as friends. Plus, she likes Remus," James said.

"I knew it!" Lily said, smacking a hand to her knee.

"Yes, well, I did too. So we're in the same boat here," James said.

"James, I don't know what I want anymore. I have these feelings for you that I have never felt before. I just don't know if I can do it," Lily said, crying more.

"It's ok. We don't have to get involved right away. I can wait," James said.

"I don't want to be a rebound. Not with these feelings," Lily said.

"You would never be a rebound. You know Maimee? She was my rebound. I have only seen myself with one girl since day one. You would never be a rebound Lily Evans," James said.

He sat on the couch and she scrunched up to him. She rested her head on his chest and they lay there, falling fast asleep.

****

A/N: Just to answer your questions, they're not together yet. The reason is pretty simple, they want to let their relationship evolve on it's own. They feel it would ruin it to just rush it. Please review


	20. Breakaway

****

Chapter 20-Breakaway

__

I just want to know where I belong- Beautiful 

The winter holidays approached Hogwarts without the slightest warning. Before anyone knew it, the snow was falling and the Great Hall was being decorated beautifully. Professor Dumbledore seemed a little less tense, thinking the situation on Voldemort had simmered down. His wide grin and cheery eyes put everyone else in the Christmas spirit. Well, not everyone.

There were two students at Hogwarts who were not looking forward to going home. They were different from their families and didn't feel like they belonged. Lily Evans and Sirius Black had always felt that way. They had always known something was different about them. At eleven years old, they discovered what that something was.

For Lily, that something was her gift of magic. She had been pronounced a witch. Her parents seemed delighted, but her sister had not taken the news well at all. That is the reason Lily dreaded going home. Petunia Evans was not the nicest girl you'd ever meet. She was nosy, bossy, and pretty much stuck up. Lily knew deep down her sister was buried between all the jealousy and slander. When she would see that side of Petunia, Lily would never know.

For Sirius, being sorted into the Gryffindor house was a complete shock for him. Being a Black, he was expected to be sorted into Slytherin. When he wasn't, he was the outcast. So, being Sirius, he played up to the role well. If he was going to be the outcast, he would be the best outcast there ever was. He purposely got exceptional grades just to displease his parents, he sucked up to Dumbledore, he even moved in with the Potters. This was something that had shocked his mum so much she had cursed his name off of the Family tree.

Sirius would ordinarily be going home to Mr. and Mrs. Potter but this year was different. One of his cousins, Narcissa Black, was getting married. Unfortunately, he was expected to attend and in order to attend he had to go live at 12 Grimmauld Place for the holidays.

James knew this upset his friend. He promised to write to him daily and to send him things to cheer him up.

What really cheered Sirius up was that Lily had told Sirius Addison's mailing address, so now he could write to her. He grinned with delight at the thought of bugging her. It was his new favorite pastime.

.X.

"Well, I'll see you guys over the holidays. Even you Padfoot," Peter called, waving to the other three Marauders. All three of their noses were red and they were getting off the train. Peter had spotted his parents and left.

"Yeah Padfoot, you can come over any time you want," James said.

"Ditto," Remus added.

"Thanks, you guys. Maybe the Slave Driver will allow me to leave the house. Hopefully if I bug her enough she'll insist I leave," Sirius said grinning.

"Your mum's not that bad, Padfoot," Remus said. Both Sirius and James turned their heads at Remus and stared at him angrily.

"You have not seen the real Helen Black," James said. "I have. She was nice to you because she doesn't know you're a-you know-Moony."

"She would use that against me?" Remus asked.

"Oh yes. My mum is obsessed with the purity of blood," Sirius said. "Nutters really. We're all inbred anyways. I would think she would want to marry someone other than her third cousin twice removed or whatever."

"You're the product of inbreeding?" Remus asked, appalled.

"Hey, keep your voice down. Not closely related, mind you," Sirius said.

"Still Padfoot, your mum and your dad are related. And they had you and Regulus. Isn't there something seriously wrong with that?" Remus asked.

"I think I turned out remarkable thank you," Sirius said.

"Absolutely spiffing, ol' chap," James said.

"Hey, you're taking my phrases now. Ol' chap is my phrase ol' Prongsies," Sirius said.

"Whatever Mr. Padfoot," James said.

"Operation Ol' Chap is now in motion, Mr. Prongs," Sirius said, saluting Remus.

"Huh?" Remus asked.

"You're the definition of an ol' chap," James said.

"Why're you started picking on me?" Remus asked.

"I need to have my fun while I can Moony," Sirius said.

"James, Remus, Sirius," Addison McKinnon said, approaching the three.

"Addy babe! Looking gorgeous. Has your mum seen the streaks yet?" Sirius asked.

"Nope. I bet Mac is going to go tell her. I think it's better that way. You can tell us apart now," Addison said.

"I always could, love," Sirius said, grinning.

"Well, we came to say goodbye," Addison said.

"We?" James asked.

"Yes, we," Addison said, moving to reveal Lily and Maimee.

"Remus!" Lily said. She gave him a hug. Maimee went on to give Sirius and James one. Sirius pretended to blush when Addison hugged him.

When Lily reached James, she cursed herself for going red at that very instant. He made movement to hug her but she raised her eyebrow. For a compromise, she put out her hand.

"Potter," she said, grinning.

"Lily," James said. He pulled her into a hug.

"See, did it kill you?" he asked.

"Guess not," Lily said.

"Oh Lily dear, we're over here," a voice said. Lily turned to see her parents and Petunia standing near the platform.

"Well, Happy Christmas everyone," Lily said, leaving. James looked after her, glossy eyed.

"Young love, so touching," Sirius said.

"They're so adorable together. Are they even together?" Maimee asked.

"No. But they will be," Sirius said. A hint of mischief gleamed in his eyes. Addison and Remus understood this. They would need to do some serious planning before the holidays were over.

"Well, I see my mum and dad. Bye you guys. Write," Remus called. James was still staring into space. He snapped out of it.

"Bye Moony," he called, waving. He spotted unruly black hair and grinned. His parents were here as well.

"Well, Happy Christmas," he said to the remaining. He winked at Sirius and gestured to Addison mouthing, 'Good luck'

A blonde haired, tall French woman came over to the three remaining and Maimee grinned. She ran to the woman and wrapped her in a hug.

"Guys, this is my mum," Maimee said introducing them.

"Hi Mrs. Hout," Addison said, smiling.

"Hey gorgeous," Sirius said, kissing Maimee's mum's hand.

"Sirius! She is a married woman!" Maimee said. "Not to mention my mum."

"And? She's hot," Sirius said.

"That is morally wrong," Addison said, rolling her eyes.

"Sorry Mrs. Hout, I'm a little tied down right now. The Mrs. is PMSing seriously if you know what I mean," Sirius said, gesturing to Addison.

"Sirius!" Addison shouted, slapping him.

"That one iz a charmer," Mrs. Hout said, smiling and speaking in her French accent.

"Au revoir!" Maimee and Mrs. Hout called to them as they left. They walked away talking in French at a rapid pace.

"So, this leaves me and you Addy babe," Sirius said.

"My mum will be here soon. And if I'm lucky, my sister and Arielle will come save me from you," Addison said, looking around for them. Sure enough, they were busy flirting with some Ravenclaw boys.

"Well, I see my mum," Sirius said frowning.

"Then I'll see you after the holidays," Addison said. Sirius looked somewhat disappointed at his mum. She was smoking a cigarette and blowing the smoke in young children's faces. That was Helen Black for you.

"I'm in no hurry. Plus there is something I need to do first," Sirius said grinning. He had a back pack on and he took it off and began rummaging through it.

"What are you looking for?" Addison asked, her curiosity taking the better of her.

"Aha! Found it," he said. He kept it behind his back and grinned. He approached her.

"What?" Addison asked.

"Merry Christmas," he said. Before she knew it, he had put mistletoe before their heads and had kissed her right on the lips.

_Talk about an early Christmas present._

**A/N: I hope you liked it. I personally like that chapter. Please review.**


	21. Miami

****

Chapter 21-Miami

"Free at last Prongs! I'm free as the wind blows!" Sirius Black yelled.

He was standing outside of James's house and the two of them were leaving for their trip to a place in America. It was a place called Miami, Florida. Wherever that was.

Sirius had spent half of his vacation locked up with his parents and spoiled little brother. The only sane thought that kept him through was his vacation with James. They had written each other and decided it was necessary. There was a house by the beach where other wizarding students would bunk.

"I just want to get this show on the road. It's going to take at least a half an hour to Apparate there," James said. "Are you all packed?"

"But of course," Sirius answered. "I wish Moony and Wormtail could come. They have to stay with their families though."

"Yes, it is too bad," James said, thinking of his other two friends. "Maybe we'll meet some girls."

"Maybe. I kind of hope we do. Addison McKinnon is driving me crazy," Sirius said.

"Never thought I'd hear the day when Sirius Black would be hung up on a girl," James said, patting his friend on the back.

"And what about our dear Lily?" Sirius asked.

"Well, it's on a sort of pre-hiatus. We haven't started dating. She's still kind of contemplating. I can't just wait around for her decision," James said. "She either likes me or she doesn't."

Mrs. Potter came out the door with some tissues and a scarf.

"You bundle up Jamie. Don't want to catch a cold," Mrs. Potter said.

"Yes mum," James said, rolling his eyes. "You do realize that Miami is warm?"

"Oh and Sirius dear, nobody wants a Mr. Sniffles," Mrs. Potter said, ignoring James completely. She put some extra tissues in Sirius's pocket.

"Thanks," Sirius said. He blew his nose with pride. James gave him a weird look.

"You need my mum to blow your nose?" he asked.

"No. I just miss the attention. Something's better than a week of nothing," Sirius said.

"You boys be careful and have fun!" Mrs. Potter said, hugging them both. "Your father wishes he could be here. Moody called him in though."

"That's ok," James said. "Bye mum."

The two of them Apparated and set off for their journey to a new and distant land. America.

.X.

"Are you sure about this?" Lily asked her best friend, Addison McKinnon. The two of them were sitting on Addison's canopy bed.

"Yes. You need a break. Time away from Potter and Head Girl duties. Time to clear your head. Time to meet some hot guys," Addison said, raising her eyebrows suggestively. Lily giggled.

"But America?" Lily asked.

"Yes America. Maimee went there with her dad last summer and she said the southern boys accents are a definite turn on," Addison said.

"Whatever Maimee says," Lily said. "So where are we going?"

"Um, this boarding house with other magic folk. I think we're bunking with two others," Addison said. "Miami has a nice beach. I looked at the brochures."

"I could use some time away from this snow," Lily said, staring out the window into the white front yard. Snow covered the land. Frost was forming on the windows and large icicles hung from the pane.

"I could use some time away from my parents. They're driving me nuts," Addison said.

"Why? Your parents are usually cool," Lily said. "Better than my parents at least."

"Well, they keep asking me about Sirius. I don't even know where they heard his name but I guess they found out that Mac liked him. So they ask me if he's worthy of her. How do I answer that question?" Addison asked.

"You don't. It's not your business," Lily said, flipping through one of Addy's wizarding magazines.

"So are they still pissed about your hair?" Lily asked.

"Oh yes. This is part of the reason why they're driving me nuts. Mac let slip that Sirius dyed my hair. So all I hear is Sirius Black this, and you look like a hoodlum that. Rather annoying, really," Addison said, folding a yellow bikini into her suitcase.

"So your folks have no problem with this?" Addy asked.

Lily shook her head. "No. They're sick of me and Petunia fighting."

"Shouldn't she be moved out by now?" Addison asked.

"She should. But until she and Vernon get married, she lives there," Lily said. Addison noticed that Lily was flipping the pages a little more vigorously.

"Speaking of Sirius Black, what happened between the two of you?" Lily asked.

"What do you mean?" Addison questioned.

"I mean, I have heard some rumors. From Maimee. Apparently, she turned to wave one last time and she saw Sirius giving you some sort of mouth to mouth. She saw you two kiss!" Lily said.

"That jerk kissed me. I still try and wash the taste out of my mouth every morning," Addison said, cringing.

"Why is this a bad thing? He's a nice guy and he likes you," Lily said.

"Didn't we have a similar conversation about you and James previously?" Addison asked.

"Sure we did. Now it's my turn to be the sisterly type," Lily said.

"I have a sister, thank you very much. A twin. And we're so damn close it's not even funny," Addison said.

At that moment, Mackenzie walked in with some sort of package in her arms.

"What is that, Mac?" Addy asked, seeing her sister's mysterious package.

"Well, I joined SBFC and I received this for being one of the most honored members," Mac said, smiling.

"What is the SBFC?" Addison asked.

Mackenzie removed the package and pressed a pump. Instantly, a balloon figure of Sirius Black came into focus.

"Let me guess," Addison said.

"The Sirius Black Fan Club," Mackenzie said, smiling. She left the room with her blow up doll of Sirius. Addison cringed. She felt a real need to find something pointy.

"Yes, I see the remarkable similarities between of the two of you," Lily said.

"Oh shut up," Addison said. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes. How are we getting there?" Lily asked.

"Mum works in the Magical Transportation Department in the Ministry. She had a Portkey made just for us," Addison said.

"**MACKENZIE MCKINNON GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE!**" Addison screamed. Instantly, Mac came in carrying the package and a suitcase with clothes spilling out the sides.

"Ready?" the two girls asked Mac.

"Yep," Mac said.

She took out a large rock and placed it in the middle of them. The three of them held onto their bags tightly and instantly, they were lifted off their feet and thrown harshly into Miami, Florida.

****

A/N: Short I know. I thought it would make an interesting twist. Don't think I've forgotten about the Voldemort stuff either. Something's coming up about that soon.


	22. White Houses

****

Chapter 22- White Houses

The wind rustled through her auburn hair and it brought a smile to her face. She was away from her torments, her stress. She was able to be carefree, to have fun. Something she rarely did. If only he could have seen her now, so young, so alive.

The three girls walked up to a white house with blue shutters. It was right on the beach. The thought of getting up and jogging to the sound of rustling ocean comforted her. She loved the thought of peace and privacy and..**Sirus Black with a water gun!** That was not in the brochure!

"Oh my god."

Those were the only words Addison could get out before Sirius sprayed her blonde-blue locks. She was devastated. She was speechless. Her mouth hung open with the impressing nature of a loss for words.

James smiled. He knew he would be seeing girls, but never had he thought of the chance of seeing his beloved Lily. She was here, with him. It was his chance. His chance to be away from all his admirers at Hogwarts and to be real with Lily. He knew it would work.

Lily was just staring at James. His famous lopsided smirk appeared, but for once it seemed genuine. She looked down, feeling the heat of a rising blush appear on her face. Potter was here. Not good, not good at all. He caused much of the stress she was hoping to get away from.

Addy spoke first. Apparently, Sirius was stunned as well to have met not only Mackenzie McKinnon, but his secret heartache, her twin, Addison McKinnon. He was also speechless.

"What are you two doing here?" she blurted out.

"Vacationing," James said simply.

"Oh Sirius! We'll be bunking together," Mackenzie squealed.

"Oh joyful day of mine!" Sirius said, clasping his hands together. He rolled his eyes when she wasn't looking.

"Too bad Arielle couldn't be here," Mac said, frowning slightly, but keeping her eyes on Sirius.

"Oh yes, too bad," James said shaking his head. He saw Lily's luggage and walked forward.

"Do you want some help?" James asked.

"I do know how to use magic you know," Lily said.

"I know. But it's polite to offer to help a lady," James said.

"I don't need help, as I have told you on a numerous amount of occasions," Lily said.

She levitated her bags and sent them soaring into the beach house.

"So, are the rooms nice?" Mackenzie asked, trying to make conversation. Sirius and Addy were staring maliciously at one another.

"They so obviously like each other," Lily muttered to James.

"I know. Why don't they just get together? They're right there," James said.

"I hate people who are in denial like that," Lily said.

"I know, right?" James said. "Let me show you around."

"Ok," Lily said.

The two of them stalked off into the house. Addy and Sirius continued staring. Mackenzie didn't know what to think of this so she rambled off in incoherent babbling.

"Wow, can't wait to take a dip in that ocean. It looks great. Blue as bonnets I often say. Yes, blue as bonnets. Do they put salt in salt water? I have tasted it before, and it hasn't tasted good. Isn't salt supposed to liven up the flavor of things?" Mackenzie said. Sirius and Addison turned to the girl, in surprise and disgust.

"Am I really related to such a moron?" Addison asked.

"Now, now Addison. Mum would have your bottom for that one," Mac said, pointing a finger in Addy's face.

"Who cares about Mum right now? You're acting like a moron," Addison said.

"She has a point you know," Sirius said.

"**SHUT UP SIRIUS!**" Addison and Mac shouted. They continued fighting with each other. Sirius sighed. This vacation would surely bring fond memories.

He looked at the two girls. They were twins, and they resembled one another, but they acted completely different. Addison's short blonde hair with electric blue streaks set her apart from Mac's long wavy blonde hair. Yet, both shared the same penetrating blue eyes.

"Fine, everyone forget about me. I am just a lost, careless soul. Not a care in the world other than my survival. I could die here alone without supervision. I tend to put myself at risk like that in all unsupervised activities. It happens often. Addy can just pretend like I didn't give her the most fabulous kiss. She can, she can. And Mac, well, she's a bother really. It was a fling, no reason to get all obsessive over me. I have other interests," Sirius muttered, talking to himself.

Lily and James walked out to see this scene. Sirius was talking to no one in particular and Mac and Addy were fighting already.

"Hey, hey, hey. No fighting you guys. You're sisters. Let's do something fun," Lily said.

"Whatever. But if she gets in my way of Sirius, she's going down," Mac said.

"I always said you overestimated yourself," Addison said. Sirius looked uncomfortable, as did James.

"Girls, look! Shiny objects," Lily said, pointing off in the distance. Only one of the girls fell for this.

"Shiny? Where?" Mac asked, walking around, in search of a shiny object.

"Thanks Lils," Addison said.

"No problem. You two sure don't act like twins," Lily said.

.X.

"She snores really loud," Sirius said. He saw Mac sleeping on the couch and heard the grunting sounds of her snores.

"Tell me about it. Now you know why we always look tired in the morning," Addison said. The four of them were sitting on the wooden floor. Lily was teaching James a Muggle card game.

"So, I say Goldfish?" James asked.

"No! Go fish," Lily said.

"Ok Lily. I only have a three, a six, and a lady card. You can go fishing," James said proudly.

"James, you don't tell me what you have! And the lady on the card? It's called a queen," Lily said, pointing to it.

"So that's what the Q is for?" James asked.

"I swear, he gets dafter by the hour," Sirius said.

Addison grinned. She and Sirius hadn't spoken at all about what happened on the train. She wanted to act like it hadn't happened. But, she knew, that it indeed had.

"What are the chances of all of us coming to the same place for Christmas break?" Sirius asked.

"I know. It's really weird," Lily said.

"I wish Maims and Remus could have came," Addison said.

"Yeah. That would have been a good time," Lily said.

"Addy, this is your suitcase?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah. Why are you going through it?" Addison asked.

"I am curious as to the mind of a girl," Sirius said.

"I would think you'd have first hand experience at that Sirius," Addison said.

"What on Earth are they talking about?" James asked Lily. She shook her head.

"Nothing. We are talking about nothing," Sirius said, recalling the incidents.

They sat in silence for a few moments. Lily shuffled the deck and put the cards away. She sat on the armchair and rested her eyes for a moment.

"Oh my god. Don't tell me you actually wear this?" Sirius asked. He was holding up her yellow bikini.

"Yes. It's a swimming suit. Lily has one too," Addison said.

"Oh, she does?" James asked, suddenly interested.

"So, you wear this in public?" Sirius asked.

"Yes. When one goes swimming, they usually wear something," Addison said.

"Fine by me. Although, I think I prefer the nude," Sirius said. "We'll have to go skinny dipping while we're here."

"Fat chance of that." Addison said. "Ask my sister. She's turning stupid."

Sirius glanced over at the snoring Mac and contemplated this.

He shook his head.

"Me and James will be the only ones skinny dipping," Sirius said.

The they heard little Lily scream in surprise. James had sat on her.

"James Potter, get your butt off of me," Lily shouted. Addison and Sirius were howling in laughter.

"I'm not that heavy, Lily dear," James said.

"My leg hurts! You're violating my space," Lily said.

James got up and grinned. "You know you enjoyed it as much as I did."

"Oh yes," Lily said sarcastically.

"I'm glad it was us who met here," Sirius said.

"Me too," Lily, James, and Addison said.

The four of them sat in silence for a while, sipping on hot chocolate. Lily was falling asleep slowly in the armchair.

James got up and looked at her sleeping.

"I'll put her in bed," he said. He knew Addy and Sirius needed to talk some things out.

He picked her up and carried her up the stairs into her room.

There was an awkward silence, other than the snores coming from Mac.

"So, we need to talk Sirius," Addison said.

"Yes, I am afraid we do," Sirius said.

"Why did you kiss me?" Addison asked, feeling the the blush rise in her cheeks.

"You know why I kissed you, Addy babe. I like you. So, I lived for the moment and did what I wanted to do. I kissed you," Sirius said. "And you know what?"

"What?" Addison asked.

"I'm feeling spontaneous right now," Sirius said. He pulled her to him and wrapped her in a kiss.

At that moment, the snoring came to a pause.


	23. Welcome to My Life

****

Chapter 23-Welcome to My Life

The only sounds Addison and Sirius heard were the sounds of a seventeen year old girl stomping up the stairs. Yes, Mackenzie McKinnon had just witnessed a make out session between her sister and long-time crush. Little did she know that Addison had shrugged off Sirius.

"What's her problem?" Sirius asked. He looked behind him to the stairs.

"I think I might know. She uh, likes you Sirius," Addison said.

"How long did it take you to figure that one out genius? Women," Sirius muttered hotly under his breath.

Addison rolled her eyes.

"Oh get over yourself," she said. She then followed her sister up the stairs to find the door to their room locked.

"Mac, open this door," Addison said.

"No!" Mackenzie said. Addison heard the distinctive sound of sniffling and sobs.

"Oh my goodness, you're that hooked on Sirius?" Addison asked.

"Shut up and go away Addison," Mackenzie shouted through the door.

"Hello? That is my room too. Where am I going to sleep?" Addison asked.

"Why not with your beloved boyfriend, you tramp!" Mackenzie shouted.

"Fine! You know what? I am sick of your behavior. You are acting like we're seven years old and I ripped the head off of one of your Barbie dolls. Not the most mature way of handling things, Mac!" Addison shouted.

"I loved my Ken Doll!" Mac screamed, throwing something against the door.

"Pain in my ass," Addison muttered. She walked down the stairs to find James and Sirius waiting on the couch for news on the troubled one.

"She is such a pain," Addison said.

"She still thinks we're together?" Sirius asked.

"Well, aren't you?" James intervened. The two looked at him as if he had spoken the most ludicrous thing in the world.

"James, my boy, you must learn. One of these days, you'll know how relationships work. In the meantime, you and Lily are going to remain on this stupid plateau. You'll never climb a mountain at this pace," Sirius said.

"Whose talking about mountains, Padfoot?" James asked.

"Well, I am. It's an analogy," Sirius said.

"Wow, you're smart Sirius. I never would have guessed," James said.

"It's a gift I hide for the sake of my Marauder reputation," Sirius said.

"You two are so full of yourselves!" Addison said, throwing her hands in the air.

"And you two are in denial!" James said. Addison cast a look at him, but Sirius seemed to be confused.

"James, listen. We're in a house. You do know that right? A house. A white house. Lily is sleeping upstairs. Mac is pouting upstairs. There are doors and windows and shutters and all sorts of things that prove this to be a house," Sirius said.

"Your point being?" James asked.

"The Nile is a river in Egypt you daft fool! We're in a house. I don't see anyone wearing a bathing suit. Although, I wouldn't object to seeing Miss Addy in her yellow bikini," Sirius said.

"Not a chance," Addison said.

"Let me take back what I said about your intelligence level, Padfoot," James said, shaking his head and trying to get his hair to flatten on his head. His efforts failed of course.

"What am I going to do about Mac?" Addison asked.

"Why don't we go talk to her?" Sirius asked.

"You? Talk to her? You do realize you were the one who made out with her last summer and then barely acknowledged her at all this year?" Addison asked him.

"Ok, I know I can be an ass but trust me. I have a way with women. I know how to make them feel better. You just listen to them," Sirius said.

"He's right you know. He does have a way with women," James said. "Bloody git," he muttered under his breath.

"Whatever Sirius. Let's make this quick," Addison said.

"We have more pressing issues, Addy babe," Sirius said.

"And what would that be?" Addison asked.

"The fact that my tongue was in your mouth," Sirius said, cheekily.

"Oh, you call that a tongue? I thought of it more as a sanded hedgehog. You did that just to annoy me!" Addison said.

"You know you enjoyed it," Sirius said. _Sanded hedgehog? Never heard that one before_, he thought to himself.

"I highly doubt this conversation is more important than my only twin sister," Addison said.

The two of them reached Mackenzie's door and they both looked at one another.

"Well, just knock," Sirius said.

"No, you do it," Addison insisted.

"Fine," Sirius said.

**_Knock, knock_**

"Go away," Mac said.

Addison looked at Sirius as if saying, Now what?

He just grinned.

"Mac love, I'm naked," Sirius said.

To Addison's astonishment, the door opened instantly.

"Wow, you are a perverted young girl Miss Mackenzie McKinnon," Sirius pointed out.

Mac tried closing the door when finding Sirius not in a nude predicament, but unfortunately for her, he was much bigger than she was.

The two made their way into the room.

"Wow, you girls are slobs. I happen to like that in a woman," Sirius said.

"It's all Addy. She's a pig," Mac said. Addison blushed.

"Ah, I see," Sirius said, grinning.

"What do you two want? Shouldn't you be making offspring right now?" Mac asked, crossing her arms over her chest and tapping her foot impatiently.

"She has a point Addy, why aren't we adding that to out daily schedule?" Sirius asked. Addison kicked him in the shin.

"The reason is simple Sirius. We're not together," Addison said. "That is why we have come to talk to you Mac. We're not in a relationship."

Mac still seemed upset. She absently looked at her feet.

"What? I know there's something still bothering you. I can feel it in my head," Addison said.

"Wow, psycho and beautiful. I love it," Sirius said.

"It's a twin thing, Sirius," Addison said. "So?"

Mac stood there for a moment, in silence, contemplating her answer.

"I don't know if I can say it while Sirius is here," Mac said.

.X.

"Way with women, my ass," James said as he saw Sirius standing outside the doorway.

"They kicked me out man!" Sirius said.

.X.

"Come sit down," Addison said, clearing off a space on her bed.

Mac joined her.

"I'm not perfect," Mackenzie said.

"Neither am I. That's a problem? No one is perfect," Addison said.

"You are! You have everything. You have Sirius, the brains, even the looks!" Mac said.

"Hello? We're twins!" Addison said, tapping on Mac's head.

"Even mom and dad like you better. I have never been able to live up to the standards you have. Where was I when you were accomplishing everything?" Mac asked.

"Do you know how long I have had to live in the shadow of you? It's horrible. My professors always ask why I'm not like you. It's always Addy and Mac this and Addy and Mac that. It's not even Mac and Addy! It doesn't help that my best friend idolizes you and Lily. I am forced to see your perfect ness around her too!" Mac said. She had begun to cry. As had Addison.

"Arielle likes me?" Addison asked, pausing for a moment. "Wait, don't answer that. It's besides the point right now. The real thing to say is that you're popular. You're someone. I don't think you know. I have always felt like a tomboy in your presence. You're so graceful and collected. A little ditzy at times, but that happens," Addison said.

"It's hell being your sister sometimes," Mac said quietly.

"Well, it's something you're going to have to live with," Addison said, hugging her sister.


	24. I Don't Wanna Be

****

Chapter 24-I Don't Wanna Be

Lily awoke to the smell of bacon sizzling in the kitchen. She smiled to herself. Someone was cooking breakfast and that someone had to be a saint. She was starving and could not wait to go out and have fun. So, she hopped in the shower quickly, brushed her teeth, got changed into her beach wear, ran a brush through her damp curls and walked down the stairs to the kitchen.

There was James, cooking breakfast and setting out five plates.

"Wow, you can cook?" Lily asked.

"Not the Muggle way. But really, it's quite simple using magic. My mum taught me," James explained. He took her plate as she sat down and filled it with fluffy pancakes and two pieces of bacon.

"Would you like some orange juice?" James asked.

"Sure," Lily said quietly. She had begun to realize that she didn't know all that much about James's life.

"So, are you close to your parents?" Lily asked.

"Oh yeah. My dad's always been my hero ever since I was a little boy. And well, my mum, she's just my mum. She's amazing. Sirius loves her too," James said.

Lily noticed that he was blushing. James Potter was actually blushing over his family.

"I think that's very respectable that you have such a good relationship with your parents. I wish I could say the same," Lily said.

"Not good with the folks? Lily Evans? What parents wouldn't want you as a child?" James asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know. I suppose they're just not used to my magical capabilities. They've been supportive of it since the beginning, but it's just caused such a rift with my sister, Petunia," Lily said.

"That's a shame. I'm an only child so I guess I have it made. Well, that's what Sirius says anyways. Him and his brother are just like you and your sister. Other than the fact that his brother is a wizard too," James said.

The two of them sat in silence for a while. James continued flipping pancakes. Lily looked up and noticed a huge pile of them.

"Are we feeding all of Miami?" Lily asked.

"No. Just Sirius," James said.

"Are you sure he'll eat all that? Sirius isn't overweight or anything. I can't picture him eating all of those," Lily said.

"You obviously don't know Sirius well," James said. "So what's on the agenda today?"

"Well, I was thinking of going to the beach," Lily said. "Care to join me?"

"Depends. I promised Sirius we would hang out," James said.

"We can all hang out, the five of us," Lily said.

"Good plan Lils, but one slight problem in that theory. Mac and Addy are going to spend some quality time together. So they can kind of sort out their problems," a male voice said.

Sirius entered the kitchen looking refreshed and ready to start the day.

"I never knew how he was such a morning person," James said, putting pancakes onto Sirius's plate.

"Oh James, seriously, are you trying to starve me here?" Sirius asked, the straightest look on his face. He clearly looked underestimated.

"I know, I know. Not as many as you're used to at Hogwarts. I didn't have enough batter," James explained.

"You eat more than that?" Lily asked, gaping at the mound of pancakes. Sirius was pouring the entire bottle of maple syrup onto the mountain.

"Normally," Sirius said. "I am a growing boy."

"As you've told me on many occasions," Lily said, rolling her eyes at him. "So, I'm stuck with you two lunatics all day today?"

James and Sirius grinned at each other.

"Lily Evans, this is your time to become one with the Marauders. We have spoken about it. Don't tell Addy but, you're going to be our first honorary Marauder. So, it's your initiation time now," Sirius said.

"You can turn back now and stay with the girls but this opportunity only comes once in a lifetime, if you're lucky," James said.

"What do I have to do?" Lily asked.

"Oh, we'll think of something. You really are lucky you're with James and I. If it had been Remus and Peter you would have had to so something lame like run around the house. We aren't the amateurs in the group," Sirius said.

"Great," Lily mumbled.

"Trust me, it'll be fun," James whispered into her ear.

.X.

Addy had changed into her bathing suit and she and Mac were going to go lay out. For the moment, she was applying sunscreen on so she wouldn't ruin her already tan complexion.

"Va-Va-Voom. Addy babe, that yellow bikini is looking nice," Sirius said, admiring Addison.

Addison rolled her eyes at him.

"It's called swimming, Sirius. I am not here for your entertainment," Addison said.

"That's what you think," Sirius said.

"Hey listen, you take care of Lily today," Addison said.

"We will. She'll have the time of her life," Sirius assured her.

"She better, Black. Or there won't be many more times in your life," Addison said, gripping his arm.

"We'll take care of her," Sirius said, reassuringly.

"Ok, I am trusting you with my best friend. Sadly, but I am trusting a Marauder," Addison said. "I must be crazy."

"Crazy, but bloody sexy," Sirius said, winking and leaving the house. He had to go and meet Lily and James.

.X.

"Ok Lily. This is your first task. You see that old lady over there?" James asked.

Lily looked near an ice cream stand to see an old lady spreading out a towel on the beach. Lily nodded.

"You have to go over there and convince her that the lifeguard is madly in love with her. It is lame, but trust me, the first step to pranking is the lying and deceit," James said.

"And why is Sirius not here for my first task?" Lily asked.

"He went off to go watch the girls volleyball game. He figured I would want to coach you through your first one," James said, smiling.

She blushed.

"That poor old woman. I kind of feel bad for her," she said.

"Go on. Make something up," James said.

Lily walked over to see the woman taking sunblock out of her bag.

"Hi, my name is Arielle," Lily lied, thinking of the first false name that came to her head. "You see that guy over there? Yes, the one with the messy hair and glasses?"

The woman watched. James was absently staring off onto the beach. Lily grinned, knowing that she was pranking a Marauder.

"Oh yes, what a handsome devil he is," the woman said. Lily was slightly taken aback by this woman's brutal honesty.

"Almost as handsome as that young fellow who walked by earlier," the woman said. Lily grinned, she must have been referring to Sirius.

"Sure. Well, that one over there told me he would love to rub that sun block on you. I believe his exact words were 'Delicious'. He was too shy to come over and tell you himself," Lily said.

"Aw, what a dear. I can't believe that. So sweet," the woman said. Quickly her features changed and became masculine.

"And also, so masterful!" Sirius said, lifting Lily up.

"Sirius?" Lily asked, shocked.

"That's a Marauder for you," James said, walking over.

"James, she pinned it on you! Not the lifeguard. She is so in," Sirius said.

"Welcome to the Marauders," James said, giving her a hug.

.X.

"Wow, that was an amazing day. I don't think I have ever been that rebellious in my life," Lily said.

She and James were walking barefoot along the beach. The sun was setting and it was the perfect time to be out there.

"Well, then I am glad we showed you a good time," James said. "You were brilliant. I believe that today you were the brains, I was the brawns and Sirius of course was the beauty."

"Oh, but of course," Lily said, laughing.

"Have you ever been to the ocean before?" James asked.

"No," Lily said honestly.

"Then you have to go in. It's amazing. Roll your pant legs up," James said. Lily did so and walked slowly into the water where waves were cascading onto her feet. She smiled.

"You're right," Lily said. She then walked out and pulled James in, getting him a little wet.

"Oh, it's on now Evans," James said, splashing her. Soon, the two were in a full out splashing war. When they were both sopping wet, they got out and started walking back along. James gave Lily his sweatshirt and they walked in silence, just enjoying the mere presence of each other.

"Am I a boring person, James?" Lily asked. James looked at her oddly. She just came out and said what she was thinking. James loved that about her.

"Boring? Do you know how many not boring things you did today?" James asked.

"A lot. But I have never done anything remotely close to that before," Lily said sadly.

"No you're not boring. Arielle Prewitt, now that girl is boring. All she talks about is herself," James said.

"It's weird though. I have been changing for everyone. I have tried to change for my sister so many times. It feels that however I act is absolutely appalling according to her standards. Talking about our families made me realize that today. I don't know who I want to be anymore," Lily said.

"I know who. I want you to be you. I want you to be real with me and whoever you're around. And if they can't accept it, then they're the boring ones. I want you to be Lily," James said.

He cupped her face in his hands and brought his lips to hers. And there, they had one of their first real kisses, alone on the beach when the sun was setting. As Sirius would say, '_How sweet, but totally clichéd'. _Actually, he would most likely say something along the lines of '_Addy babe, that could be you and me_'. Yet, nothing really mattered to them at that moment other than being themselves.


	25. So Cold

****

Chapter 25-So Cold

Lily rubbed her eyes and sat up. She felt a warm body lying next to her. She opened her eyes and saw that they were still on the beach. They must have fallen asleep there after their long day.

She looked over at James. He looked so innocent when he slept. He didn't seem like one who would tangle Lily's heart to pieces. Yet, he was the cause of all her confusion.

Seemingly, these past few months had changed Lily's opinion of him over six years. It was so odd to see how quickly you can judge someone and then be completely wrong. Lily knew that her judgments against James were unfair. She should have tried to understand him.

It had to be early in the morning as the sun was not up yet. All she could hear was the tumbling of waves onto the shore and the sift chirps of crickets in the distance.

.X.

"Servant, where is he? We know that you know!" a voice said. The voice was not in the room but it still made the boy that it was projected to quiver in his robes.

"I told you, I don't know!" the boy's voice answered back.

"Stop lying, boy. You're his friend. You have to know," another voice said. This voice was Lucius Malfoy's smooth, wispy, conniving whisper.

"I can't tell you. He's my friend. It's not right. You'll kill him, I know you will!" the boy said.

"You stupid fool. Of course we'll kill him. But think of it this way. We kill him either way and we kill you when you fail to provide information. What can be gained from that?" the voice said.

The voice was cunning. It sent chills down the spine of all enemies. It was one that haunted the dreams of soon-to-be victims. Yes, it was Lord Voldemort.

"Kill Me? Why would you want to kill me?" Peter Pettigrew asked.

_How did little Peter Pettigrew get in this situation? It all starts with temptation and a little thirst for respect. Something he felt he had never been given the chance to have._

"You see, I won't have to kill you because you are going to tell me. You wouldn't be here otherwise," Voldemort said.

"I wouldn't?" Peter asked, feeling a lump grow in his throat.

"Oh, no. Not you Peter. You came because you want power. We can give you power. Now, it's either Potter or power? Make your choice," Voldemort said. Peter could practically hear him smiling. He had won. There was no choice. He had to join his ranks or die. Surely, his friends could understand that. _They would do the same, wouldn't they?_

"He's in America. Miami, Florida with Sirius," Peter said.

"Now that's a good boy. You finally understand Peter. You're the link between the good and bad. You were meant to join one side or the other. You have finally chose the winning side. You are now one of my most important accomplices to this thwart over the Order of the Phoenix," Voldemort said, laughing to himself. A laugh that made Peter flinch.

"Order of the what?" Peter asked.

"It's unimportant now. I must send someone to go take care of the boy for now. Until I get there. Lucius, make troops. Tell them they're going to Miami, Florida as fast as possible. Now!" Voldemort said, screaming in sheer delight.

Peter was afraid. His new master was delusional. _What did that make him?_

.X.

Lily had fallen back asleep. She started dreaming, something that hadn't been easy lately.

She saw black cloaks, long black cloaks dancing in the moonlight. She heard laughter and then she saw a pale white rat. It was odd. Then, finally, she saw James. His face was determined and afraid at the same time. She felt something brush across her leg and she awoke with a startle. James was no longer beside her. What was beside her was definitely not James.

It was a slithering figure, creeping towards her.

"Oh my god," she screamed. She kicked the figure in the face and looked up. James was there. Oh yes. He was still there. Yet, he was not alone.

**_Death Eaters. _**

The two of them were surrounded and unprepared. _How had they found him?_

He was dueling with all his ability, having to duck quickly from all the spells being thrown at him. The slithering figure took out a long slender knife from inside his cloak and started to get up.

"Rise and shine, Princess," it said.

She pulled out her wand quickly and saw the shimmering reflection of herself in the knife. The other Death Eaters seemed unaware that she had awoken.

"Stupefy!" she said to the Death Eater. He fell into the sand and she saw his knife escape from the grip of her hand. She picked it up. They were not going to kill James, not if she could help it.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" a voice screamed to James. He barely missed it. James saw Lily out of the corner of his eye and she saw panic rise in their hazel chambers. He eyes the knife and nodded averting his eyes back to the Death Eater.

"Is that all you've got, Malfoy? Yes, I know it's you under there," James said. His wand was extended and he was pointing at a different Death Eater.

"Don't think I won't," James said. The wand was pointed at his chest.

Malfoy just chuckled.

"James Potter, the son of two of the finest Aurors around, great-great-grandson of the third previous Headmaster of Hogwarts, thinks he is going to kill someone? You wouldn't hurt a fly, Potter," Malfoy said.

"Ever heard of a bad seed?" James asked. Lily took that moment to stab Malfoy in the arm and turn around and stun the Death Eater to her right.

James had turned and started cursing the Death Eaters behind him. _Where had they come from and why did they want James so badly?_

Then, Lily felt someone clutch her throat. The air was escaping from her lungs and she felt something clod touch her neck.

James turned to face them, his eyes wide in fear.

"Is Potter afraid that I'll kill his wittle girlfwiend?" a woman's voice asked in mimic.

"Bella, put her down. Kill me Bella. Your master wants me. He doesn't want her. Take me," James said.

"I don't know. I love watching you squirm," she said, laughing.

"What has she done to you?" he asked, pleading.

"It's her mere existence that puts a dent into my heart," Bellatrix said.

"You don't have a heart, bitch," James said.

"No heart? Oh, I have a heart. Yet, my heart belongs to Lord Voldemort and his cause. It belongs to killing you and your precious girlfriend," Bella said.

"Bella, just kill the girl and take him. Stop procrastinating," Malfoy said, from the ground where he was bleeding. Lily saw him start to rise. He grabbed his wand and mended the cut quickly.

James had an idea. He knew that Bellatrix was Sirius's cousin and she couldn't resist a fight. He loved that quality about her, it made her weak.

"Bella, he's inside," James said.

"What are you talking about, Potter?" Bella asked.

"Stop listening to him and grab him Bella," Malfoy said.

"Sirius. He's inside. Don't you want to go visit him?" James asked.

"Come on Lucius, we haven't done anything in so long. I want to battle. Is that so much to ask?" Bellatrix begged.

"No!" he said. "That's how the Longbottoms got away. We can't let it happen again."

"He's sleeping. Just think Bella, you'd get the satisfaction of surprising him," James said. Lily was looking at him in disbelief. He was selling out his friend. _What kind of man was he?_

James caught her eye and reassured her with a look.

This seemed to convince Bella. She dropped Lily and took the knife and started running. Lily picked up her wand and stunned three of the Death Eaters restraining James. He ran quickly. He was taller than Bella and began running after her.

"Get him!" Lucius yelled.

Several Death Eaters ran after James. James had caught up with Bella. He tackled her and she fell to her feet.

Lily had began running. She heard several people running after her. She knew they were men and they were faster than her. She pushed harder. She needed to get James and herself in that house and make a Port key to get everyone out. She ran up, feeling the sand slip beneath her feet. She was running up the hill to which the house was. She saw James struggling with Bellatrix. She saw four Death Eaters approach them.

"**STUPEFY! IMPEDIMENTA! STUPEFY! STUPEFY!**" she screamed, falling to the ground.

She saw the Death Eaters fall to the ground. Her luck was that the Impedimenta curse had hit Malfoy and he would get up in a few moments. She felt someone tugging at her feet. She kicked.

James looked up at her. He mouthed something she would never forget and she knew he meant it.

"Sorry."


	26. Recognize

****

Chapter 26-Recognize

"Wake up, Lily. Wake up. Come on Lily," a voice said. Lily felt someone shaking her. She opened her eyes slowly hoping it was all a nightmare.

She saw James, without his glasses, looking into her eyes. She looked around. She saw there was clumps of sand in his hair and a particular fear in his eyes.

Her hand went to her head to try and ease the throbbing. She felt blood on her fingers.

"Where are we?" Lily asked.

"He's here Lily. Listen to me. Can you hear me?" James asked.

"Yes, I can hear you. What do you mean he's here?" Lily asked.

"I mean, Voldemort is here. He's in Miami. I don't know how he found me, but he's here and if he finds you, he'll kill you," James said.

"I don't remember. Where's Addy and Sirius and Mac?" she asked him.

"They're in the house Lily. They're hiding too. We need to find a way out," James said.

"Where are we?" she repeated.

"We're in the basement. Lower your voice though. They could be above us," James said.

"I don't remember a thing," Lily said.  
"Then you're lucky," James said. He remembered alright.

He'd had to escape from the grasps of Bellatrix, which was not an easy task. She had run to the house and tried to find Sirius. He could still remember the cackle in her voice as she called his name. He had come from his room and saw his cousin. James had mentally apologized to him. He saw Addy and Mac come out of their rooms.

Sirius had started dueling with Bellatrix while James had gone to retrieve Lily from the Death Eaters who had taken her. He knew she wasn't ok. He couldn't imagine what they had done to her.

Sirius had let him go. Bellatrix was so distracted by Sirius that she didn't notice James, her true captive, leave. He ran down the beach, following the screams of Lily. They were carrying her down the beach, into a shack.

He remembered seeing Malfoy cast the Dark Mark over the shack.

**_-Flashback-_**

_"Oh my god," James said as he saw the sign. A sign that would haunt his dreams for many years to come._

He opened the door to see Lily sitting in a chair, her wand in the hands of a Death Eater. He saw the look in her eyes. The green emeralds were not their usual selves. They were now dark and frightened. Defenseless.

What had he led her to? If she had been with someone else, she would not be surrounded by Death Eaters.

"He'll be here soon, Evans. He'll come kill your boyfriend and then perhaps he'll kill you too. Or maybe we'll have the privilege of killing you," Malfoy said.

James couldn't believe what his life had come to. The one person he loved was now in the arms of a Death Eater. Her life was wavering before his eyes.

"The day that happens is the day those black cloaks are attractive," James said. He started cursing Death Eaters. He managed to retrieve Lily's wand. He attempted to throw it to her but Malfoy interfered. The battling continued. James didn't know how he did it, how he fought them all off, but he managed to. Something kept emerging inside of him, giving him the strength to keep going.

It was down to six of them. Three Death Eaters, James, Lily, and Malfoy. James raised his wand to stun one of the Death Eaters, but he saw Malfoy clutch Lily's hair.

"I'll do it Potter. Your girlfriend will be gone within a flick of this wand. Hell, I don't even need the wand," Malfoy said.

Lily was crying now. She was trying to frantically reach her wand, which was in the arms of Malfoy. She was panicking, something that happened in the worst of circumstances. Even the strongest people can't keep their cool under pressure.

"I'll kill them Malfoy. I'll kill them all. I'll kill you if you hurt her in any way," James said.

Malfoy slammed her head against the wall at the precise moment that something erupted inside James. Power, power beyond belief.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" he screamed. The shack glowed in luminescent green light and three nameless Death Eaters were lying sprawled out on the floor.

Malfoy saw the look in James's eyes. He grinned. Lily screamed, feeling pain in her head.

"You bastard!" she screamed. She lunged at him, forgetting all about magic. She clawed at his face.

"Accio wands," James said.

Malfoy was too strong for her. He lifted her and Apparated out of the shack. James opened the door to see him running down the beach. James ran after him. James saw Lily go limp on the shoulders of Malfoy and he knew she had a concussion.

He had to get to her. He ran and ran for what felt like ages. It was the longest his life had ever dragged on. Then, he saw something emerge from the water. The waves parted for something or should I say someone.

A voice, the voice, could be heard laughing as the waves revealed him.

James saw the eyes of a man his parents had been fighting for years. The scarlet eyes, slits like snakes. He had never seen those eyes yet he recognized them so quickly. The man who was after him had finally come to do the dirty work himself.

James felt rage penetrate throughout his veins. He raised his wand and stunned Malfoy. He saw him fall to the ground, dropping Lily to the sand. It was him and Voldemort now. Just the two of them.

Voldemort started clapping as he reached the land. His mouth formed into a malicious grin that James didn't quite understand. He kept his ground, feeling power build in his hands.

"I am impressed, Potter. Stunning all my men. You're so young too. You remind me of someone," Voldemort said.

"Oh, are you going to say I remind you of a younger version of you?" James asked.

"Why, yes I was," Voldemort said.

"Get some new lines, buddy," James said.

"I'm ready when you are Mr. Potter," Voldemort said.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" they both screamed, ducking from the killing curses sent at each of them.

"Have we advanced onto killing curses Potter?" Voldemort asked. "How's this for a killing curse?"

A gray glow hit James in the forehead. Something he had never felt before in his life. He felt a fire burning in his head. His knees fell to the ground and he started screaming so loud his glasses fell off his face. He caught the glasses and broke them in pain.

"Maybe the prophecy was wrong. Maybe you're not as strong as it predicted," Voldemort said.

James slowly grabbed his wand, hoping Voldemort wouldn't notice. He then sent a spell on the sand, making it cave in on Voldemort. He was sinking.

That would buy him some time. He got up, feeling his legs ache and his eyes burn, and lifted Lily onto his shoulder. He walked as quickly up the hill to the house as he could.

He opened the door to see all the lights out.

"Is that him?" a voice asked in a hushed whisper.

"I don't know, Mac. In case you hadn't noticed, it is dark," another person's voice said. It was female.

"Shut up you two," a voice James recognized said. It was Sirius.

"Padfoot?" James asked, whimpering practically.

"Prongs? Is that you?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah. Don't turn on the lights. We need to find something to make a Portkey out of. We need to get out of here. Voldemort is here. Where's Bella?" James asked.

"Stunned. Addison got her when she was busy mocking me," Sirius said.

James heard voices outside. He peered out the window.

"They're getting up, we need to hide," James said.

"Hurry, save yourselves. If I don't meet up with you in fifteen minutes, leave without me. We'll find a way to get together somehow. Set the Port key to Maimee's house. He has no idea where that is. Listen, be careful. All of you," James said. He heard Mac and Addy crying.

"We're going to get out of this," James said.

"I hope so Prongs," Sirius said. "Hurry back mate."

"I'll try Padfoot," he said.

**_-Flashback over-_**

"How long have we been here?" Lily asked.

"A while. We need to make a Portkey and hope the three of them got to Maimee's ok. Come on Lily, you're good at Charms. I need you," James said.

"I know, I'm kind of dizzy," Lily said.

"Me too," James said. Lily got the first real look of him when she lit her wand. His face was white, as if he had seen hell and back. From what she had heard from him, he basically had.

"There. I see something in the corner. It's a broom," Lily said.

James picked it up and held it in front of Lily.

"Portus," she muttered. She saw the door to the basement shake. Voldemort was trying to get in. James released the broom.

"James, don't curse them. Just hold on," Lily said.

James looked to the door and looked back at Lily. She didn't need to be in more danger. He would have to leave Voldemort to the Aurors.

He grabbed a hold of the broom and felt his feet lift off the ground and into another dimension.

****

A/N: Please review


	27. Taking Over Me

****

Chapter 27-Taking Over Me

"Has she said anything to any of you?" James asked.

Everyone in the rooms shook their heads no. James could see Padfoot looking at the floor, averting his eyes from his best friend. James knew that this couldn't be good.

"How long can she stay locked in the bathroom?" he asked them all.

Addison walked over to where James was sitting on the couch and put an arm around his shoulder.

"She's just going through some stuff. Like we all are. She just happens to have it a little worst than the rest of us," Addison said.

"I got hurt too! I killed someone. Yet, I still willing to talk to her. She's the only one who understands. And where is she? Hiding, in the bathroom," James said.

"Women," Sirius muttered. Addison, Maimee, and Mac sent him unappreciated glares.

"Sorry," he muttered. He had remembered that Addison still knew how to change him into a girl. Lord, did he not want to go through that again.

"At least we all got here safe," Addison said.

James got up from Maimee's couch and walked out of the living room.

"James, give her some time," Maimee called. James ignored her. He walked down the narrow hall to see a maple door. He turned the doorknob. Of course, it was locked.

He pulled out his wand and whispered "Alohamora." The door turned. He heard Lily stir, slightly.

He walked into the bathroom, to see Lily scrunched up on the floor. He sat on the rim of the bathtub, staring at the floor.

He lifted his head, his hair in his eyes, and saw Lily's vacant expression. She had been in deep thought, as had he.

"Lily, what's wrong?" James asked. She held no sign that she had even regarded his question.

"Great. We're the only ones we can talk to and you can't do that," James said.

She shot a look at him, her eyes flashing.

"The thing is, _Potter_, I can do a lot of things for myself," Lily said.

"Yes? Your point is?" James asked. _Why was she calling him Potter now?_

"The point is, I couldn't even defend myself against those Death Eaters. I let my fear stop my ability. I am ashamed," Lily said.

"Ashamed? You did help fight those Death Eaters. What are you talking about?" James asked.

"I mean, I got captured by Lucius Malfoy. Then, you had to come and save me. I don't like being the damsel in distress," Lily said.

"Did you want me to just leave you there to die? I'm sorry Lily, if I don't want you dead," James said.

"Don't be thick. Of course I am glad you helped me. I just wish I didn't need your help. I feel so tiny and miniscule right now. The only helpful thing I did was make the Portkey," Lily said.

"Well, first of all, you weren't even supposed to be in that situation," James said.

"Well, neither should you! You were as surprised as me and you still kept your cool," Lily said.

"Why is this so important that you have to lock yourself in the bathroom?" James asked.

"My parents are Muggles, James. They have no way of defending themselves in case You-Know-Who comes knocking at their door. I always wanted to think I could defend them from him. But now, after cringing before Death Eaters, I don't know if I'll be able to. It's been haunting me since we came back," Lily said.

"Lily, my mum is an Auror. A fine one, to say the least. She fights these people every day so that she is prepared to defend the innocent held at the hands of Voldemort. But the second it turns personal, she's bawling her eyes out and hiding in the corner. She can't take seeing people she knows disappear. Then, she just breaks down," James said.

"Has she done this often?" Lily asked.

"As far as I know. The only one I was there for was my grandparents. They were killed in our house when I was three. I don't remember much, but I do remember my mom trying to help but not being able to. It doesn't make her weak. It makes her compassionate," James said.

"We could have died. That has never happened to me before. I can't bear to think about it. I just need some time alone right now," Lily said, feeling hot tears brush down her cheeks.

James leaned in and wiped them. He then got up and slowly walked out of the room, feeling as if he had walked out of another part of Lily Evans's life.

**A/N: Forgive me for the shortness. When I wrote this I had just gotten Season 1 of the OC on DVD. I was Obsessed Completely if you know what I mean**


	28. Alone

**Chapter 28- Alone**

James sat alone in the Heads Compartment, watching the rain fall against the window pane. Lily was with her friends, as well as his. After leaving Maimee's home, the group had managed to reach King's Cross. Maimee and Remus had sent a letter to Dumbledore, explaining the details of what had happened in Miami.

He was beginning to wonder if he was cursed. He had a severe murderer out for his blood and the girl of his dreams was blaming him. His friends were scared of him, not knowing when he would crack. So, James sat alone, leaving everyone alone to have their fun without him.

_When had he become the loner?_

He rarely went off on his own. This was his first train ride with only the company of his own thoughts. It was a horrible feeling knowing that your friends were cautious of your every move. Sirius had entered, offering his companionship. James had brushed him off.

He knew Sirius would always be there for him, yet this time, he wasn't sure if there was any hope left in the situation.

He wished that Voldemort had found him alone, with no one else. No Death Eaters, no Marauders, especially no Lily. Just the two of them. It would have been easier to die that way, in battle, defending only himself and not having to worry about the safety of others.

_Did rational people think like this? Did they find comfort in fighting alone?_

James sighed to himself. He had found himself in yet another glorious disaster. He didn't deserve anyone. Not Lily, not Sirius, not anyone. His stomach turned and he banged his head against the glass window.

.X.

Lily was listening to the laughter of her peers.

Sirius and Addison were playing Wizards Chess and the game kept falling on the ground when the train swerved. Everyone seemed to find it hysterical as Sirius tried to pick up the falling pieces.

Lily only felt herself grow more and more weary. _Was the wizarding world worth it?_ She could just live with her family, go to normal school, and live a happy, normal life, without complications such as Voldemort… and James Potter.

No one had pressured her to answer their questions. They had all seen James' face as he had left Maimee's bathroom that dreadful day. She had seen the look in his eyes; the empty, abandoned look. She had seen that look every night in her dreams; it was haunting her. She kept awaking in tears, unable to stop the emotion.

The reasonable part of her brain kept pushing James away while her heart was yearning for him. He put her in danger but was the only one she could feel safe with. The love-hate she hated for so long was returning. Her body could not reach a compromise. It was impossible to hate James.

.X.

Lily left the compartment, leaving silence behind her. Sirius spoke up first.

"Where is she going?" he asked the others.

"Probably to cry in the bathroom. It's all she's been doing at Maimee's house," Addison said.

"What's wrong with her?" Peter asked.

"She misses James," Maimee said simply.

"Then why doesn't she talk to him?" Sirius, Remus and Peter asked the girls.

"Such men," Addison muttered. "She is scared. How many situations has she been in like that?"

"Um, none?" Sirius asked.

"Bingo," Maimee said. "She doesn't know what to do. She's trying to be sensible and resist temptation. So, she's confused and she cries about it."

"Not a very useful way to spend her time," Remus inquired.

"I feel bad for poor James," Addison said. "Did you see the look on his face after she told him that?"

"It was scary," Sirius said. "He looked rejected."

"Because he was!" Maimee said. "Lily had no right to just forget about him after this. He saved her life."

"She has a right," Addison said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Maimee and Sirius asked.

"She's strong. He didn't let her fight and she's upset with herself. She wants to be independent. Always has been," Addison said.

"I hope Prongs get through this," Sirius said.

"We all do," Addison softly whispered.

.X.

"Thank you for your information, Mr. Potter, Ms. Evans," Dumbledore said.

The two nodded their heads. They had been asked to re-encounter what had happened.

"So he didn't mention why he was after you, James?" the Headmaster asked.

James shook his head. He glanced at Lily, the first glance in a week. She was a mess, just as he felt.

"Well, thanks again. We'll look into this. If you need anything, Poppy would be more than willing to offer a peaceful sleeping drought," Professor Dumbledore said.

They nodded and left the office in silence. The two walked side by side down the empty halls. Everyone was at dinner while the two of them hadn't had much of an appetite.

"Are you hungry?" James asked her; the first words he had spoken in a long time. She shook her head.

"Me neither," he said quietly.

"Thanks anyways," she whispered.

"Anytime," he said.

"Listen Lily-" James started to say.

"Don't say it, Potter. I don't want to hear it," she said.

"No, Lily. I am not going to let you go on hating me when I did nothing wrong. I protected you, something I was raised to do in times of danger. It's not my fault you showed up in Miami," James said, his voice rising.

"What do you mean? You two had to have shown up because you knew Addison and I were going to be there. You can't possibly believe it was a coincidence," Lily said.

"I may feel things for you, Evans, but obsession is not one of them. My mum sent us down there. And like I said before, it was not my fault. So, I don't know what your problem is," James said.

"I am tired of you being the hero, James. When am I ever going to learn for myself?" Lily asked.

"Why don't you go and find him, Lily. Go find Voldemort. Prove yourself worthy. I guarantee you won't escape alive. Not many have. You wanted to fight him alone? You would have died. I couldn't let that happen," James said.

"You know what Potter? I am tired of this. Why do I always have to feel something because you do too. When am I going to be able to willingly have my own feelings. You like me, sure. So you feel you have to win me over. I am tired of being a prize, James. Let me live on my own," Lily said, crying.

She ran down the hall, leaving James standing alone, once again.


	29. Behind These Hazel Eyes

****

Chapter 29-Behind These Hazel Eyes

Team Lily/James was finally feeling rather hopeless. After their many attempted tried, Lily Evans and James Potter were still not together. They had been so close to reaching their goal point and then it all came crashing down on them.

"We were there you guys! We had them. Then, we let them act stupid. How could we?" Addison McKinnon asked her two accomplices, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.

"Well, I can't speak for Lily, but I can say that James can be a jackass at times. We don't know what he did to make her avoid him," Sirius said.

"This time I think it has nothing to do with him. I think this is Lily's problem," Addison observed.

"Well, you need to tell her to get over it. We all saw them in Miami. It was sickening how much they liked each other," Sirius pointed out.

"How are we going to get them together?" Remus asked.

The two boys looked at Addison, hoping a plan was forming in her scandalous mind. They were greatly disappointed to see a look of disappointment on her face.

"I don't think there is anything we can do," Addison said.

"What do you mean?" Remus asked. "After all this time, we're just going to give up?"

"We can't do that. We're Marauders," Sirius said.

"Correction; you two are Marauders. I, am not," Addison said.

"We're in this together. We can't just give up on them like that. They're our friends," Sirius said.

"Yes, they're our friends. In case you've forgotten, we're supposed to want the best for our friends," Addison said.

"And in this case, the best is?" Remus asked.

"The best would be to let them choose their own paths. Whatever they choose, we have no other choice but to support it and hope they're happy," Addison said, glumly.

Team Lily/James had officially given up on a supposed lost cause.

.X.

Silence. Total and utter silence. The awkwardness of the silent Heads Room had become nearly unbearable. Neither of the two had spoken more than a sentence to one another. It was hard to determine who was more upset; Lily or James.

James couldn't take sitting in the Heads Lounge for another night, listening to the scratching of Lily's quill. He missed their old conversations and their somewhat sincere friendship.

He got up from the couch in which he had been laying on and walked towards Oleander. Lily only looked up when she heard the swaying of the blue and white curtains against the wall. By that time, he was gone.

She decided to skip dinner; lately her appetite hadn't been much of anything. She knew Addison and Maimee would have more questions that she did not want to answer. It was as though the year had started all over once again.

She didn't exactly know why she felt such resentment towards the fact of James saving her. Her whole career at Hogwarts had been based upon pushing herself to maintain the same grades as everyone else. The fact that she was not of magical descent would not hold her back; she was as capable as anyone else in the school.

It wasn't that she was ungrateful for James's help, it was that she was disappointed in herself. She had made herself the damsel in distress, a role that haunted her at that very moment. She was ashamed and didn't want him to ever feel the need to save her ever again.

These thoughts were easily cascaded throughout the surfaces of her mind, yet they had never reached the surface. If it was so easy to think these thoughts, why wasn't she able to tell James how she felt?

.X.

"Prongs, you're not eating again," Sirius stated, his tone expressing dire concern for his friend.

"I'm eating, Padfoot," James said, putting a small forkful in his mouth.

"You call that eating?" Sirius asked. "You're going to shrivel away into nothingness before my beautiful eyes and then we'll see who wants to eat."

"Leave him alone, Padfoot," Remus said.

James continued playing with the food on his plate, feeling his appetite diminish by the second. He noticed her absence, again. She couldn't even bare to attend dinner in the same vicinity as him.

"You need to talk about it sometime, Prongs," Sirius said.

"He's right, you know," Remus agreed.

"There's nothing to talk about. I thought we had something, and we don't. End of story," James said quietly.

The owls flew into the Great Hall and descended upon their owners. James was surprised to see his tawny owl, Maggie, flying in through the windows of Hogwarts. His parents rarely sent letters and if they did, they used their own owl.

A simple letter fell upon his plate. It was not his parent's handwriting but was addressed from the Ministry. He stared at the letter for some time. He saw Dumbledore looking at him, holding a letter of his own.

"What's that Prongs?" Sirius asked.

"I don't want to open it," James said.

"Why not?" Sirius asked.

"It's from the Ministry," James answered simply.

"I'm the first to admit that those blokes at the Ministry aren't the sharpest in the shed, but that wouldn't persuade me to not read my own mail," Sirius said.

James looked at his best friend, somewhat unsure of how to handle Sirius's cool demeanor. He grabbed the letter and ran out of the Great Hall, not looking back once.

.X.

__

One o'clock in the morning and he's still not back, Lily thought to herself.

She was worried. James was always late but never this late. She knew he wouldn't tell her where he was but it was still an uneasy feeling. She hoped nothing bad had happened to him.

She walked over to his desk, hoping to find a Post-It note or a spare piece of parchment that would say where he was. She opened the drawer and saw something that made her eyes examine it more closely.

It was a map of which looked to be the school. She could see her own name marked in the Heads Chamber. It was remarkable, but why would James have something like this in his desk drawer?

She scanned over the map once again, looking for the dot James Potter. She saw it; a still dot in the Astronomy Tower.

.X.

James sat gazing out the window. He felt hot tears sting his eyes but did not let them drop. The window pane in which he was sitting on was his only comfort at the time. He had no one else to talk to, he knew Sirius and Remus would only bring him more reason to be upset. The disappointed looks on their faces would only cause him more guilt and misery; two things he did not need more of at the moment.

His hazel eyes glanced down at the letter in which he had received at dinner. He had finally opened it, glad he had taken the time away from everyone to do so.

_Mr. James Potter,_

On the date of January the 25th, your parents were killed in the line of duty. We understand that you are of age and that you also do not have any other family members. Your parents left their entire estate and fortune in your name, aside from a small piece of land and a respectable amount of money for a Mr. Sirius Black. We understand your loss at this time and wish you to know that your parents were very respectable workers at the ministry. They were fine Aurors and we honor their memory here at the Ministry.

We wish you all the best,

Alastor Moody-Head of Auror Department & the remaining workers at the Ministry of Magic.

He couldn't believe they were gone. His parents had disappeared from him forever, leaving him no one. He hadn't even gotten the chance to say goodbye. He had always dreaded the day that a Ministry Official showed up at his house, announcing their death. He hadn't even been told in person, a bloody letter had been sent.

He heard footsteps approach and he looked at the doorway. He saw her; her angelic face and long auburn hair. The emeralds were staring into his own hazel ones and he saw guilt for the first time in weeks.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her.

"I was worried about you," she whispered. "Are you ok?"

"Not really," he answered truthfully.

She nodded. She walked towards him, sensing something uneasy. She knew it was none of her business, so she didn't push it. She sat on the window ledge, across from him and held his hand.

He knew he hadn't only lost his parents, he had lost another important aspect of his life. He realized that he may still have a chance with this very girl, unlike the chance that was stolen from him with his parents.

Her hand felt perfect against his. He was glad that at least one thing felt right.


	30. I'll Be

****

Chapter 30-I'll Be

The cold, shattering feeling of a loss is the worst feeling in the world. No one knew this better than James Potter. He had just experienced some of the worst moments of his life in the past month. His parents had died, Lily had rejected him, and to top it off, Voldemort was after him.

He knew that fury was not the right way to handle his parents' death. They would be proud of the way he kept his cool and took it like a man. He hoped that the man he was becoming was an acceptable and righteous man. He felt that his immature arrogant ways had come to a closure.

As he sat there with Lily, holding her hands and looking out onto the night's sky, he felt security. Even at the end, he would have her to rely on. She was his comfort. His parents had been Aurors, always off at work, yet they had raised him right. They were good, loving parents and he would miss them. He knew that being an Auror created the risk of dying for your cause; this was one of the reasons he longed to fight for their side. He had always tried to avert himself from steering into the Auror career as he knew the risks it involved. Yet now, as he was reaching closer to his life after Hogwarts, he wanted to make his parents proud in whatever way possible.

She didn't know why he had come to the Astronomy Tower and he was glad she didn't badger him. She left him alone, with his thoughts streaming in at all angles.

Death seemed to take over someone's life and James refused to allow that to happen. He had so much more life to live. If anything, his parents death had made him realize that he had to seize the day. He had to live until his last, dying breath. If he spent all his time mourning and doing nothing to please himself, he would have nothing. Death would just become the next big journey.

James didn't want it to be that way. He loved his friends, his school, his life. Before his moment was gone, he needed to step out and shine. With Voldemort after him, his dying day could be anytime in the near future.

He knew what he needed to do.

He felt the letter's crinkled parchment in his hand and felt her delicate palm in his other. He stared at the letter, commemorating the very thought of living his life to the extreme. Without his parents here to guide him, he needed to grow up and live on his own.

He looked over at Lily and caught her sad, sympathetic eyes. The emeralds were sparkling back at him, losing their once angry quality. They were soft and gentle. She knew how he felt at that very moment and forgot about her resent towards him. She cared and he knew it.

"Lily," he whispered softly, feeling her name flow off his tongue. "There is something I need to tell you."

"What is it?" she asked him, hoping that he would overcome his sadness and grief.

"My parents were killed," he said to her. His eyes were staring straight into hers. She looked down at the parchment in his hand and gasped quietly. He appreciated her concern and felt comfort that she did not take it lightly.

"I'm sorry, James. I didn't know. Are you going to be ok?" she asked him.

"No," he said. "But I can be."

"What do you mean? Is there anything I can do?"

"Yes," James said, his voice at a mere whisper. "You can listen."

"Of course," she said faintly.

"Lily Evans, ever since the day I met you, I knew you were special. I knew that you were someone I wanted to be a part of my life. Some distinct quality about you captured my eye. Every single day I think about you. No matter where I am or who I'm with, the name Lily Evans rolls through my mind. You're inescapable. When I was just eleven years old, I knew. I knew that you were the one," he said.

"How could you possibly know something like that?" she asked him. She wasn't mad, just curious as to his reasoning behind this bold statement.

"How do you know you love your parents? You just do. It's a feeling. My feeling towards you was more intense than I can even express at this moment. I know what that distinct quality is right now. I have finally answered your question. I know why I like you, Lily. I know, and it's frightening as to how truthful it is," James said. He felt her hand grasp his more tightly.

"What is it?" Lily asked, her eyes shining bright.

"You're real," he said.

She didn't know how to respond to that. For a moment in time, Lily Evans was speechless. He was the only person to have made her words get caught in her throat. She felt her heart pacing and pacing in a rapid motion. She felt the butterflies turn in her stomach; and that's when she knew.

"You are the most real person I have ever met. You have never once acted any differently with me than any other person. If I annoyed you, you told me. When we fought, you brought heat. When we have moments like these, you feel. When my parents died, you felt as though your parents had died even though you have never even met my parents. You're as real as they come, Lily," he said.

She felt tears sting her eyes. She didn't know how many tears had stung her cheeks throughout her year at Hogwarts due to him but these fresh, puddles of heart were pouring down. He seemed to cause these tears but this time, she knew why.

"You're real too," she whispered. "When you talked to me about passion awhile ago, I considered the words but they never meant anything. We do have passion. We fight and we laugh and we cry. There is never one singular emotion to describe my relationship with you."

"We may have history that can be used against me on this matter. Last time, it was taken lightly and nothing was ever done about it. This time, I want you to know, I am not giving up on you. I refuse to give up on you," he said.

She waited for the words to come, the words she had also been feeling.

"I love you, Lily," he said. It was not the first time he said it, but it was the first time she could honestly say they impacted her.

"I know, James. I love you too," she said quietly. "I think I always have."

"We've been through so much together that I don't think I trust anyone more than you. I don't know if I'd rather have spent so many dramatic filled years with anyone else," he said.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"For what?" he asked.

"For everything. I have been fighting my feelings for so long. I pushed you away when I needed you most. I should have remembered that you went with me too. I wasn't the only victim," Lily admitted.

She leaned in closer to him, her face inches from his. She looked at the lake and remembered the incident in fifth year after OWL's. She grinned and looked him in the eye.

"I love you," she said. She pressed her lips against his and hoped it would never stop.

.X.

In the Gryffindor Common Room, three individuals sat up, clapping and celebrating in joy.

A forgotten map lay on the table next to them. They had retrieved it due to some persuasion by Sirius to Oleander and a great summoning charm by Addy.

"She did it, she did it. She kissed him," Addison said.

"Your plan worked, Addy," Sirius said.

"What plan?" she asked him.

"You said to let nature take it's course. It did! If we hadn't been told that, none of this would have happened," Sirius said.

"I guess my plan did work," she said, grinning.

"Team Lily/James has officially reached it's goal," Remus said, yawning and grinning at the same time. "I'm going off to bed. Should be a surprising day tomorrow. Hopefully they'll tell the school. Goodnight."

"Night," the two of them called to him.

Sirius studied the map once more. The dots Lily Evans and James Potter were still remaining quite close.

"How long can they go at it?" Sirius asked.

"Oh, I'd imagine quite some time," Addison said.

"How do you feel when all your dreams have come true?" Sirius asked.

"It feels great. I am just so happy for them. How about you?" Addison inquired back.

"I wouldn't know, not all of mine have come true," he said, looking into her crystal like eyes.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I want you," he said. He leaned in and brushed his lips across hers, knowing that now, officially Team Lily/James had reached it's mission.

**A/N: Send some reviews, please!**


	31. Soar

****

Chapter 31-Soar

"It's about time," Maimee Hout said, as Lily told her the good news. She was smiling, which was a very good sign and Lily was grateful of her friend's approval.

"See, she knows what she's talking about," Addison pointed out.

"How did it happen?" Maimee asked. She was a hopeless romantic at heart.

Lily thought back to that night when she had found James in the Astronomy Tower. His parents had died and somehow they hadn't make the worst of the situation. She figured it was his way of coping.

She smiled to herself, not wanting to reveal such an intimate moment.

"Magic," she whispered.

"Magic? She says Magic," Maimee said, throwing her hands in the air. "Can't a girl get some details?"

She walked off, talking to herself, something along the lines of, "I'll show her magic."

"You really don't want to talk about it?" Addison asked.

"Not unless you want to talk to me about Sirius," Lily said, smirking. Addison blushed.

"No thank you," she said.

The two of them were walking to Arithmancy when they saw a herd of people walk towards them. Lily saw some familiar faces.

Sadly, they weren't acquaintances she wished to be familiar with.

"Evans, McKinnon," a female voice said.

Bellatrix Black looked at the two girls with her dark, heavy lidded eyes. She twirled her wands in her fingers and was grinning. Her pack of Slytherins followed closely behind her.

"Brought your group of tramps with you, Bella?" Addison asked, surveying the malicious female Slytherins.

"No one gave you permission to talk, blood traitor," Bellatrix said.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Lily said. She knew that her voice remained strong, even if inside she felt the opposite.

The last time she had encountered Bellatrix, it was when the woman was hooded. She and a pack of Death Eaters had come to kill James. Lily and James had held no proof of this, thus making it impossible to report her to the authorities.

"I'll talk to her as I please, Mudblood," Bellatrix said.

Addison pulled out her wands and dropped her books. Her eyes were penetrating themselves into Bella's with fury. They had chose the wrong two girls to duel with.

"I thought we'd have a little chat, you know, girl talk," Bella said.

"You really are pathetic. Your worst tactic when approaching an enemy is beating around the bush. Haven't you learned that yet, Bellatrix or has Voldemort not caught on to that yet?" Addison asked.

"McKinnon, you do realize you're outnumbered," Bella said. There were at least fifteen Slytherins, some twice the size of Lily and Addison.

"And?" Addison asked, daring Bella to do something.

"Let's just say we don't need magic to take you both," Bellatrix inquired, grinning more.

"What do you want?" Lily asked, angrily.

"Not so strong without Potter here, are you Evans?" she asked, hitting a nerve.

Lily pulled out her wand as well, but she did not place it at her side.

"Impedimenta!" she shouted.

Bella swerved and missed the jinx but one of her cronies got hit. She stopped playing with her own, thin, black wand and held it out in front of her.

"You did not want to do that," Bella said.

Lily leaned against Addison, wand outstretched. She heard the bell for class ring and did not let her guard down.

"Do you really want to do this Bellatrix?" Addison asked.

"Crucio!" Bella screamed.

"Protego!" Lily yelled, blocking the curse heading for Addison.

"Your cousin would not like it if he found out you did that to me," Addison said.

"You know what McKinnon? Only Evans was on our list before but now I think I'll drop your name next time I see my master," Bellatrix said.

"If you think that's going to scare me, you're wrong. Dead wrong," Addison said.

"Not even the tiniest ounce of fear in running through your veins to your heartbeat? Your pulse isn't racing rapidly in fear? I do know you have family, McKinnon. Even if you're not scared for yourself, you should be fearful for them," Bella said.

"Stupefy!" Addison yelled.

"Junoc!" Bella screamed, pointing at Lily.

Before Lily could block her, she felt herself start to wheeze. The coughing started and started and would not stop.

Addison started patting Lily on the back, trying to get her to stop but it wouldn't work.

"Don't mess with us, Mudblood. McKinnon, you've been warned. Both of you," Bellatrix sneered, leaving the hall.

Lily's coughs could still be heard as the nasty girl turned the corner.

"You're going to be ok, Lils. We'll get you to Madam Pomfreys," Addison said, taking her arm and putting it around her shoulder.

Lily could not stop, she was barely breathing. She felt her lungs ice up and then contract once more, leaving her in fits of excruciating coughing.

Addison, who was tinier than Lily, was having trouble keeping her up and walking at the same time. The girl was mustering all her strength to reach the Nurse's office before anything seriously bad happened to Lily.

"It's ok, Lily. We'll get there. We can get there. Try and walk a little if you can," Addison said.

Lily tried to move her feet, slowly. She was walking and walking. It felt as if she walked on forever.

Before she knew it, she felt her eyes close and she lost consciousness.

.X.

"Who did this to her, Addy?" James asked, as he sat by Lily's bed, holding her hand as she breathed slowly.

Addison mumbled something that James didn't hear, but apparently Sirius did.

"I'll kill her. I'll kill her with my own bloody two hands," he said angrily.

"Who was it?" James asked again.

"Bellatrix," Addison said, once more.

James put his hands on his head and sighed. He had to go to Dumbledore but then he could never be sure if Bella would come back to finish off Lily or even attack Addy.

"She's evil. I am ashamed to say that I am related to filth like that," Sirius said. His wand was in his hand and he was gripping it in fury.

"Don't go after her," Addison said.

"Why not? She almost killed your best friend," Sirius said.

"She threatened my family, Sirius," Addison said. "I don't want her to go and tell You-Know-Who to kill my parents."

James sat, thinking. _If it hadn't been for him, no one would be in this mess._

**A/N: Drop off your review**


	32. Anything But Ordinary

****

Chapter 32-Anything But Ordinary

"Prongs, is my left buttock larger than my right buttock?" Sirius asked, examining his rear end in the mirror.

Remus sat on the bed, reading a new book while James sat upon his old bed, raising his eyebrows at Sirius. Peter was snoring in the his own bed, dead to the world.

"Padfoot, what on Earth provoked you to do such a thing?" James asked, purely disgusted.

"Well, we're not doing anything else to consume my time. You know I have a short attention span, Prongs. Look at Moony over there reading a book. You're yelling at my use of time? I mean, seriously, he's reading a book!" Sirius said, still looking at his rear in the mirror.

"I know, I know. I can't help it if he acts like he's ninety one years old. Sirius, you need to stop looking at your arse though, it could get stuck like that," James said.

"Stuck like what exactly?" Sirius asked. "So it is bigger than the other! I knew it. Thanks Prongs. I'll have to write to Witch Weekly. They'll know what to do."

At this, Remus put down his book. He slowly walked over to Sirius, nodding at James to do the same.

"Padfoot, I want you to know that I'm here for you in this distressing time. As your friend, I feel it important to inform you of this terrible and shocking fact," Remus said, choosing his words and putting emphasis on them. He knew Sirius had a fragile mind.

"You're not a witch," he said.

"I know that," Sirius said. He took one last look at himself in the mirror, muttering something along the lines of, '**_So this is why I have a fan club_**,' and he looked for a scrap piece of parchment.

"How do you think I should address it? Dear Witch Weekly? To whom it may concern?" Sirius asked, looking for advice from his friends.

"Now, Sirius, we're here for you mate. You may be experiencing something of the nature of an identity crisis. It's normal for a boy your age," James said.

"Um, Prongs," Remus said. "No, it's not."

"Shh," James said, clasping hands on Sirius's ears. "He may be delicate, but he is not deaf!"

James released his hands and continued speaking to Sirius.

"Where did you get this magazine that you refer to as, Witch Weekly?" James asked.

"Oh, Addy was raving on about her sister was ordering subscriptions for her. So, instead of discouraging her, we took a peek together. She found it rather boring but I thought it was captivating, enticing, and miraculous," Sirius said.

"What has she done?" James asked, falling to the ground. "Mackenzie McKinnon must be penalized for her serious lack of judgment. That Addison McKinnon will get it too. Those conniving she-males. They're turning our precious Padfoot into one of- _them_," James said, hissing the last word.

"We can fix this," Remus said. He took the parchment away from Sirius and stared him blankly in the eyes.

"If you want, we can turn you into a girl. It's been done before. Do you really want to visit with your little friend called PMS again?" Remus asked him.

Sirius's eyes got wide and scared. He shook his head rapidly.

"Not the curse, not the curse, not the curse," Sirius chanted.

"This is not what I call fixing the problem, Moony," James said. "Now he's a raving lunatic."

"I can't help it if that's the way he naturally is," Remus said.

"Anyone up to some Quidditch? We can work out. Lift weights, drink Firewhiskey, play cards. Anyone? Anyone? We can sit around burping and shaving and snogging girls in broom closets," Sirius said, rambling off activities in which they could do.

"You're an absolute genius," James said. "I almost doubted his masculinity for a moment."

"My masculinity?" Sirius questioned. "You can't keep up with my masculinity. It's on fire. It's flaming, it's hot. It's burning this school down."

"Fire?" Peter asked, getting up from his slumber.

"Go back to bed Wormtail," James said. "Sirius set himself on fire."

"What a lunatic," Wormtail muttered before going into another fit of snoring.

Sirius started screaming, "Watch out for my masculinity," as he ran down the stairs. James and Remus followed.

The girls were sitting in the Common Room, Lily catching up with Maimee while Addison sat on the couch, hunched over Witch Weekly.

"Stupid witches," Addison muttered, flipping through the incessant material.

She turned to see Sirius running down the stairs, screaming about being on fire. Before she knew it, he had pounced on her and lunged into passionate kisses.

Lily turned to James with a smirk and said, "Why can't you ever be like that?"

Sirius got off of Addison, saw what was in her hand, and threw it on fire.

"Now my femininity is on fire," he said.

.X.

"I have called this meeting in order to take revenge on the cunning soul of a certain blonde whom I was so stealthily trapped," Sirius said.

Remus, Addison, and Sirius were in the Room of Requirement once more. They were not here as Team Lily/James but had set out for a new mission; one in which Sirius was about to introduce.

"I call it Mission Mac/Mc," Sirius said.

"Mac/Mc?" Addison asked.

"Oh yes, Addy. We're going after family now," Sirius said.

"What in the blazes are you talking about?" Remus asked.

"I am talking about the President of the Sirius Black Fan Club. I am talking about the number one subscriber to Witch Weekly. I am talking about the infamous Mackenzie McKinnon," Sirius said.

"She'll be thrilled you were even talking about her at all," Addison said.

"That is not the point," Sirius said. "She almost risked my masculinity by subscribing you to those magazines."

"What do you intend we do about it?" Remus asked.

"I don't know," Sirius said. "It took me a while to figure out the name. Addy's always been the better one at planning."

"Count me out," Addison said.

"Me as well," Remus said. The two of them were ready to leave when Sirius threw himself in front of the door.

"I need you two," Sirius pleaded. "You're the stamina to my brain. You're the soul of my waffle. You're the Moaning to my Myrtle."

"Moaning to your Myrtle?" Addison asked.

"I know, it was quite good wasn't it?" Sirius asked, grinning at his own cleverness.

"I like you Sirius, but our days as a threesome are over," Addison said. Remus nodded.

"Fine," Sirius shouted. "I'll find someone who is way more dependable than you two."

.X.

"So what do you say, Myrtle?" Sirius asked.

"I say you're full of waffle," Moaning Myrtle said, diving into the toilet.

"Oi! Peeves," Sirius sang, as he exited the girls bathroom.

**A/N: I personally like that chapter. It's the goofy, stupid ones I prefer; you all may not feel that way. Sirius is my favorite to write. So, the next couple chapters are silly. Please review**


	33. Perfect

**Chapter 33-Perfect**

Sirius still ran around mumbling about that darn Mackenzie McKinnon; which thrilled her of course. No one seemed to be bothered by it, everyone had grown used to Sirius' desperate attempts to being passed as an insane blubbering lunatic.

James was more content than ever, being with Lily. He didn't know how he could feel so good about someone. It was indescribable how he felt when he was around her. She made him feel good, as though nothing could go wrong in their perfect world. He was floating on cloud nine whenever he was in her presence.

"Prongs?" a voice said. "Earth to Prongs? Is anyone home?"

"Don't bother, Moony," Sirius said. "He's insane."

"He's the insane one?" Remus asked.

"I knew you'd see things my way," Sirius said. Remus stopped waving his hand in front of James' face. Professor Flitwick was trying to teach and James wasn't getting any of the notes.

"Is that really all that unusual?" Sirius had said to Remus.

James had been busy staring at Lily avidly take her notes and pay attention to the Charm they were learning. He watching as she bit on the middle part of her quill when she was reviewing her notes. He watched as her hand furiously scrawled against the parchment in which she was writing on. He was so mesmerized by her.

They hadn't butted heads yet, which was somewhat of a shock to everyone. Sirius had a daily bid on which day they were going to fight. The highest bid had been 10 Galleons for the week before. That person hadn't been too happy.

Sirius had grown bored with the lesson they were learning and decided to talk to Addy a bit.

**Hey Addy babe. What are you doing?**

_Taking notes, Sirius. Isn't that what you're doing?_

**Of course. Want to see?**

_Not really._

**Notes by Sirius Black**

**At the start of class James let out a slight giggle when he saw Lily adjust her hair clip.**

**Ten minutes later, he sort of let out an unrecognizable noise for no incoherent reason. When asked he didn't respond.**

**Three minutes later, drool protruded from his mouth.**

**A grand total of 15 minutes later, Moony and myself attempted to wake him out of his trance. Lily had been taking notes when the glossy look in his eyes appeared.**

**Like my notes? Tomorrow I plan on taking notes on you.**

_Somehow, that is not very reassuring. How do you get such good marks when all you do is stalk people in class?_

**It's a fine art I like to call, being Sirius Black**

_You truly are hopeless, you know that?_

**You better warn that Mackenzie McKinnon to watch her step though. That Witch Weekly is poisoning the minds of all who read it.**

_Were you taking notes on her as well?_

**But of course.**

**Investigation by Detective Sirius**

**At the start of class Mackenzie McKinnon bit her lip trying to find a seat. She decided to sit next to Prewett, said accomplice.**

**Three minutes later they started passing notes while Flitwick tried to teach.**

**Ten minutes later she looked at me and grinned. I pretended to bark at her. I could tell she was afraid deep inside.**

**Fifteen seconds later she told Prewett I was staring at her. They giggled together and started speculating that I liked them. I think I saw mention of a meeting for the Sirius Black Fan Club.**

**Right now she is looking at me, drooling slightly. She keeps sending you evil glances because I am writing you notes.**

**She's going down.**

_I refuse to participate in any of this mindless babble any longer. I think there's something seriously wrong with you._

**Don't you mean Sirius-ly?**

_Do you want me to Sirius-ly hurt you?_

Sirius stopped sending notes over to Addy after that.

.X.

Lily and James still had to patrol every night. They didn't grow tired of it because it gave them a chance to talk and whatnot. They held hands, patrolling the halls and looking for mischief makers. Often they found Sirius and Addison, out for a stroll. They usually turned their heads at that.

That very night though, Lily didn't see hide nor hair of James. Normally he was pretty prompt for patrol. She decided that maybe something had come up and she was better off to just patrol alone.

So, she headed down the halls, her wand ignited so that she could see every inch. She heard some noise down by the Charms corridor and made way to head over there. Sure enough, there were some mischief makers there. Three to be exact. One she was ashamed to say, was her boyfriend.

"James Potter!" Lily shouted. She held her wand out and looked him in the eye. He looked at his watch, panicked and took his wand off of Severus Snape. Sirius on the other hand still had him pinned to the wall.

"Look Lily, I'm sorry. He just-" James started to say, when Lily put her hand up to stop him.

"Save it, **_Potter_**," she said coldly. She pointed at Sirius with her wand and knew her green eyes were flashing.

"Put him down, Sirius," Lily ordered. Sirius put his hands up and let Snape fall to the floor.

"I thought we had finished in this," she said, shaking her head.

"Lils, I really am sorry. I shouldn't have been-" he said.

"You're right. You shouldn't have been. The only reason you're sorry is because you got caught. How long has this been going on? Is that why Snape's always got cuts on his face?" Lily asked. "Answer me!"

James and Sirius nodded. Snape wiped the blood from his lip and snarled.

"Fifteen points apiece," Lily said. "Thirty from Gryffindor, fifteen from Slytherin."

She turned on her heel and went to patrol in the other direction.

"Sirius, go back to the Common Room," James ordered. "You too Snivellus, go back to your precious Slytherin."

Sirius and Snape glanced at each other in mutual hatred for a moment and then headed off in opposite directions.

James ran to catch up to Lily. She was walking fast and her temper was rising.

"What do you want?" Lily asked, hearing him approaching. She couldn't deny the butterflies in her stomach at his mere presence; nor could she deny the anger pulsing through her ears.

"I want to explain," James said.

"Go," Lily said.

"Can we just sit and talk?" he pleaded.

"I, unlike you, still have some respect for my position as Head of the school. We need to patrol," she said, briskly.

He put his hands on her shoulder and stopped her from walking away.

"You don't understand," James said.

"What don't I understand? The morality in torturing someone who you pick on for your own enjoyment?" she asked him.

"I know it's wrong," he answered. He leaned against the wall and slid to the floor. She followed suit, placing her hand next to his.

"I don't do it for an ego trip," James said. "It's just how I was raised."

"What do you mean?" Lily asked. She figured that the Potters had been good, wholesome people. Nice, caring parents. Surely they wouldn't teach their son such horrible manners.

"I mean that my parents fought Dark Wizards. I always thought that was right. Whether you choose to believe it or not, Snape is a dark wizard. I have never trusted him. I can't stand prejudiced people," James said. "He's prejudiced against anyone of Muggle descent."

"Aren't you just as prejudiced?" Lily asked. She saw his confusion. "Against Slytherins, perhaps?"

"I know it was wrong. I can't take back all the times I was mean to him. I also can't promise that it will never happen again. Me and Snivellus have bad blood. There's no fixing that. Just so you know, I didn't start it. When I said I was raised to fight him, I meant that I was raised to never start a fight, but to never leave one. I can't say it's always held true but if he provokes me, I do retaliate. I just wish you hadn't have witnessed that," he said. He saw her eyes uncertain about the whole thing. They were confused.

"I like you James," Lily said. "I don't think I could possibly love someone who picks on others inferior to himself. There's something that's telling me you're not like that anymore."

"I may not be like that Lils, but I am far from perfect. I don't know why I deserve another chance. I'm just hoping you'll be forgiving enough to accept it," he said.

"I'm not perfect either," she whispered in his ear.

He knew everything would be fine between them, at least for that moment.


	34. Secret Agent Man

****

Chapter 34-Secret Agent Man

"Sirius, can I ask you a question?" Addison asked.

"Sure you can, love," Sirius said, positioning himself in a large, leather chair.

"What is this about?" she inquired.

Remus, James, and herself were called inside the Room of Requirement. James seemed to know what was going on and judging by his face, Remus did as well.

"This is the first meeting of Mission Mac/Mc," Sirius said, twirling around in the chair.

"I already told you that I wasn't going to be affiliated with Mission Mac/Mc," Addison said. "Another thing, what is he doing here? He's not part of our team."

She was pointing to James, who had just put on his innocent, 'Who me?' face.

"Yes, I'm talking about you," Addison said. She pointed her finger at James.

"Well, James here seems to be thinking along my train of thought," Sirius said.

"I think the train has left the building," Addison muttered, sitting down on the couch provided.

"Addy, love, as the whip to my butter and the soul to my fire, I wish to have your assistance in sabotaging your dear sister," Sirius said. "She is a menace."

"That she is," James piped in.

"I swear, I am surrounded by beings of abnormal descent," Remus grumbled.

"So, you're not a part of this?" Addy asked.

"Unfortunately, I am. The two of them can be very persuasive when they wish," said Remus.

"We threatened him," Sirius said. "It may not look it to you, but you're dating a dangerous man, Addison McKinnon."

"If looks really were the substance of judgment, dangerous would not be the first thing to come to mind," Addison said.

"It would be sexy animal, wouldn't it?" Sirius asked cockily, winking at her.

"Psycho is the word that sprung out to me," she said, smiling.

"Moving on," Sirius said.

"Mackenzie McKinnon has altered my thinking and partially washed away my extreme amount of masculinity," he said. He stood, bringing the effect of serious action to the table.

"She perished my perception of good literature," he ranted. "She brought in the utmost filth and tried to tarnish my reputation. I can't have that. We can't have that!"

"Why not?" Remus asked.

"You ask me why not? You fool," Sirius said, laughing manically. "I am Sirius Black. Without me, this school would crumble. My reputation alone provides the willpower to protect these walls."

"Your stupidity is what brings in the Nurse," Addison said.

"Poppy happens to love me, thank you very much," Sirius said. "You're sidetracking me. How could you defend that monster you call a sister?"

"Easy, she brings me great amounts of laughter by damaging what you call a reputation," Addison said, laughing. Remus chuckled. Sirius and James sent him a dirty look.

"Females can be the source of male frustration," James said. He motioned for Sirius to sit down so he could now make his speech.

"They're moody, they're possessive, they're bossy, they're hormonal; not to mention emotional," James rambled. "I mean, you can't define the word emotional until you've met a female during that time of the month."

Sirius stood up, clearly offended.

"How dare you?" he asked. Addison and Remus began to laugh. "You don't know half of what women go through. I think it best that you steer clear of that path, mister. Mess with me and you'll wish you'd met a girl on PMS!"

"Whoa, Padfoot. Calm, simmer, act serene-like," James said. "My point is, Mackenzie McKinnon defines all of the above. She is cunning, oh yes, cunning. She almost brought me to tears as I observed Padfoot checking out his own rear."

"You actually did that?" Addison asked. "Even I didn't do that!"

"Well, let me tell you," Sirius said, observing Addison. "Whatever you're doing, it's working for you."

Addison rolled her eyes. "Just so you know, the Giant Squid has a better chance of pranking Mac. She is so nosy, she'll find out what you're going to do. If I didn't know better, she could be in this very room."

"See, that's her problem. She's lurking behind every corner. Don't worry though, dear Addy. You have Messrs. Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs on the case. Dear Wormtail was too troubled with his second year female friend to accompany us. Attention from me is what she wants, oh Mackenzie McKinnon, you'll get it," Sirius said. He began to evilly laugh, James by his side.

Addison and Remus had no idea what possessed them to hang around with those maniacs. She'd have to warn Lily later of James's lunatic side.

.X.

It seemed to Addison that Mission Mac/Mc was abandoned. The weather grew warm and the Easter holidays were approaching. The first sign of nice weather shone abruptly outside of the classroom window.

It was their last day of classes and the seventh years were given a break. Lily, James, Addison, Sirius, Maimee, and Mackenzie were walking outside the doors and onto the Hogwarts grounds. Many others were sitting outside, hanging out around the large maple trees.

Sirius had a particular spot in mind as to where the group would sit. It had to be precise.

"Why are we sitting by the lake?" Addison asked, as Maimee braided her hair.

"Oh, just to enjoy the lovely, entrancing mystery about the lake," Sirius said.

"I'm enjoying the view already," Mac said, looking at Sirius.

Deep inside, he shuddered. He had no idea what was going on in that evil mind of hers. She was beautiful, but dangerous. That was the difference between her and Addy. Addy was feisty, the way he liked them, while Mac was dangerous.

Remus was glancing quickly over his Defense homework while Lily and James were playing around. He was tickling her while she was desperately trying to reach his hair; his weak spot.

Addison was watching Sirius closely, trying to figure out what he was planning. She saw Mac, deeply in awe of him. Why did they need to be by the lake?

_Flashback_

"Just so you know, the Giant Squid has a better chance of pranking Mac."

"Uh, oh," Addison thought to herself. She looked up out of her daydream to see Sirius leading Mac closer to the lake. If Addison thought this was dangerous, she didn't show it. She actually thought it would be rather amusing to see what Sirius was going to do.

She heard him charming her, luring her in. She looked over to James, who had now stopped tickling Lily to watch the show.

"Have I ever told you that at this angle, you're interesting to look at?" Sirius asked. Addison noticed he hadn't used the word beautiful, but interesting. That was a rather odd choice of words.

"Oh, you really think so Sirius?" Mac asked.

"Wait-no I don't," Sirius said, frowning.

At that precise moment, a tentacle jumped out of the lake and wrapped itself loosely around Mac's waist. It held tight enough to hold her but loose enough to not do any harm. Sirius happened to speak Squid and had fed instructions to the Giant Squid, with whom he had practiced his charm as well.

"I take that back Mac, now I think you look interesting," Sirius said, laughing.

Everyone laughed as they saw Mac being held by the squid. Even Lily managed to stifle a chuckle. She didn't see any danger as to what Sirius was doing, just entertainment.

The squid dropped Mac back onto the ground and she got up, and spit water out of her mouth. Her shoes squished as she approached Sirius and she still had remains of seaweed inside her usually perfect blonde hair.

"I am bringing this up at the next Sirius Black Fan Club Meeting," she said, walking away.

"Operation Sea Monster successful," Sirius said, smirking at his own genius.

**A/N: It's not long, but entertaining all the same.**


	35. Groovy Guy

****

Chapter 35-Groovy Guy

"Oh, Mac, you are so lucky," one girl gushed.

The annual Sirius Black Fan Club meeting was being held and everyone was discussing what had happened last week at the lake.

"He had the Giant Squid throw me in the lake," Mackenzie pointed out.

"And?" another girl asked. "If he paid that much attention to me, I think I would die!"

"Die?" Arielle Prewett asked. "I wouldn't die. If I died then who would hold me in their strong muscular arms? No, I would stay alive and slip on something so he would catch me before I fell. It would be proclaimed a national holiday."

"Ladies," Mac said, interrupting the girls' thoughts of Sirius. "The point is that this is not something Sirius Black would do. He has been corrupted."

"Corrupted? You don't mean kidnapped, do you? That would be just tragic, Mac," Arielle said, a look of despair dawning on her already clueless face.

"I don't mean kidnapped, Arielle," Mac proclaimed. "I mean, he has been tampered with. I think Addy has been messing with his brain. Nothing besides that could interfere with our true love."

"What are to do?" the girl asked, clearly shocked as well as appalled.

"The Easter holidays are approaching in two weeks time and I plan on going home with my sister. Sirius, of course, is most likely going to the Potter's. The plan is to visit him there without Addy interrupting us and transform him back into the righteous man he is," Mac plotted aloud.

"You are such a genius," Arielle said. "You're sure to get top marks on your NEWTS."

"So, you're saying your own flesh and blood would do this to you?" one girl asked.

"Oh yes, Mary. You don't know the kind of deception that lies behind Addison's frail and delicate mind. She may look innocent but really she is a conniving man-eater who'll take a decent man and transform him into a Squid-talker," Mac sputtered.

She looked clearly serious as to her huge accusations against her only twin sister.

"Wow, he speaks Squid?" Arielle asked. "I wish I could speak Squid."

"All hail Sirius Black," all the girls chanted. They were inside a small, broom closet with very little space for anything. They did however have a huge, blown up picture of Sirius Black. They had ordered huge Sirius blow up dolls but they didn't fit in the closet.

"I envy you, Mackenzie," Mary said. "Sirius Black is totally in love with you."

"I know," Mac said, forgetting her resentful feelings. "He talked to a squid for me!"

All the girls squealed in triumph.

.X.

"Lily, dearest, what on Earth are you doing?" James asked, seeing Lily at the breakfast table with books and quills sprawled out everywhere.

"Studying, James," Lily muttered, unable to focus her attention on anything other than what she was reading.

"Did I just hear the word-_studying_?" Sirius hissed, slightly insulted.

"Yes, you did Sirius," Lily said. "Now please stop pestering and continue consuming every ounce of food on this table."

"If you wish," Sirius said. He grabbed the pitcher of orange juice and started gulping juice straight out of it.

Addison sat down and noticed what Sirius was doing.

"I think it's time to reconsider our relationship," Addison said, disgusted.

"I think it's time to reconsider our relationship," James said, disgusted.

"What?" Lily and Sirius asked, focusing their attention away from their current way to occupy time.

"I can't go out with a slob," Addison said. "It's unhygienic."

"I can't deal with studying," James replied. "It's immoral."

"Addy, you're a slob. I saw your room in Miami," Sirius pointed out.

"I don't drink out of orange juice that will be served to the entire Gryffindor table," Addison said, pointing to the nearly empty pitcher of orange juice.

"You flatter me, babe," Sirius said, pretending to blush. Addison just rolled her eyes, fight forgotten.

"Come on Lils, NEWT's aren't until June," James claimed.

"You do realize that the NEWT's determine whether we get a successful job in the wizarding world, right?" Lily questioned. James nodded, assured that he did indeed know this.

"Lily, you don't understand the logic of a Marauder," Sirius explained, stopping himself from eating his seventh pancake. "We feel that studying only disturbs the brain even further. We choose to be mellow and not participate in such a hazardous activity."

"Remus is studying," Lily pointed out, looking over at Remus Lupin and Maimee Hout who were indeed studying together.

"Well, he's the black sheep if you catch my drift," Sirius said, brushing it off.

"If you tried studying, Sirius, you'd be a whole lot smarter," said Lily.

"I don't need to study to be smart. I already feel I have a preposterous amount of intelligence to go around," Sirius answered, smiling.

"You know, using big words in sentences does not make you smarter, it just makes you desperate for attention," Lily remarked.

"I have no idea of the vindictiveness in which you claim to have seen," Sirius said.

"That doesn't make sense," Addison quipped. "Excuse him, he forgot to get medicated for being stupid this morning."

"You're just feeling a gargantuan amount of jealousy as to my quick wit and the cornucopia amount of words in my vocabulary," Sirius speculated.

"Come on Sirius, we're going to go see Madam Pomfrey now," Addison said, dragging Sirius off to the nurse's office.

"Poppy, I love Poppy with every aspect of my diligence," Sirius preached.

"Again, bunch of bull," Addison reminded him.

"He is really getting odder by the day," Lily observed thoughtfully, leaving behind her studying.

"We think it's because every morning his head slams into the bunk, damaging his brain more and more," James recalled.

"And you don't stop him from doing this?" Lily asked.

"No, it's pretty entertaining," James insisted.

"I'll take your word on that," Lily said.

"So, where do you plan on going for Easter break?" James sparked, igniting a new topic for their conversation.

"Oh, probably Addy's house," Lily mentioned. "I go every year."

"Well, this year is a little different from every year," he observed. "How about coming to my house this year?"

"Hmm," Lily contemplated. "No supervision in a big manor with you and Sirius. I'll have to pass."

"Honest, it'll be a great time. We can even have Addy and Maimee over whenever you'd like," he offered.

She thought about it and saw the pleading look in his eyes. She grinned and nodded.

"Ok, as long as you two don't drive me crazy before the vacation is over," she persisted.

"I can't promise you that," James reasoned. "Sirius may still be going on about his big word trip. You know him, he doesn't forget things easily."

"Addison, that is a remarkable camouflage of clothing you are wearing today."

Sirius' voice could be heard outside the Great Hall.

"You daft lunatic, those words don't make sense!" she bellowed.

Everyone in the Great Hall collapsed in laughter.

**A/N: I often find myself in the same predicament as Sirius. Using big words in sentences is fun! You should try it some time.**


	36. You Found Me

****

Chapter 36- You Found Me

"So, you guys will come to James' house over vacation?" Lily asked, pestering them once more.

"Of course, Lily. I can't leave you with my maniac of a boyfriend and his accomplice for too long. Every aspect of your sanity would be lost forever," Addison insisted.

"I'll be staying at Addy's if you need me, Lils. We're going to try and break Mac of her obsession with Sirius. Should be fun," Maimee said.

"Ok. Have a Happy Easter, you two," Lily called, waving goodbye to her two best friends.

"You ready to go?" James asked. He held her hand loosely, keeping just the right amount of protectiveness in measure.

"I think so," Lily said, quietly. Sirius had just finished giving Addison a goodbye kiss and walked towards them.

"Are you guys as excited as I am?" Sirius questioned, trying to hide a slightly disappointed look. A hug grin was on his face and Lily decided not to push for an explanation of this mock cheerfulness. "I've been looking at Muggle magazines and there's this thing I liked. It's called a trampoline. Maybe you've heard of it, Lily."

"Oh yes, I've heard of a trampoline. That is something you definitely don't need," Lily assured him.

"But where else am I going to divulge all my psychotic energy? A trampoline could help sort out my aggressions," Sirius insisted.

"Sirius, you don't have any aggression," James reminded him.

"Oh, I knew there was something wrong with that alibi," Sirius said, scratching his head.

"Oh well. You can Apparate, right Lily?"

"Yes. I passed my test in the summer but haven't done it since. Are you sure it'll be ok?" she asked them.

They nodded.

"Just think, James' house, James' house," James chanted for her.

"Ok," she said. Within an instant, the two of them popped out, going to the manor.

"Here goes," Lily whispered.

With a crack, she opened her eyes and looked around. She was in the most beautiful house with two of the craziest individuals smiling at her.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Sirius asked, jumping up and down on a couch in the room.

"Well, it's warm. Why don't you go in the pool?" James suggested.

"Are you crazy? It's freezing. I am far too delicate for that," Sirius said.

"Quidditch!" James screamed. "It's too cold for swimming but not for Quidditch!"

Lily smiled. She knew she was going to have a fun time while she was there.

.X.

"Say it with me, Mac. Sirius doesn't like me," Addison said, breathing in and out slowly for her sister.

"Sirius doesn't like you," Mac said.

"No, he does like me. He doesn't like you," Addison said.

"No, he does like me. He doesn't like you," Mac repeated.

"Maims, please save me before I tear my hair out. I wouldn't look nearly attractive without hair," Addison said.

"Mackenzie, this is your friend Maimee. If you can hear me, don't say anything," Maimee said.

Mackenzie said nothing.

"We have a connection," Maimee said. "Now, I just returned from popping your Sirius Black blow up doll and shredding the t-shirts and pictures you have of him."

"You evil girl!" Mac screamed, standing and pointing an accusing finger at Maimee.

"Now what? I only did that because you told me to," Maimee said, turning to Addison.

"This clearly is not working as well as we thought it would," Addison concluded.

.X.

The next week passed quickly, including water balloon fights, a visit from Remus and Peter, and some nice truth or dare with Sirius.

"What are we going to do now? We have nothing to consume his time," James panicked.

"I've already taken care of it," Lily reassured him, stepping inside the house carrying a large box.

"What is that?" James curiously asked.

"This is God," Lily simply stated.

She walked with it to the backyard where Sirius was trying to jump up and down on the ground.

"It's just not springy enough," Sirius pouted.

"I think I have the answers to your problem," Lily said.

"Is that Addison in a box?" Sirius asked.

"No, even better," Lily said. She opened it and pulled out a folded up something. It was rather large.

Ten minutes later, an assembled trampoline stood in the backyard.

Sirius stared in awe.

"Lily Evans is my new hero," Sirius said. "Can I touch it?"

"You can do whatever you want with it, within reason," Lily said, adding the last bit just to be safe.

Sirius stroked the edges before climbing on. He slowly jumped, testing the feel.

Before they could say trampoline, Sirius was jumping like a maniac.

"James, if you ever dump her, so help me god I will strangle you in your sleep," Sirius screamed, laughing and jumping. "I'm king of the world! Go Sirius, go Sirius!"

"Thanks for getting him that," James whispered.

"No problem," Lily said. The two of them walked inside holding hands and sat by each other on the couch, hearing random screams of glee from Sirius.

"Lily Evans, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. Actually, to me and Sirius," James joked.

"Hey, we wouldn't even be together if you hadn't seen it since day one," Lily pointed out. "Thanks for not giving up on me."

"You needed time," James said. "It just took you longer to succumb to the Potter Charm I so bashfully inhabit."

"Or maybe I just felt sorry for you," Lily teased. She leaned over and kissed him, enjoying the most perfect moment of her life.

.X.

"Mac, what on Earth are you doing?" Addison asked, walking into the two's bedroom after brushing her teeth and changing into her pajamas. She found her sister leaning over some parchment and writing with great thought.

"Sirius Black crossword puzzle," Mac said, in monotone.

"Maimee, what have we done?" Addison wondered, turning to her friend.

"What's a six letter word for talker of Squid?" Mac questioned aloud. "That's easy; Sirius."

"Oh, Merlin, please help us," Addison said.

"Merlin can't help you now," a voice said from the doorway.

The three girls looked and saw a hooded figure twirling a wand before them. The figure let out a cold laugh and pointed the wand at Addison.

**A/N: I am evil, I know. Next chapter needs a little thinking out. I have to leave you there, with a short but relevant chapter. Please review, I am already expecting death threats, desperate pleas, and what not. At this precise moment, I am cowering before my computer in fear of what my loyal reviewers are going to do to me. Be kind, stay drug free, and most of all, never make a Sirius Black crossword puzzle!**


	37. Slipped Away

**Chapter 37- Slipped Away**

"Hm, I wonder why Addison and Maimee never came over," Lily thought aloud, while boarding Platform 9 ¾ for her return back to school.

James and Sirius shrugged with no response. They made their way to be the back of the train, searching compartments for people. No one was on the train home. Had people returned early from vacation?

"Maybe they came back already," Sirius suggested. He had never felt quite so alone on the train before. He saw Moony and Peter board the train, Moony looking quite a bit more fragile than usual.

"Full moon," he answered glumly.

"Sorry we weren't there to help you through it," James muttered so only Remus could hear.

"It's ok. I knew it was coming," Remus said. He sat down, tired and worn out.

"So how were your holidays?" Peter asked, anxiously. He seemed to be withholding something from them all.

"Fine," Sirius answered awkwardly. Everyone else was collapsing into soft snores. "Did you get lucky during vacation or something? You look different."

"No, no," Peter said, covering up the quiver in his voice. "Nothing at all. Rather boring."

"You should have came by Prongs' house then. Lily got me a trampoline. It was bloody amazing," Sirius recalled, smiling at the mere memory of his beloved trampoline.

The clear sky turned gray and cloudy and the rain pelted down making a lethargic sound against the window pane. Sirius couldn't talk to Wormtail anymore, he was growing tired and anticipating his journey back to Hogwarts where he could speak to Addy.

When he had parted with her before, kissing her goodbye, he had told her something he had never told anyone before. Things hadn't gone as well as expected and Addison simply acted as though Sirius was joking. He knew she had been uncomfortable. He longed to tell her he had been serious when he had said those words. Those three unforgettable, life altering words.

.X.

The atmosphere at dinner was one of great curiosity. Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus seemed to be clueless as to what was going on. Everyone else had an eerie, depressed look about them. They could tell immediately as they saw Professor Dumbledore's eyes that this was not an ordinary dinner.

"Now that everyone has joined us, I wish to address the inevitable. Two families were killed last week by Lord Voldemort and his followers," he said, speaking slowly. Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus stared up in shock at Dumbledore, Lily gasping at the thought. Everyone else seemed to have already known but were still effected all the same.

"The McKinnon's and Prewett's were two very noble families. Along with those two, Maimee Hout was killed as well. There were no known survivors but one. Molly Weasley, formerly Prewett is the only known survivor of her immediate family. She has come to speak a few words on behalf of her two twin brothers and sister."

Professor Dumbledore sat down and allowed Molly Weasley to step forward. She was a pretty woman, young and fresh out of Hogwarts. Her red hair was flying askew and her cheeks were stained with tears but she held her composure well.

"My two brothers have long since graduated from Hogwarts and were noble fighters. It took five Death Eaters to kill them and they died valiantly. My sister, Arielle, was in her seventh year and unarmed as she died. It was an immoral thing that has happened to my family. I came her to speak today to warn you that this is only the beginning. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has only started his rampage. I hate to even think of that man, but in times like these I must respect my family and do so. My parents tried to save my sister but died in the process. It is a horrible thought that your parents and siblings were helpless yet you're still alive. The McKinnon's were like our second parents and assisted in raising us kids when we needed them. Arielle and Mackenzie were great friends, best friends. It's a shame to see blood shed at such a young age. You all must be prepared. He is a threat and he is real. Please take care of yourselves."

Molly Weasley wiped the remaining tears and sat down where Professor McGonagall comforted her by patting her softly on the back.

James and Lily turned over to see Sirius, but he was storming out of the Great Hall. Lily, Remus, and James all felt tears sting their faces. They had all known those girls as well as the families. Lily had been to the McKinnon household dozens of times. She loved it there. She loved Addison, she loved Maimee. The thought of her two best friends dying at the hands of Voldemort was enough to make one break down and collapse. Molly Weasley had been right.

James rarely cried. His parents had been strong and had not deserved to die, but they had lived their life. They had borne children. They had preserved their love and died together. Maimee, Addison, Mac, and Arielle would never be given that chance. Two prominent wizard families had been cast away, just as the Potter's had been. James knew how Molly felt; he was the only one left in his family as well.

Remus had loved Maimee. They hadn't dated long and hadn't shared many times but he would miss her company. Addison had been a great friend. She and Sirius had shared many great times with him. It was difficult to find the thoughts to place his emotions. He would never get to see where he and Maimee would have went. Would they have ended up together or would they have gone to being friends? He would never know.

.X.

"Damn it," Sirius screamed as he exited the school and crossed onto the grounds. He saw the lake and the rain pouring down onto it. He felt the harsh drops fall onto his face and knew that it was more likely to annoy him even more.

Addison was gone. He wouldn't get the chance to see her ever. She would never come back. Dead. Sirius had known that he had felt lost when the Potters died but now, it was unexplainable. It was impossible to describe Sirius without Addison. Without her, he was forced to start all over again.

She had become such a big part of his life so quickly, that it was a blur. The time spent was a huge, motionless blur.

He longed to remember her. He longed to see her once more.

_"Sirius Black is a waste of your breath, Mac. Forget about him," Addison said._

_"Addy love, I am going to point out that you, yourself, just wasted some of your own heavenly breath on me," Sirius said between bites._

_

* * *

_

_"You know, your hair would look really good with blue in it," Sirius said, looking at Addy's blonde locks._

_"Blue would bring out your eyes," Sirius said._

_Remus looked at her eyes then her hair and then said, "He's right."_

_"I swear, you Marauders are all gay. Besides, my mum would kill me if I dyed my hair," Addison said._

_"Well then, let me do it," Sirius said. With a swish of his wand, a few streaks of electric blue were in Addy's hair. She looked really pretty surprisingly._

_"Take it out Black," Addison screamed._

_"No can do love. It's permanent," Sirius said, lying._

_"I hate you," she muttered, running to the closest mirror to look at it._

_

* * *

_

_"It's his way of saying an unpleasant word in the presence of a lady," Remus said. Sirius nodded sincerely._

_"Oh, didn't know you cared Sirius," Addison said, shaking her blue blonde head._

_"Antsy aren't we Addy babe. Let's wait until we get Lily and James back together and then we'll browse around for broom closets," Sirius said, winking at her._

_"Ew Sirius! I meant put the Charm on you!" Addy screamed._

_"The Addison McKinnon Charm? Well love, it's already been put on me. I like em' feisty," Sirius said, laughing at his own wit._

_"You're impossible," Addison said, rolling her blue eyes._

_

* * *

_

_"Sirius, you have your-you have your-" Addison said, laughing again._

_"WHAT? I HAVE MY WHAT?" he asked._

_"You have your period," she said, still laughing._

_"I HAVE MY WHAT?" Sirius asked, clearly appalled._

_

* * *

_

_"YOU CAN'T DEAL WITH THIS? YOU? LET ME TELL YOU SIRIUS, MY BEST FRIEND IS DATING JAMES POTTER WHEN WE WERE TRYING TO HOOK MY OTHER BEST FRIEND UP WITH HIM! I can't deal with it either. I am having to put up with this too," Addison said._

_"I HAVE MY PERIOD! HELLO? I THINK THAT IS A LITTLE MORE DISTURBING. I am a GUY!" Sirius yelled._

_

* * *

_

_"You don't know how to talk to girls without making them cry or slap you," Addison said._

_"I am talking to you and you're not crying or slapping me," Sirius said._

_"I could change that. Fortunately for you, I am restraining myself with great willpower," Addison challenged, balling her hand into a fist._

_"I like em' feisty," Sirius said, grinning._

_

* * *

_

_"But Addy, I could get you some dates for this weekend. You never show off what you've got," Sirius said._

_"With good reason. I don't want perverts like you hitting on me," Addison said._

_"Hey, I take offense to that!" Sirius said._

_

* * *

_

_"Sorry Mrs. Hout, I'm a little tied down right now. The Mrs. is PMSing seriously if you know what I mean," Sirius said, gesturing to Addison._

_"Sirius!" Addison shouted, slapping him._

_"What?" Addison asked._

_"Merry Christmas," he said. Before she knew it, he had put mistletoe before their heads and had kissed her right on the lips._

_Talk about an early Christmas present._

_

* * *

_

_"Maybe. I kind of hope we do. Addison McKinnon is driving me crazy," Sirius said._

_"Never thought I'd hear the day when Sirius Black would be hung up on a girl," James said, patting his friend on the back._

_

* * *

_

_"That jerk kissed me. I still try and wash the taste out of my mouth every morning," Addison said, cringing._

_"Why is this a bad thing? He's a nice guy and he likes you," Lily said._

_

* * *

_

_She loved the thought of peace and privacy and..Sirus Black with a water gun! That was not in the brochure!_

_"Oh my god."_

_Those were the only words Addison could get out before Sirius sprayed her blonde-blue locks._

_

* * *

_

_"So, we need to talk Sirius," Addison said._

_"Yes, I am afraid we do," Sirius said._

_"Why did you kiss me?" Addison asked, feeling the blush rise in her cheeks._

_"You know why I kissed you, Addy babe. I like you. So, I lived for the moment and did what I wanted to do. I kissed you," Sirius said. "And you know what?"_

_"What?" Addison asked._

_"I'm feeling spontaneous right now," Sirius said. He pulled her to him and wrapped her in a kiss._

_

* * *

_

_"We have more pressing issues, Addy babe," Sirius said._

_"And what would that be?" Addison asked._

_"The fact that my tongue was in your mouth," Sirius said, cheekily._

_

* * *

_

_"How do you feel when all your dreams have come true?" Sirius asked._

_"It feels great. I am just so happy for them. How about you?" Addison inquired back._

_"I wouldn't know, not all of mine have come true," he said, looking into her crystal like eyes._

_"What do you mean?" she asked._

_"I want you," he said. He leaned in and brushed his lips across hers, knowing that now, officially Team Lily/James had reached it's missions._

_

* * *

_

_  
"She's evil. I am ashamed to say that I am related to filth like that," Sirius said. His wand was in his hand and he was gripping it in fury._

_"Don't go after her," Addison said._

_"Why not? She almost killed your best friend," Sirius said._

_"She threatened my family, Sirius," Addison said. "I don't want her to go and tell You-Know-Who to kill my parents."_

Now, as he sat back upon the old oak tree he had sat by with his best friends, he remembered the last time he had spoken to her. She hadn't said it back. He felt tears fall from his stormy gray eyes.

**Flashback**

"So, you're going to come visit me at Prongs' house right, Addy babe?" Sirius asked, smiling.

"Sure," she responded, blushing as he tried to meet her eyes. She was shy with him now, something she had never been before.

"Well, before I go, I've been trying to think of the right time to tell you. No time's as good as the present, I suppose," Sirius contemplated.

"Addison McKinnon, I've never felt this way about a girl before. You're so different yet so similar it's scary. It's as if I know everything about you there is to know. You may not have said it, I just feel it. You're so beautiful and so funny. I love it when you're angry too," he said, laughing. "I want you to know, that I love you. I have never loved anyone as much in my life."

He leaned in to kiss her softly on the lips. He hoped to hear something back, but words failed to reach her scared, blue eyes.

"Goodbye, Sirius," she whispered as he turned on his heel to go greet Lily and James.

.X.

Now he would never know if she loved him. She was gone, forever. She had been taken and would never be replaced. He had never felt so many different emotions for just one person.

Sirius Black wasn't supposed to have fallen in love. It just happened. Sirius looked to see Lily and James walking towards him, carrying a snowy owl in their arms. He recognized it as Addison's owl.

The rain drenched their skin but the two of them kept walking towards him.

James held out a letter and gave it to Sirius. Lily was crying still, as was Sirius.

"It's for you," James said, addressing the letter.

It was impossible. He saw her hurried but readable handwriting. His name had been rushed across the envelope.

Sirius opened it, not knowing what to expect inside.

**Sirius,**

**If this reaches you, I'm probably dead. Two Death Eaters and You-Know-Who have shown up at my house. It's horrible here, Sirius. He killed Mac and Maimee. He's working on my parents now and I just got away. I had to duel with Death Eaters and I've never experienced something to frightening on my own.**

**I don't have much time but I am writing this as quickly as possible. Please make sure that Mac and Maimee get the proper mention at the feast. I am sure Dumbledore will have a feast.**

**Sirius, I wrote this as I wanted to let you know something I couldn't tell you at the time. If these be my last words, then so be it. Whatever you may have thought over the years, it was wrong. I have never hated you. I just want you to know so you don't go on wondering. Please try not to forget me completely.**

**I love you too. Xo Addison.**

He felt more tears burn his eyes.

"I could never forget you, Addy," he whispered.


	38. Broken

****

Chapter 38- Broken

Lily stormed into the Heads Room, throwing her books at the wall as she did so. She had been bottling it all up, hiding her emotions away for one long week. She was trying to make herself feel ok, as if things would go back to normal. She had wanted to be strong, to set an example for Sirius. Pain just didn't work that way.

James walked in slowly after her, knowing that soon the inevitable was going to spawn out. This was not a bad thing, it wasn't healthy to keep your emotions locked away. He had wanted to talk to Lily about it, but could not find the words to bring it up.

He had faced the loss of loved ones as well and had not done well at confronting it. He was the type of guy who tried not to be upset but to comfort instead. It was hard when his parents had died and he knew Lily was very upset as well. James was too, Addy and Maimee had been great friends.

Yet, he couldn't really understand entirely what she was going through. He still had three great friends whilst she had just lost hers.

"Things aren't right, James," Lily cried. "It's not meant to be this way."

"It never is, Lily," James admitted. He walked over to her and tried to put a comforting arm around her shoulder. She shrugged it off immediately, feeling tears of frustration make lines down her cheeks.

"She wasn't supposed to die, they weren't supposed to die. They're only seventeen years old. Or should I say, they were only seventeen," Lily muttered.

"It's not possible to ignore emptiness, Lily," he said. "A part of you has just been removed and now, it's normal for you to feel this way. Why are you hiding it all in?"

"I don't want them to be dead," she whispered. "If I try and forget it's not going to be as hard to remember. They were my only friends. Even Mac was a better friend than most."

"I know how you feel. I wouldn't be able to walk straight if Remus, Sirius, or Peter were gone. Maimee and Addison were great people. Yet, they were your friends; your best friends. They don't deserve to be forgotten," James acknowledged.

"How is Sirius doing?" Lily asked.

"Well, as best as he can right now. He loved Addy, I know he did. It's hard to lose the ones you love. It's not as though he'll never see her again," James explained. "Addy and Maimee were free spirits, they'll never be completely gone."

"It was impossible to just stare at the empty seats in our class. Addy and Maimee aren't the only ones who're gone. Arielle, Mac, other families have been taken as well. I feel so selfish for being alive when they're not anymore," she said quietly, tears rolling down slowly.

"Lily, you just have to remember that we can put an end to this. We can stop Voldemort if we really wanted to. He's killed too many innocent people. And for what? Power. How do people gain power? People give it to them. No one has stopped him and no one will until they step up. Everyone is too scared of him; they can't even say his name," James ranted. "Someone needs to put a stop to him. We're almost out of Hogwarts and then what? Will we be the ones to stop him?"

"Yes," Lily whispered. She found her voice. "Yes, we will. Like you said, no one else will. If we don't step up and do something, the wizarding world is going to diminish before our eyes."

"I'm afraid it already has," James mused.

"I just know that Addison and Maimee didn't deserve what they got. Nor did their families, for that matter. The school is barely upset, it's sad when this becomes a regular occurrence. James, I don't know how I'm going to do it. It's so hard without them. They were my friends. I loved them," Lily cried.

"I know, we all did," James hushed. He stroked her hair slowly and held her in his arms as she sat, crying and releasing the captive emotions.

.X.

"So, do you want to play wizards chess?" Peter pestered.

"No," Remus answered, staring blankly at the top of his bed as he lay sprawled out on it.

"How about you, Padfoot?" Peter asked, turning to Sirius.

"Do I look like I'm in the mood, Wormtail?" Sirius snapped.

"Um, yes?" Peter guessed.

"Go away," Sirius ordered. Peter did so, walking down the stairs.

"Uncompassionate rat," Sirius muttered.

After what felt like hours of prolonged silence, Remus knew it was time to talk to his friend.

"Padfoot?" Remus asked. "Do you see her face?"

Without question, Sirius knew who Remus was talking about. For him, it was Addison. Yet, Sirius had a feeling someone different was floating into the mind of Remus Lupin.

"All the time, Moony," Sirius replied sadly.

"Maimee Hout just doesn't seem to be leaving me alone. I can't eat, I can't sleep, I can't play wizards chess. What is wrong with me?" Remus asked, turning to face Sirius.

"Nothing," his friend answered. "You actually feel. It's not a bad thing, Moony. Feeling is a part of life, a sad, and cold part of life."

"Maimee was the only girl besides platonic friends like Lily and Addy, to actually see past me for who I really am. She made me feel like I'm not a monster. Maimee actually liked me for who I am and didn't leave me," Remus whispered.

"I know how you feel," Sirius answered. "Addison barely liked me at the beginning of the year. In the end, she saw past my flaws and knew it was destiny. I loved her and I liked Maims a lot. Hell, I even somewhat liked Mac and Arielle. It's a damn shame what happened to them. It really is."

"Right now, Sirius," Remus started. "I actually feel the need to become a werewolf. I want to become a monster and live alone, attacking at will. It's horrible to want to hurt people. I want to hurt Voldemort and his posse of Death Eaters so bad. Our friends didn't deserve what they got. It's people like those who make me embrace my vicious side."

"I know, Moony," Sirius whispered. He knew his friend was having as much trouble as him at coping. "I know."

**A/N: Ok, just so you know, this is not an angst fic so this will be the end of the mourning. It's short, but pretty final in regards to the sadness. Hopefully, I won't be making you cry any time soon, other than appreciated tears of laughter. I can promise you this; lots of goofy chapters to come. Sirius-ly.**


	39. Unwell

****

Chapter 39-Unwell

The next month passed filled with heartache and sorrow. The death of a loved one is never an easy thing. They came to deal with it, knowing that their friends wouldn't return. There was nothing left to do other than move on.

May brought heat and warmer weather. Exams were approaching and schoolwork was piling on. The heat was rising inside of the classroom in which they sat, an uncomfortable feeling of warmth was disturbing the students.

"I want you all to know that the NEWT's are not to be taken lightly. These tests determine the jobs you hold and your place in the wizarding world," Professor McGonagall rambled on. "It is unlikely that you will be able to breeze your way through these tests and maintain success."

"Breeze?" Sirius asked. "What breeze? It is steaming in this room, McGonagall."

Some of the class chuckled, many were too warm to say anything.

"Be that as it may, Mr. Black," McGonagall addressed. "I happen to know you're not taking your tests very seriously."

"I take everything Sirius-ly," Sirius insisted.

"Shut up, Sirius," James, Lily, and Remus yelled. He really did not know when a joke became old.

"I want you all to think hard on where you wish to stand once you leave Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall lectured.

"I want to be alive," Sirius muttered.

Normally, Professor McGonagall would have snapped at him for interrupting her. Yet, as she cast her eyes around her room, the empty seats restrained her from doing so. She sighed and rubbed her hand against her forehead.

"Professor Dumbledore hasn't personally addressed all the dangers erupting in our world," she started. "He has been too busy trying to fight it to really discuss it with the students. He hoped to diminish it before things became too out of control. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has gone on a rampage, one in which it seems nearly impossible to stop. I just hope that some of you will take this into account before choosing careers and choices later in life."

The class was silent, knowing she was implying about the amount of distrust within the magical world. No one was quite sure of who was honorable and who was not. Sides had been cast and the fine line between good and evil was starting to waver.

"Moony, do you ever wonder how it would feel to practice martial arts?" Sirius proposed, as they exited the Transfiguration classroom.

James and Lily had been holding hands but when they heard such a random comment from Sirius, they turned to look at their friend with concern.

"What's this rubbish about martial arts that you're going on about?" Remus questioned.

"Oh, you know," Sirius started. "You've had to have watched programming in the fireplace, right?"

"Well, yes," Remus said.

"There was this was one program on Rudok the Magical Martial Arts Expert. He was inspired by some of those Muggle programs and he cast himself in the fireplace. I used to watch that program for hours. It was the only way my mum could shut me up," Sirius explained.

James was nodding in agreement, clearly having watched the same program. Lily looked at her boyfriend, bewildered by his hidden sense of oddness.

"I think I saw it once or twice," Remus replied. "How is that relevant?"

"Do you ever think of giving Voldemort the ol' one-two?" Sirius proposed.

"Everyday," James admitted.

"You two have gone stupid," Lily said, shaking her head. "You don't give Voldemort the ol' one-two. It's impossible if he has a wand."

"I think she's right about that, Padfoot," James said, clapping his friend on the shoulder.

"When McGonagall was going into all that deep information, it had me thinking that someone giving Voldemort a first-hand martial arts beating would make a rather excellent and entertaining way of stopping him from killing everyone," Sirius said.

"Do you really think about these things?" Remus asked, somewhat mystified by Sirius' odd train of thought.

"It was just a thought," Sirius said. "Don't penalize me for the visions held in this impressively complex mind."

"We won't," Lily and James answered together, walking away.

Peeves the Poltergeist came bouncing past, a water balloon in his hand.

"Peeves, do you think I'm weird?" Sirius asked.

"Of course not, you're a Marauder," Peeves answered.

"Exactly what I was thinking," Sirius muttered as Peeves dumped the water balloon on Lily's head. All Sirius heard was some intense cursing from Lily and chuckling from Remus and James' part.

.X.

"Sirius is holding a meeting? Since when does he do this?" Lily asked, on her way to the Room of Requirement.

"Oh, he's been doing it for quite some time. We thought that your innocence shouldn't be wasted just yet," James explained, leading her to the meeting.

"Actually, we decided that Sirius was a little too mental for you to handle," Remus explained. "He requested that you join us though, seeing as you can be of some assistance."

"Assistance to what?" Lily asked, perplexed as to what was happening. Sirius had gone off his rocker again.

"We're not quite sure," James said, uncertainly.

"He wouldn't say," Remus supplied. "It's amazing as to the things he thinks of. I am sure this is going to be another ludicrous plan with absolutely no point."

"We're here," James announced, seeing the handle to the doorway appear. He opened the door and found a padded room with many punching bags and what appeared to be coolers full of water. James saw pairs of boxing gloves, sweatbands, and whistles.

"Please let this be some conspiracy against NEWTs and not what I think it is," Remus prayed.

"Welcome all!" Sirius greeted in a loud, boisterous voice.

"Sirius, what is going on?" Lily asked.

"Funny you should ask, Lily," Sirius said. "I thought it would be fun if we formed an illegal martial arts club."

"Did you guys whack him on the head with something this morning?" Lily accused.

"I'm not sure," James said, scratching his head. "Was that today or yesterday that we did that?"

"Yesterday," Remus answered.

"Then, no, we didn't. We may have tripped him but we whacked him on the head yesterday," James said, smiling innocently.

"No wonder he's a nutcase," Lily said, rolling her eyes.

"I would like my students to sit before my feet and listen intently to my wise words," Sirius said, putting a misty voice on. The three others looked around bewildered.

"That means you," Sirius hissed to them. The three of them sat on the ground, still put off by Sirius' odd behavior.

"We must take a blood oath to never reveal the secrets of our organization. It's a top secret club that everyone would want to join if they knew of it. I contemplated the location to which we should hold these. My first thought was Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. She may have practiced the fine art of karate in her past life," Sirius provided. "I decided that it would be a lot more comfortable here. So, Operation Kick Dark Lord's Butt is in motion. Any objections?"

"A few," Remus said.

"Any other objections?" Sirius asked, raising his voice more.

"Are you sure this is sane?" Lily questioned.

"Alright then, if there are no objections, we will proceed," Sirius said. "Stand up and stick out your palm."

"Are you the Divination teacher now?" James asked.

"Why, is there an opening? Did Dumbledore say something to you?" Sirius asked.

"No, mate," James said. "Go on."

"Your palm is a key part of your body," Sirius explained. "That is where you hold your bread."

Lily, James, and Remus looked at each other rather curiously. Sirius had no idea how over the edge he had gone.

"Everyone close your eyes. We are now going to try and reach a state of nirvana for the simple reason that a kinetic energy will flow through out veins, thus allowing the property of pain to travel to our palms," Sirius said, his eyes closed.

He opened them and saw an empty room.

"Some people just don't have what it takes to be proficient in the craft of martial arts," Sirius sighed.

**A/N: Ok, that was a pointless chapter, I know. Sirius has gone pretty insane due to the lack of restraint from Addison. She used to keep him somewhat in line. Hope you liked it. The plot will return in a couple chapters. I have some Sirius-fillers in the waiting.**


	40. Who Knows?

****

Chapter 40-Who Knows?

"Do my beautiful fluttering eyes deceive me?" Sirius asked, stepping into the Common Room and sighting his friends. The four of them, including Lily, were studying for NEWTs.

"No, Padfoot," James grumbled. "Unfortunately, they don't."

"Stop complaining," Lily snapped.

"Don't mind her," James explained to his friend. "She tends to get a little edgy during exam prep."

"Why don't you loosen her up with a little massage?" Sirius suggested. Lily raised her eyebrows at this.

"Oh, I insist dear Lily. Prongs knows how to cleanse one's back of such tension with his gentle, refreshing hands," Sirius said.

"And how would you know?" Remus questioned.

"I wouldn't," Sirius said. "Professor McGonagall explained all about it to me."

"Is that so?" Lily giggled.

"No," James said. "I've never given anyone a massage in my life. Padfoot's just gone off his rocker. Been drinking out of the Sleekeazy's bottle again?"

"Not lately," Sirius muttered. "Speaking of which, why are you lot studying?"

"One word: NEWT exams," Lily frantically stated, brushing through at least five pages within those words.

"That is two words Lily, even I know that," Sirius pointed out.

"Too busy to even correct my incorrect train of thought, Sirius," Lily stated.

James leafed through his book, the most in amused look dancing across his face.

"I'm bored just looking at you," Sirius moaned. "Someone needs to fight."

"Shut up, Padfoot," Remus said. "Why don't you do something with all your spare time?"

"What do you suggest?" Sirius asked.

"Write another novel," James advised. "That one you wrote in the Heads Room is a little too short for my liking. Three pages is not what I would call a novel."

"Writing, eh?" Sirius proposed.

Sirius walked out of the room, a dazed look dawning on his face. Remus rolled his eyes and looked back at his notes.

"That's got him off our back," Remus said.

"You don't actually think he's going to try and write a novel?" Peter asked.

"Actually, I do. Don't underestimate him, he is quite brilliant when he wants to be," Remus proclaimed.

"He should bottle that up and spread it around. Too much of it in one person causes random moments of lunacy," James said.

"I think we've already observed some of those moments," Lily said, quickly speaking up from her reading.

"Oh, I'm sure that there is much more to be experienced in the future," James reassured her.

.X.

My Experience As A Girl

**Written by the Pouncing Padfoot**

Sirius sat there. He had managed to create a catchy alias, one in which he had already been addressed under. Now, all he needed to do was brew up all his thoughts on the experience and write them down.

_This is so incredibly easy. I can't believe writers get paid the elaborate amounts of money they do. Look at me go, I can write. Actually, wait. I haven't written anything. I'm dying here. Slowly, painfully, and dramatically of course. Come on Sirius, write. I can't write though. Addy changed me into a girl and gave me all those problems. I can't write about her. Why not? Am I talking to myself inside my head? I really am going insane. What am I going to write about though? I could write about almost drowning Mac. Or I could not because Mac is Addy's twin and I don't want to write about her. If she was here she would probably roll her eyes and yell at me for being so crazy._

Forget about Addy. Move on, think of something that's not so depressing. Watermelon. Perfectly good way to introduce a novel.

**My life is like watermelon.**

_That is horrible! I have writer's block! Where do I go from there? It's the most superb sentence in the world that I can't possibly top it with another 500 pages following. No, no. Must cross that out._

Sirius began to scribble furiously at the piece of parchment lying before him. He was in the boys' dormitory, lying on his stomach; parchment propped in front of him. He seemed to have put a spell on the quill so ink would not run out, thus eliminating the bothersome duty of dipping the quill in ink. His genius amazed even himself at times.

**I don't have to use ink to write with my quill.**

_Yet another brilliant sentence, where would this novel be without my flow of words? It would be nowhere. Wait a tick-has it actually gone anywhere yet? Don't think like that, Sirius. Of course it has gone places. It's gone to this piece of parchment, that's where. Am I making up a voice for my piece of parchment? Better forget about that and not mention it to Remus. He would probably lecture me. God forbid let that happen, don't want to be bored into the next century. What do I add to a sentence like that though? It needs work, I'll admit it. I should probably have Lily proofread this. She seems studious enough. Well Merlin, of course she's studious. I saw her studying like a fiend out there. Whatever she was on, I want some._

**I need to find out who supplies Lily with so-called drugs.**

_Is that an accusation? Could she file a lawsuit against me? How do I know what a lawsuit is? Have I actually been paying attention in Muggle Studies? That's damn near impossible though. I can't have been paying attention in Muggle Studies. That would mean I have become a fiend._

**I am a lawsuit fiend.**

_Oh Lord, what have I done? I've confessed to my habit of divulging useful Muggle related information. If James could hear the thoughts racing inside my head at this precise moment. I am sure he would be disgusted. Well, maybe not. He's so odd that he'd probably find it fascinating. He really is going to grow to be an odd lad._

**Odd lads wear unusual pants.**

_That is not completely untrue. I bet if Dumbledore wore Muggle clothing he would wear those Muggle golf pants. Oh Lord, I've done it again. I think I looked through my Muggle Studies book! I've never done that! Lily must be slipping her drugs into my orange juice in the morning. There is no other possible reason I would actually look at a book, read it, consume information from it, and remember it days afterward. She has a plot and I know it. I better warn James of that. He's messing with a dangerous intoxicated delegate. Those words probably don't make sense, although these are only thoughts and things obviously don't make sense in my thoughts. Maybe it's ironic that things don't make sense in my head and they therefore don't make sense when I say them aloud. This book will be a chance for me to express all those things everyone didn't understand._

**You better listen people, I'm talking now!**

_Maybe that wasn't the best approach. I should be a little less subtle. Oh well, writing was meant to be controversial. The words are flowing now at a provocative pace and I can't stop them now. I think I may almost have a paragraph! I am on a roll. I can't wait until I show the rest. They're going to be in awe of my intellectual way with words, captivating and enticing plot lines, development of characters, free reign of speech, and of course my brutal honesty. I can't deny the brutal, hurtful honesty I empower._

**I don't like you! Take that brutal honesty.**

_I really said that well. Hm, what should I say next? Should I make something up? How about my wild times in the vast and deserted jungle? It was hot and blazing in my face with the roaring of animals in the background. Sounds a lot like Hogwarts; I'm simply elaborating on the truth. Exaggeration is key to storytelling. It lures them in. My audience is like fish._

**You swim freely in the vast waters and ocean trenches. Don't die little fishies!**

_Why does everything remind me of Addy? Fish, periods, everything! I can't run away from her. I guess that happens when you're in love. Or should I say was in love. I miss her. I think I should dedicate this to her. It is after all, all about her. You can simply tell by the descriptions I include. I bet this is going to be tear jerker. They're going to cry their little hearts out. I bet Lily will have tears flowing down her cheeks, Peter will cry like the baby he is, and Prongs. Oh yes, Prongs is going to be so emotional. He'll be reading about a different side of his best friend. Then there's Moony. Oh yes, Moony will beat them all. I bet he'll even want to hug after this. Sad, but true._

**Don't be a sissy man! There are girls watching!**

_That said it all. I am really getting far. I bet I am reaching the end of this soon. I've been writing here way too long. I really should just show them my rough draft and get it over with. They're such harsh critics though._

Sirius started to chew his nails impulsively, still staring at the barely filled piece of parchment.

_Wow, I have nice cuticles. Why am I biting them? That reminds me of Mac. As I said before, Mac reminds me of you-know-who. No, not Voldemort but A-D-D-Y._

**Learn to spell! I am not saying her name out loud!**

_That was the angry part of my book. I hope readers don't get too frightened by that side of me. There's rarely ever an angry Sirius. I'm always happy go lucky. Crazy, loony, Padfoot. That doesn't fit. It should be loony, loopy, Lupin. Have to make that a song and teach it to Peeves later._

**Peeves, when you cry, I cry.**

_That poltergeist really does help fulfill this little piece of Earth I live in. He is a very heartfelt little dead, haunting man when you get to know him. Such mischief. He has been such a good influence. Lily doesn't like him much. Prongs is probably losing his like for the poltergeist. She has him whipped, but I love little Lily. She's a wonder all in her own. Prongs is lucky to have her. Just as I am lucky to have this quill where I can say everything I want to say…_

Sirius wrote the last bit of his novel, smiling to himself. He knew the ending was the best. He quickly got up, grabbing the parchment, and hitting his head on the top of the bunk.

_Ow.._

He ran down the steps to see his friends, looking surprised at him.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"Padfoot, you've been gone for five minutes," Remus declared.

"Really? It felt like days. I'm starving. Want to read my book?" Sirius propositioned.

"I need a break. What the hell?" Lily said, throwing the book she was reading across the Common Room. She quickly apologized to the second year whom it had hit.

_The drugs must be wearing off on Lily. Oh well, let them read the book…sober._

Remus seized the single piece of parchment but Sirius quickly stopped him.

"I have a dedication page," he announced.

Remus read it aloud.

**"I dedicate this book to Addison McKinnon. She was the inspiration for every word in this story. I hope you all find it as compelling as I know she would have. This is a story of anguish, drama, love, jealousy, heartbreak, pain, and of course the tiniest bit of humor. I have expressed my words in the best way I feel possible, adding as much detail as necessary. I was afraid of being in my room for too long, struggling to find the words to tell such a tale. After much revision, I feel it is ready to go public. Thank you, Sirius O. Black."**

"You did this in five minutes, Sirius?" Remus asked.

"Like I said, it felt like days," Sirius said. "It's not the amount of time it took, it's the finished product that matters."

"If you say so," Remus said. He then started to read, for everyone in the Common Room, the novel which Sirius had written.

"My Experience As A Girl

**Written by the Pouncing Padfoot**

My life is like watermelon. I don't have to use ink to write with my quill. I need to find out who supplies Lily with so called drugs. I am a lawsuit fiend. Odd lads wear unusual pants. You better listen people, I'm talking now! I don't like you! Take that brutal honesty. You swim freely in the vast waters and ocean trenches. Don't die little fishies! Don't be a sissy man! There are girls watching! Learn to spell! I am not saying her name out loud! Peeves, when you cry, I cry. I got my period once."

Sirius was sniffling rather loudly, wiping a tear from his eye. He had never felt so choked up. He knew the others felt the same. He turned to see the members of the SBFC crying as well and applauding. He turned to his friends, who were pale and rather scared.

"You got your period once?" Lily asked, clearly appalled.

**A/N: I am sorry if you all didn't like that. I personally like that, even if it is completely pointless, as well as irrelevant. Don't worry, you'll be getting more seriousness (and L/J action) soon enough.**


	41. Naked

**Chapter 41- Naked**

The crescent moon was shining overhead, reflecting it's soft glowing embers upon the lake. The weather was warm, a slight breeze flowed through the leaves of the trees.

Lily was sitting peacefully with James in the Astronomy tower, enjoying the serene environment in which surrounded them.

"Sirius has officially cracked," Lily sighed.

"I'm afraid so," James replied. "What was all that rubbish about a period? I swear, since Addison has died, he's just gone so far off his rocker that he can't seem to get up."

"Remus just sort of chuckled to himself when Sirius read that so called 'novel'. I think we shouldn't be so worried. It's not as if Sirius hasn't done weird things like this before," Lily reflected. "We should let him carry on with it. It's not as if it's dangerous."

.X.

"Sirius Black, that is dangerous!" Lily bellowed.

Sirius was leading a pack of first years on the roof of Hogwarts.

"Now, don't listen to her, young ones," Sirius advised. "She's just a mean girl who has no sense of mischief."

"She's the Head Girl," one of the first years pointed out.

"And where has that taken her?" Sirius asked. "Anyone? Anyone know where it has taken her? She isn't the one on the roof of Hogwarts, is she? No, she's yelling at us. Now, if anyone wants to be the one yelling, leave now."

None of the first years dared speak. Some of the younger girls were swooning at the sight of Sirius Black. They were obviously on the waiting list to join the Sirius Black Fan Club.

"That's what I want to hear," Sirius gleefully squealed, seeing no objections to his latest dangerous escapade.

"Mr. Black?" one of the first years asked.

"Yes, young man," Sirius voiced with great authority.

"What are we doing up here?" the child asked.

"We are daring to bend all rules set down by our forefathers. We are going to be put down in the books as the first ones to do jumping jacks upon the roof of Hogwarts," Sirius explained.

"Sirius Black, I'm getting McGonagall if you don't levitate those children down here," Lily screamed.

"She is such a spoilsport," Sirius muttered.

"You bring McGonagall!" Sirius shouted back. "We will not leave until we do our jumping jacks!"

"What an idiot," Lily mumbled to James. "Your friend has gone insane."

"This is a shock to you?" Peter asked her.

"No," Lily answered. "Go get McGonagall, Peter."

"There is something wrong with him, Prongs," Remus declared.

"I know," James said. "Jumping jacks? Is he out of his mind? I mean, cartwheels would be more appropriate. People would rather hear about the Climatic Cartwheel Charade than the Jumping Jack Jamboree. Don't you think?"

"Lunatics," Lily said. "This place is going to the dogs. I am surrounded by lunatics."

"No, no, Lily," Remus whispered. "There is still part of my sanity here. It's at risk, but it's still here."

"Thank you, Remus," Lily replied. "It's good to know someone hasn't become a blazing fiend."

"Fiend?" Sirius shouted. "Lily, I wrote about you being a fiend in my novel. It's those drugs you use."

"Lily Evans is on drugs?" Mary, the new president of the SBFC whispered. "No way."

"Now look what you've done," Lily bellowed to him.

"It's all in the line of duty, m'dear," Sirius called.

He turned to face the future prospectors of mischief.

"Are we ready?" he asked them.

They all looked rather nervous about getting in trouble. Yet, the gleam in Sirius' eyes convinced them. He was, after all, most of their role models.

"A one, a two, a three," Sirius huffed, doing his energetic jumping jacks.

"Mr. Black, get down here," Professor McGonagall screamed.

"Minerva love," Sirius said, in-between breaths. "How darling of you to join us."

"Now, Mr. Black," McGonagall bellowed. "The Headmaster may be hearing about this."

A cackling laugh could be heard behind Sirius. He turned and grinned.

"Peeves, absolutely spiffing, ol' boy," Sirius greeted. "The lot's here. We've got Peeves, first years, and McGonagall. The essentials for a right old party. We could always ask Lily for her drugs to liven things up."

"Miss Evans?" Professor McGonagall asked, appalled. "Drugs?"

"No, Professor," Lily mumbled, her face turning red. "There are no drugs. If anything, Sirius would be the ones taking them. Yet, I seem to think that this is an action of his own accord."

"Does he realize how much danger he's putting those children in?" Professor McGonagall inquired, frustrated with the never ending antics of Sirius Black.

"I think he does," Remus said. "He's recruiting."

"R-recruiting?" McGonagall stammered.

"Future Marauders," James explained.

McGonagall's face turned instantly horrified.

"More?" she whispered.

"Oh yes," James insisted. "You didn't honestly think that once we were gone, we wouldn't have left our mark."

"Sirius Black is a punishment all in himself," McGonagall reminisced.

"I love you too, McGonagall," Sirius called. "One hundred. I did it, I did it. Whose Sirius? I'm Sirius. Oh yeah, oh yeah."

"How many times has Sirius slammed his head on that bunk he sleeps in?" Lily asked.

"Every day since first year," Remus recalled.

"That's apparent," Lily mumbled.

.X.

"You've got to love him," James said.

"Well, what would Hogwarts be without Sirius?" Lily asked.

"Extremely prude and rule abiding," James answered.

"Like me?" Lily teased.

"Yes, darling," James said. "Just like you."

The two of them were patrolling, hand in hand, making sure Sirius wasn't on the prowl, prone to cause mischief.

James had a feeling that he and Peeves were plotting something.

"I really am glad it was you who was Head Boy," Lily said, smiling.

"Well, so am I," James answered truthfully.

"Still an arrogant little berk," Lily laughed.

"No, well, yes. But, not this time. I'm happy I was Head Boy because the Head Girl to my Head Boy is simply amazing," James said.

Lily started blushing.

"It's a wonder how you still can make me shy," she quietly spoke.

"I just want to know something, Lily," James said.

"Anything," Lily whispered.

"What made you change your mind?" he asked.

"Well, you're you, James. James Potter, man of my nightmares," Lily laughed. "That's how it used to feel. But, eventually, you dug your way in and I got to know you. You stopped bragging as much, you stopped hexing people as much, you treated me well. What made you ask that? I thought it was obvious."

"Well, I don't need to question our relationship anymore," James thoughtfully countered. "I just know why I like you so much, and I often wonder why you like me."

"You just have a way of making me smile," she blushed. "When I thought about it, we just fit. We are normal, regular people who have their little arguments here and there. We find it impossible to stay mad at one another. The thought of me without you doesn't occur to me anymore. You just make me feel special."

"You are," he insisted. "You're a special person in every way. I'm lucky to have you."

"I feel bad for Sirius every single day," Lily said. "He lost someone he loves. If that ever happened to me, I suppose I'd go a little crazy as well. It's horrible to see him hiding his pain. Every morning over breakfast, I can tell he tries to cover it up, lighten the mood. He still misses her."

"We all do," said James earnestly.

"I love you so much," Lily said. "I don't know if I could handle doing jumping jacks on the roof of the school, so don't go anywhere."

"I don't intend to," James grinned, wrapping her into a kiss.

**A/N: Please review**


	42. I Won't Worry

****

A/N: I adapted this chapter from annie's, an author on muggle net, fic "When Harry Met Jo". I highly suggest reading it.

Chapter 42-I Won't Worry

"Sirius, my dear friend," Remus started, seeing the innocent, bewildered expression dawning upon his friend's face. "See, James and I here-"

He heard a slight interruption; a dry cough from the corner.

"James, Lily, and I," Remus corrected. "We feel that an extracurricular activity would be best. Seeing as new clubs are forming before school ends as a final tribute to Hogwarts, we thought no time was better than the present."

"What are you getting at, Remus?" Sirius blatantly asked.

"Padfoot, we think you've gone off your rocker," Remus confessed. James and Lily nodded in agreement. "The Jumping Jacks Jamboree was the final straw. It's the right moment to spend some time with your other peers, get a new opinion on life."

"So, you're saying that I need to join a club because you all feel I've gone insane?" Sirius questioned.

Murmurs around the Gryffindor Common Room generally consented with this statement.

"You've all been plotting this without me?" Sirius asked, feeling his voice crack.

"Sirius, it's for your own good," Lily insisted.

"Don't you 'Sirius' me," Sirius cried. "I'm a bashful man. Since when has that been a crime?"

"Oh, no, Sirius," Lily said, walking over to pat him on the shoulder. "We never meant to hurt your feelings."

"You should have known this would have happened," Sirius spoke with a dramatic air in his tone.

"How could we have?" Lily asked.

"Simple minded, Evans," James declared. "We did indeed know this would happen. It is a price we're willing to pay for Sirius' mental health."

"Oh, so you were trying to consider my feelings all the whilst plotting against my good nature?" Sirius questioned.

"It wasn't like that," Lily said.

"No one wants to upset you, Padfoot," James spoke.

"No one? No one wants to upset me? How could you not? I feel as though this day shall forever be called, Break Sirius' Spirit Day," Sirius cried shrilly.

The Sirius Black Fan Club took out their monthly planners and marked this day down.

"Yesterday was Traumatic Transfiguration day," Mary concurred.

"Are you sure?" Susanna, another SBFC member asked. "I have it as Sirius' Official Windswept Hair Day."

"You silly girl!" Mary shrieked. "Do you want to make it in this organization or not?"

"Sirius," Lily continued. "We just want what's best for you."

"No, you don't," Sirius stubbornly protested.

"Yes, we do," Lily and James said.

"No, you don't."

"Yes, we do."

"No, you don't."

"Yes, we really do."

"You don't, don't, don't."

"We do, do, do."

"Nope, you don't."

"Yes, Sirius, we do."

"SIRIUS, JUST JOIN THE DAMN CLUB!" Remus bellowed, finally sick of the mindless babble being exchanged between his friends.

A new group of girls came forward, all wearing conservative clothing and thick black glasses upon their faces.

"Shall today officially become Remus Lupin's Angst Holiday?" one girl asked.

"We should include in the description of the holiday that Sirius Black caused Remus' normally subtle temper to rise from within the depths of his deep heart," another recited.

"Brilliant," three others answered in unison.

The SBFC was staring daggers at what appeared to be the "RLFC". If Lily, James, and Sirius were not so shocked from Remus' sudden outburst, they would have really been concerned with the amount of time devoted to the Marauders by those girls.

"Moony, no need to get your knickers in a twist," Sirius brushed off, clearly not upset at all. "I was going to do the club when you mentioned it. I had a perfect one in mind. I've been looking into it, anyways."

"Isn't he so charming?" Mary gushed.

"No, Remus Lupin is charming," Estelle, evidently the leader of the RLFC, protested.

"You're all wrong," a new girl said. Her hair looked like it had been through hell and back and she wore obviously fake glasses with the lenses broken out on her face. "James Potter is the most charming. He is our god."

"James Potter?" a boy asked. "That Lily Evans has all the Marauders beat. She's the definition of class. We in the LEFC feel that way at least."

"Be that as it may, my groupies seem to feel differently," Peter Pettigrew piped, listening to the confrontation of the fan clubs.

"What groupies, Wormtail?" Sirius asked, clapping Peter on the back before skipping out the Portrait Hole.

There was an awkward silence when Peter appeared to not have any groupies.

.X.

The Great Hall was packed as many students were joining new end of the year clubs. Lily, James, and Remus had gone in to the hall to make sure Sirius had followed through on his promise.

"It'll serve him good," Lily reassured the rest of them. "He needs some new company to be around. It must be stifling to be around us all the time."

"It's never stifling to be around you, Lily," a small, first year boy with a badge pinned onto his robes wheezed. Clearly, he was in the Lily Evans Fan Club.

Lily just turned, ignoring the ragging from Remus and James.

"I did it!" Sirius exclaimed, marching up to his friends.

"Which club did you decide to join?" James asked.

"Well," Sirius said thoughtfully. "I asked McGonagall about a martial arts club but she reckoned too many injuries would be attained under my supervision. Old broad squashed that dream down the loo. So, I found an even better club."

"Even better?" Lily asked, reproachfully.

"I know what you're thinking," Sirius said. "Martial arts is as good as they come. Even though it would be dead useful to be black belt, I think this will serve a better purpose."

"Just spit it out," Remus impatiently spoke.

"I joined, Cat Lovers Anonymous," Sirius squealed.

.X.

"How did this full proof plan manage to backfire so badly into our faces?" Remus asked.

"It was genius," Lily cried. "A great distraction. Now, he's just gone and joined some lunatic club with even more of his kind. It's awful."

"And it's cats," James sniffed displeasingly. "I hate cats."

"You never told me that," Lily said.

"They're like rodents with fir," James explained. "Horrible little buggers. I can't believe my best mate would join such a distasteful club. Full of rodent worshippers. They're evil."

"I like cats," Remus defensively stated.

"I did not just hear that," James said.

"But-" Remus stammered.

"I did not just hear that," he repeated.

"What's wrong with cats?" Peter asked, joining the conversation.

"What's wrong with cats you ask me?" James bellowed as though it was the most preposterous question on Earth. "They're sneaky little devils. If you don't watch them, while you're sleeping, they'll come and suck your eyes out with their mouth. I've seen it done."

"Sirius giving mouth to mouth to his broomstick does not count as a cat sucking someone's eyes out," Lily muttered.

"It could have happened," James mumbled, turning rather red.

"I just don't see how Sirius can go any more wrong," Remus said.

.X.

"This meeting has officially come to order," a small, twitchy boy said. His voice was not nearly mature yet and his straight blonde hair and squinty blue eyes were hidden behind a pair of three times too large glasses. Judging by his nervousness, Sirius would have guessed him to be in his fifth year.

To his surprise, about ten people were at the meeting. He didn't assume that there were all too many supporters of the cat. Sirius knew James and his groupies had probably brainwashed all the population of Hogwarts to hate against the feline specimens.

"We have new members," the boy squeaked. "As well, as a new president; me."

"What a big surprise," Sirius rolled his eyes.

The boy looked at Sirius for a moment, clearly intimidated and decided to move on.

"I thought some simple, anonymous introductions would be best. So, I'll start. My name is Bob and I love cats," Bob recited.

"Hi, Bob," the other ten people chanted back.

"Bob is a good name," Sirius mused out loud. Clearly, he was not supposed to speak other than when spoken to.

"Sorry," he muttered, seeing the eyes of several people glare at him, all cat like in comparison.

"I have replaced Bertha Jorkins, as she graduated last year," Bob said. "She was a devoted cat lover as well as a superb president. We'll miss her."

The people went on and on, introducing themselves. All of them held the same catch phrase, "I love cats."

By the time it was Sirius' turn, he was starting to doze off.

He felt someone nudge him and he regained composure.

"Oh, well, my name is Sirius and I love martial arts," Sirius said.

Several people in the audience gasped. One girl said, "Some people these days."

"Well, I do," Sirius insisted. "Cats are swell and all but I am only here because my friends insisted on me joining a club. Trust me, yours was by far the best. I mean, who would want to join the Auror training club? Cat Lovers Anonymous is by far the most superb."

Many of the nervous people exhaled in relief.

"I do love the martial arts though," Sirius reflected. "That would have been a great club to join."

"Would you please tell us something about cats?" Bob asked, impatiently.

"First of all, who nominated this kid?" Sirius asked. "He's a bad cat-lover if I do say so myself. Do you even know what a Calicohippolamaball is?"

"A what?" Bob asked.

"Exactly. So uneducated," Sirius brushed off. "That is why, I should be the leader."

"I'm sorry, Sirius," Bob said. "That's not possible."

"Why not?" Sirius asked.

"It's a permanent position," Bob explained.

"Then why am I here?" Sirius questioned. "If I'm in something, I have to be the leader. It's just how my life works."

"Then, I would suggest you find another club," Bob advised. "If you please, after I speak a few words privately to the remaining members, I would love to have a word with you."

"Sure," Sirius said, exiting the classroom in which the club was held.

As soon as Sirius exited the room, a cupboard was revealed and five cats were sitting, smoking cigars and placing bets at a table.

Bob and the others went over to table.

"Hit me, dealer!" Bob cried. "Come on lucky seven!"

.X.

Sirius looked up to see Bob exiting the classroom.

"Hi Bob," Sirius said.

"Do you know why I'm asking you to walk with me Sirius?" Bob asked.

A sudden dawned expression occurred on Sirius' face.

"I'm sorry mate, but I don't swing both ways," Sirius assured.

"Blimey! No," Bob insisted. "I have come to reveal something to you, and you alone."

"Shoot," Sirius said.

"I've been holding a dark secret for these past three years. I know who you are, you're Sirius Black; member of one of the purest blooded families around," Bob said.

"Sadly," Sirius grumbled.

"You also hang around with Lily Evans," Bob pointed out.

"My best mate's girl," Sirius explained.

"Well, in my important line of work, your association with Miss Evans is crucial to the plans I have bestowed upon this world. The unity between bloods is sacred to the humanity of wizard kind," Bob said.

This kid was creeping him out. _Who talked like that?_

"How many litter boxes have you been cleaning today?" Sirius asked, looking unsure at the boy.

"I am Bob Bronchif," Bob said. "I am the Half Blood Prince."

"And I'm Merlin's personal masseuse," Sirius called, walking down the hall away from Bob.


	43. I'll Be There For You

****

Chapter 43-I'll Be There For You

"Sirius, I know what this is about," James called, following Sirius down the hall towards a statue that led to the basement of Honeydukes.

His arm was around Lily and she was smiling brightly, excited and happy. Remus was trudging beside him, also having a glow about his face. James couldn't help but grin at the sight of his friends in such good spirits. Sirius was positively jumping in excitement.

"No, you don't," Sirius confirmed. He was grabbing a box that had been placed behind the statue. It looked suspiciously like presents.

"Ok," James pretended. "We're all sneaking into Hogsmeade on the night of my birthday with presents and loads of galleons. I have absolutely no idea what is going on. Oh, and the tiny fact that we do this once a year on my birthday is a shock to me."

"Right-o," Sirius tuned in, whistling a song of his own.

Lily giggled. She was now holding onto James' hand as they ventured into Hogsmeade. The tunnel was dark and long. It would take about twenty minutes to reach the door at the pace they were walking.

"How'd that Cat Lover's Anonymous meeting go, Padfoot?" Remus asked, his hands casually in my pocket.

"Don't talk to me about those fools," Sirius grunted. "That Bob Bronchif is one lousy president. Spreading lies about him being some Norwegian tea kettle or something along those lines. He mentioned you Lily. I reckon he's in the LEFC as well."

"He wouldn't be the only one either," Remus snorted.

James shifted his hand uncomfortably. He coughed awkwardly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he spoke. They all erupted in hysterics.

"You were the president in your fifth year," Sirius pointed out.

"You had badges," Remus went on.

"And t-shirts," Sirius continued.

"Everything but me," Lily teased, sticking her tongue out.

"Lily, were you secretly in the JPFC?" Sirius questioned.

"No," she said. "But I was in the SBFC."

All three Marauders stopped walking to look at her in a complete state of shock.

"You call yourselves Marauders," she laughed. "Can't even take a joke. Do I look like a groupie to you?"

"Well, I always thought you had a distinctive-" Sirius started. Lily slapped his arm.

"No," he finished. "You don't look like a groupie."

"Where's Wormtail?" James asked. "He didn't want to come out this year?"

"Urgent plans," Sirius rolled his eyes. "He says he needs to tutor some second years. I know what he's really up to. Recruiting members for the PPFC."

"Peter Pettigrew Fan Club?" James hissed. "Is there such thing?"

"I was thinking Poor Petey Fan Club. I think that ticked him off though," Sirius mumbled.

They had finally reached the door entering into Honeydukes.

"As an unofficial Marauder, Lily, you're going to experience the magic of a mischief maker," James explained.

She clung onto his arm a little tighter, giving him a warm feeling in his face. He smiled and kissed her on the nose.

"Happy birthday," she whispered for what was about the hundredth time that day.

.X.

"Prongs is the oldest of us all," Sirius declared, tipping his butterbeer to clank against James'.

"How's it feel to be eighteen?" Remus asked.

"Like heaven," James grinned, glancing over at Lily.

"Open your presents," Sirius screamed, rumbling his hands on the table as a sort of drum roll. Rosmerta, the young bar maid, cast an amused eye over at their table.

"Going to send over some Fire whiskey, Rosie?" Sirius called to her.

"Not a chance, Black," she replied, blushing at the charm of Sirius.

"Open them, James," Lily said, smiling.

"Yes, please do, Prongs. Before Padfoot wets himself," Remus said.

James picked up the first parcel. It was from Remus.

He opened the neat wrapping and found a Broomstick servicing kit. The newest, highly improved kit, might he add. He grinned at Moony.

"Thanks," he said, looking at the kit in awe.

"Knew you'd like it," Remus said. "It does wonders for a broom."

He eyed Sirius' present. It was rather big and hadn't been placed on the table. It had been sitting on the ground.

He cast an eerie eye at Sirius. His friend was grinning like a madman.

He opened it and found, to his surprise, a small miniature trampoline.

"When you need a bit of fun," Sirius assured. "There's sure to be some tough times ahead. Just take a little spin on it when you're worried or stressed. It's a miracle worker."

He leaned into James' ear and whispered, "Bring Lils on it, she'll never know what hit her."

James laughed at his friend and seriously considered taking the trampoline on a little test ride. He decided to pass on this, wait for later, and opened Lily's present.

Her's was fairly large as well, although he was certain it was not a trampoline. The wrapping had been done carefully and neatly, just as Lily did everything. He opened it to discover a large canvas.

It was a beautiful painting of their year together. There was Sirius on his trampoline with nun-chucks in his hands. There was Remus, painted very accurately, underneath a full moon. At the top, were three portraits. Addison, Maimee, and Mackenzie were drawn in the clouds, halos appearing above their heads. Straight in the middle, where the most time was obviously spent, was Lily and James.

She had painted them, looking into one another's eyes, avoiding all the happenings occurring inside the painting. The only thing that seemed to matter was the fact that they were there together. It was exactly how James felt.

He looked over at Lily and kissed her on the lips. She had taken a lot of time to paint this. He would cherish it forever.

As they were kissing, a distinct scream could be heard outside.

They broke apart quickly, seeing Sirius and Remus already running out of the tavern, wands outstretched.

James and Lily saw Sirius, his eyes intently locked on a man with a skeletally pale face and vivid scarlet eyes.

"You killed Addison," he muttered.

The two of them pulled out their wands, eyeing three other Death Eaters. Only few people were in the village, Rosmerta one of them. She was most likely contacting Dumbledore.

"McKinnon?" Voldemort sneered. "Did you love her boy?"

Sirius' face turned beat red in fury. The man who had killed Addison was before his eyes. Sirius didn't care about the Death Eaters who had actually killed the McKinnons. He cared about their boss, the man responsible for her death.

"Can I ask you something?" Sirius asked, pointing his wand at the man's chest.

"Black, is it?" Voldemort asked. "Are you as black as you're painted?"

"No, let me ask the questions," Sirius intervened, still deathly serious. "Do you like cats?"

"Cats?" Voldemort contemplated in an amused voice. "I can honestly say that I do. Stealth creatures, they are."

"Prongs," Sirius called. "You were right. I believe you. Cats are officially evil."

**A/N: That was no stab at cats! Feel free to love cats (although I don't like them). I hope you all liked this chapter. Please review**


	44. Bullet and a Target

****

Chapter 44-Bullet and a Target

Voldemort flicked his wand and instantly, a park bench unhinged itself from the ground and came lunging straight at the four of them.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Lily cried, immobilizing the bench with her wand. She leveled it back onto the ground, keeping eye contact with Voldemort.

His Death Eaters all hissed at the prospect of a Mudblood.

The street in which they battled was clearly deserted. The sky was slowly shifting, the clouds blocking most of the crescent moonlight. Hogwarts castle could distantly be seen. It would be a good half and hour before Dumbledore received his message.

Sirius narrowed his eyes unpleasantly, feeling the contempt feeling of rage penetrate throughout his veins. James' wand was unleashed before him, willingly open to defend.

Remus was waiting, wand at the ready, casting his sharp eyes over the group. No one had any idea what Voldemort was doing in Hogsmeade, on James' eighteenth birthday no less.

Voldemort grinned, not even wearing his predictable mask. His face wasn't shielded, his eyes were scarlet and cruel. He was the man that everyone feared, the man who unearthed skeletons from the closet. His demons were the source of anxiety in the wizard world. He had killed James' parents. He had ordered the McKinnon's and Prewitt's to be killed, taking Maimee Hout in the process as well.

James, Lily, Remus, and Sirius had all been effected by this man, in one way or another. It was their time.

"Avada Kedavra," Voldemort hissed, sending a jet of green light straight at James' heart. James quickly lunged out of the way, watching a tree become scorched in the process.

Some force of dueling had unleashed itself as now, everyone was fighting. Not many words were spoken which was to be expected.

James had never felt such heat and blood. It was seemingly seeping throughout his veins, a bloodlust.

Sirius was now dueling with a Death Eater; _the_ Death Eater to be exact.

"You loved her, did you Black?" the man asked, in a slick, cool voice.

Sirius had recognized that voice. The man had only been two years ahead of them.

"I killed her myself," the man confessed. "She was a pretty one. Allison was her name?"

"Addison," Sirius bitterly expressed through gritted teeth. Sirius couldn't place the name with the voice, even though the mystery was killing him.

"She wasn't a screamer," the man said. "No, she sat there and took it, as if she was expecting it. She couldn't do a thing when I had her wand."

The name hit him. The old Quidditch captain for Slytherin.

"Travers," Sirius whispered. "You'll rot in hell, you sick son of a bitch."

"Avada Kedavra!" Travers screamed.

"Fixato Merphalus!" Sirius pitched.

A jet of green light collided with a thin, dark flame. Each narrowly missed the spell.

"Dark magic?" Travers asked, clearly surprised.

"I am a Black," Sirius confessed. "One useful thing I learned in that twisted house."

.X.

Lily was battling, not able to keep track of the numerous hoods that had fell down. She just knew that time was barely passing, but she felt as though she'd been there for hours.

She didn't stop. She saw things happening, but still she didn't stop. This was her time, she could finally manage to defend herself. Not like last time, she was not the damsel.

She only paused when she heard a body clunk down beside her. James was clutching his chest and breathing fast. A cut was exposed through his torn shirt and his brow was scrunched in concentration. His wand was still lifted and he was attempting to stand back up. Lily ran to his side, Remus cursing the Death Eater she had left.

"Oh, James," Lily whispered. "What did he do to you?"

"They say you're my competition, Potter?" Voldemort mocked. He was standing about ten feet away, his wand at his side now, laughing at James' current position.

"What do you want with him?" Lily screamed. "Why him? Why not me? Why not Sirius? Why not anyone else? Why him?"

"You ask me why, Mudblood?" Voldemort sneered. He reached inside his cloak pocket and pulled out a piece of parchment.

"Official document from the Department of Mysteries," he explained, still burning a scarlet fire in his evil embers. "I have a reliable source located there. This parchment determined my biggest threat."

"James?" Lily asked, disbelieving. She knew James was strong, but out of all the wizards on the Earth, James was posing as the darkest wizard's threat?

"Yes," Voldemort answered. "He's not the only one, though. Threat two and three; Lily Evans and Sirius Black."

Lily shuddered at the use of her name. She was a threat? She didn't even know that Voldemort was aware of who she was. This was all too overwhelming.

"This is why you've been after him? This is why you've wanted to kill him so badly?" Lily asked, feeling her brain take in all this information.

No one around them was aware of the stop in battle. The few remaining Death Eaters, the ones that had originally shown up, were still trying to battle Sirius and Remus. Lily hadn't even been aware of when more had shown up. She had been in a fit of rage at the time. Now, she wasn't even sure what to feel.

She looked over at James. He was breathing, but barely. Voldemort had hit him with a horrible curse. If she didn't end this soon, he would most likely die.

So, clutching her fingers even more fiercely on her wand, she stood. Slowly, she pointed it at him; the Dark Lord.

He laughed.

"You're going to take me on, all by yourself?" Voldemort asked.

"I do believe I am posted as threat number two, Tom," Lily answered, coolly.

"That you are, Evans," Voldemort replied.

A sudden movement and his wand was swished and a jet of electric blue light came her way. She identified it as a form of dark magic that forced the victim to cough itself to death. It looked as if James had been hit mildly with it. She had swiftly jumped to the side.

"Incarcerous," he cast. Ropes flew out of his wand, attempting to bind Lily.

"Incendio!" she screamed, burning the ropes in their path. "Waddiwasi!"

A mug from the Three Broomsticks flew out of the pub and made to hit Voldemort on the head. He cracked it with the Reductor Curse.

A series of jinxes were muttered under his breath, emitting a golden glow from the tip of his wand.

"Protego," Lily muttered, casting the shield charm around her.

Yet, her charm wasn't strong enough and she felt a cut sting across her face. She raised her hand to her face and felt blood.

Before she could react, someone had yelled, "Expelliarmus!"

Dumbledore had appeared behind Voldemort, casting the Disarming Spell and catching Voldemort off-guard.

Voldemort muttered, "Accio Wand," and miraculously, the wand zipped into his hand.

Lily had never seen anyone cast magic without a wand and wondered if she, herself, could do so. Before she could give it a second thought, Voldemort and Dumbledore were dueling. The Death Eaters had all fled at the sight of Dumbledore, leaving Sirius and Remus.

Sirius wiped blood from his lip and Remus had a black eye. It seemed their fights had gotten physical.

Lily made to help James sit up, but his coughing just increased. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't Apparate into Hogwarts, and making an illegal Portkey right in front of Dumbledore was risky. With the assistance of Sirius and Remus, she made way to travel back into Honeydukes and down the tunnel. Before she entered the candy shop, she saw Voldemort disappear with a swish of his cloak, cursing Dumbledore under his breath.

Dumbledore saw them and raised a hand, requesting them to stop where they were. He conjured a stretcher, levitating James onto it, flicked his wand thus protruding a whistling noise. He appeared to be calling something.

Lily had an idea of what they might be. Sure enough, the horseless carriages came by. She had discovered this year in Care of Magical Creatures that thestrals carried those carriages.

Without so much as a word, Dumbledore helped everyone into the carriages, including James.

**A/N: More will be explained in the next chapter. Please review**


	45. Here By Me

****

Chapter 45-Here By Me

Four people sat in silence in a busy, interesting office. A circular window made it possible to see the night sky and feel the warm breeze of the wind from outdoors. The thick sign of tension arose in the room. It was hard to express the events that had taken place. Horrors had been unleashed and confrontation was the furthest from their minds. Out of everyone, the only girl looked worried and fearful. Another person was breathing, slowly but surely.

Madam Pomfrey had administered a thick, purple potion to James before he went to sit in the Headmaster's office. The coughing had died down, but a burning feeling lingered in his chest. His face was warm from battle, the rush of blood still indeed causing pain and anxiety.

Sirius was pacing, not sitting in the armchair provided. His long, elegant hair hung in his eyes, covering the real suffering hidden within them. Remus was tapping his fingers, lightly and nervously.

All their heads turned at the sound of the door opening. Professor Dumbledore swiftly walked in, his well-kempt beard swaying as he walked. His half moon spectacles rested lightly on his long, crooked nose. His eyes showed signs of stress and concern. He sat at his desk and looked into the eyes of each one of them.

They rested on James for a moment, a moment too long. Lily noticed this and wished to hear the thoughts circling in their Headmaster's brain. She supposed he had spoken to the Ministry. An article would surely be appearing in the Daily Prophet the following morning. All the students would talk in hushed whispers as though the four of them were immune to this type of thing. Lily was afraid that she wasn't.

"It is to my understanding that tonight, while the four of you were illegally celebrating in the Three Broomsticks, Voldemort and his Death Eaters attacked," Professor Dumbledore spoke carefully, in low smooth words.

They all nodded their heads in consent.

"Miss Evans, did Madam Pomfrey see to your wound already?" the professor asked, eyeing something on Lily's face.

Lily brought a hand up to her cheek and felt dried blood. She had forgotten about the cut instilled by Voldemort's spell. She had been all too worried over James' condition.

Lily shook her head and Dumbledore seemed to understand.

"And you, Mr. Potter. Did you take all your potion?" he questioned.

James nodded reluctantly. According to him, it had tasted as foul as rat dung. Lily had no experience with such substances, but realized nothing that tasted alright ever did the body good. It was most likely a good sign that the potion had been distasteful.

"Did you catch any of the Death Eaters?" Sirius asked, his eyes dark and alert.

"Alas," Dumbledore staggered, sighing. "We did not. As you must have seen, the remaining Disapparated. What I did not realize was that they took the injured along with them. So, we can only go on our predictions as to who was under those masks."

"I can assure you, Travers was one of them," Sirius insisted, his voice losing control.

"I am well aware that Travers was a suspect for the murder of the McKinnon family," the headmaster supplied. "I have tried to provide evidence on such behalf. The Ministry has failed to see this and have kept their list of suspects open. If it was true that Travers was the one who killed Addison, it would seem highly probable that you would have ended up dueling with him."

"It was him," Sirius muttered. "I know it was."

"Sirius," Professor Dumbledore started, looking into the eyes of his student with care. "I know that you and Addison McKinnon were close. I should have spoken with you after she was murdered. I realize you've been keeping it all in."

"He's been a blazing lunatic," Remus mumbled, although there was sympathy in his tone.

"The loss of such a prominent family was hard on this school; on everyone. Addison, Mackenzie, Maimee, and Arielle were all likeable girls. Gideon and Fabian Prewitt were also well known," Professor Dumbledore insisted. "I happened to know the two of them fairly well. Yet, not everyone mourned their death as was expected. This school is split according to beliefs. As an educator, I can't enforce a way of thinking. I must supply what is dutifully administered. It is not my place to sway one's opinion."

The man went on, taking in deep breaths. Lily was amazed at how Dumbledore seemed to place his words. He was starting off at one place and would quite possibly launch into a whole different subject.

"The beliefs sort out into two categories. Voldemort and blood. The latter has always proved to be controversial. Sirius, you, yourself, can prove this point. Your family is one that strictly believes in the purity of blood. Yet, they are indifferent to the reign of terror lead by Voldemort. I've watched you, Sirius. I've come to know that you are not like everyone in your family. That has turned you against them. You are on an opposing side in such an argument, thus labeling you as an outcast to them. So, pureblooded wizarding families have gained the reputation of only acknowledging the purity of blood. This is not the case. The McKinnon's also prove to be otherwise. They were a pureblooded family, but did they not treat Miss Evans with respect and warmth?"

Lily nodded her head at this. Marlene and David McKinnon had been very good people. They had always treated her well.

"Today, Sirius, you helped Voldemort realize that not all purebloods are with him," Dumbledore acknowledged. "He may have had an idea, but now, he knows. He knew the Potter's were against him. Yet, they had always been against such hype. He never realized a Black would be against him. You have surprised him in a way that I could not be more proud of. Sirius, you are one of the branches that links the good and the evil. Yet, you've chosen a side."

Sirius beamed at Dumbledore's words. James knew that Sirius had always been against the traditions his family held. Having been told this was always a bad thing, hearing that it was indeed a good thing was a shock.

"Thank you, Professor," Sirius said.

"This leads me to my next topic of conversation," the wizard expressed. "I believe that you have managed to deduce the reasoning behind all these attacks on you?"

He was looking at James.

"Yes," James replied quietly. "I don't really know though. Lily was there as he told her. I was in and out, seeing as he had hit me with the curse moments earlier."

"Miss Evans?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"He said that he was after James because according to studies at the Ministry, James proved to be his biggest threat," Lily reminisced. She recalled the parchment that had held three names on it; one being her own.

"I am aware of such studies," Dumbledore provided. "I was not, however, aware that Voldemort had managed to acquire such information."

"He said he had a source," Lily remembered. "Someone must be leaking information out of the Ministry. One of the employees must be a spy."

"I am quite sure that this is so," Dumbledore sighed. "It is so hard to determine who is on our side these days. Go on."

"The reason he sent Death Eaters on the train and the reason he attacked us in Miami was because he wanted to kill James," Lily recited. "According to him, me and Sirius pose as threat two and threat three. I am only guessing, but I imagine Remus would be threat four. If Addison were alive today, she would most likely be ranked high up."

"You are correct in assuming," Dumbledore confessed. "The Ministry did these studies, observing and calculating the most powerful witches and wizards of this age. The studies were conducted to determine the sole person who would be most useful in taking down Voldemort. James proved to have the most aptitude."

"So, this study," Remus spoke. "Would it be considered a prophecy?"

"Actually, no. Although it was introduced and experimented by the Department of Mysteries, with help from personnel, it is not labeled as a prophecy. The reason being is because we're not 100 percent sure the information is useful or accurate. We have no idea who could be the person to bring down Voldemort. These are only statistics," Dumbledore explained.

"Then why is this so important to Voldemort?" James inquired. "Surely, he can't think I would have the power to defeat him. I'm only eighteen."

"Eighteen and very powerful for your age," Dumbledore corrected. "You have abilities that you have yet to uncover, James. Voldemort wished to get rid of you before those powers emerged. He saw something in you, just as the Ministry did, that cascaded as a threat. He saw power."

"So, why did he only go after me?" James asked. "There are four of us. Why only me? Why was I the target?"

"The only theory I have to that is this," the wizard said, adjusting the glasses on his face. "Without you, the rest would be weakened. You're the link to everyone. James, you are influential. You have a great relationship with Lily and your friends. It would be a struggle for them to lose you. Did you not see how everyone looked so much less able when the four students were murdered this year? I'm not saying that if Lily died you'd still be able to go on without her, perfectly fine. No, the reason he targeted you is because you have the most potential to power. Your mind and talent scare him. He went after you opposed to everyone else due to your position and your ability."

It was so hard to take in all this information at one time. He looked over at Lily, who was pale. He reached his hand out to hers and she took it. She smiled slightly, somewhat shocked at the danger her boyfriend was in.

"I'm permitting you all to a Sleeping Drought and a night's rest in the hospital wing, maybe a bit more for you, James," Professor Dumbledore said. "Remember, you all can come to me at any time."

The four of them made to leave, James behind them all.

"Oh, James," Professor Dumbledore called before James departed.

James turned to look at the Headmaster.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Happy Birthday," Professor Dumbledore bade him.

.X.

Sirius and Remus were on their way to the hospital wing, but Lily had stayed behind for James. She took his hand as he exited Dumbledore's office. She knew he must have felt scared.

They remained in silence for quite some time.

"Voldemort was wrong," James muttered out of nowhere after time had passed.

Lily looked up at him, his hazel eyes serious and full of concentration.

"About what?" she curiously asked.

"It would be much harder on everyone if you died, opposed to me," he confessed.

"Is that what you think?" Lily questioned, stopping her steady pace. She looked at him, her eyes meeting his.

"James, you're more loved than you know," she said, kissing him on the lips.

**A/N: Now everyone knows why Voldemort was after James. Please review**


	46. Because I Can

****

Chapter 46-Because I Can

James awoke, his face warm and his head reacting to a suddenly dizzy sensation. He felt someone placing a cold wash cloth on his head and rubbing the hair out of his face. Even without his glasses, he knew it was Lily. He saw her distinctive green eyes and her soft smile looking down upon him.

"Maybe I should get in life-threatening duels more often," he suggested, feeling her kiss his cheek. She laughed.

"Take it to a room," Sirius called, from the bed across the room. They heard some commotion and Lily informed him that Remus had thrown a pillow Sirius' way.

"Childish," James spewed. "So childish."

"You're absolutely right," Madam Pomfrey agreed, coming in to administer more potion to him. "I see you're awake. Ah, yes, the coughing has died down. I knew my remedy would work."

"Absolute genius, Poppy," Sirius called.

"Oh hush, Mr. Black," Madam Pomfrey said, although Lily noticed she had turned slightly red. Even the school nurse couldn't resist the charms of Sirius Black.

She strode out, mumbling under her breath about the amount of injuries James has attained during his years in her supervision.

"Mate," Sirius called. "I think she fancies you."

"Actually, I'm willing to back Padfoot up on that one," Remus agreed, in the bed next to Sirius.

"She's ancient," James announced, as if that clarified everything.

"Should I be feeling jealous?" Lily teased.

James had been trying to sit up for quite some time and had finally managed it. Lily scooted off his bed and looked at him curiously.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Getting up," James declared.

"He walks!" Sirius sang. "It's a miracle!"

"You're supposed to be in bed. Do you really think you'd be here if you didn't need to rest?" Lily questioned, her eyes narrowed in disapproval.

"Look at Padfoot," James gestured.

"What about me?" Sirius asked.

"Why are you here?" James questioned.

Sirius looked under the covers to reveal his injuries. He wasn't successful. He put his hand on his face, searching for cuts. He breathed in several time, testing his lung power. He looked at his hand for signs of burns. He tried sitting up and was very well apt to doing so.

"Why am I here?" he asked himself. "You're right. You're abso-bloody-lutely right!"

James huffed persistently in Lily's direction.

"Poppy must actually fancy me," Sirius whispered, looking fearfully at the nurse's station.

As if on cue, Madam Pomfrey scuttled toward Sirius with a fresh hospital gown.

"Mr. Black," she acknowledged. "We must change your gown. It seems that you've been wearing yours for far too long."

"AHH!" Sirius shouted, running out of the hospital wing, his arms flailing in the air.

"Well, no use crying over spilled milk," Madam Pomfrey brushed off. She turned to Remus. "Mr. Lupin?"

"I'm feeling remarkably better," he insisted, his voice cracking as he strode out of the room, his leg limping in the process.

She turned to James, seeing him standing up. Her face formed into a new, stern expression.

"Potter," she barked. "What are you doing out of bed? Rest, rest, rest!"

He sent a pleading look Lily's way. She was confused as to what his problem was.

Madam Pomfrey checked his breathing rate, replaced the wash cloth on his forehead, and hurried back to the nurse's station.

"Lily, you've got to get me out of here," James begged.

"Why?" Lily asked. "What's so wrong with gaining back your health?"

"That nurse is insane," James assured her. "Without Sirius and Remus here, she's going to devote all her services to me! She's a blasted scary broad, let me tell you."

Lily laughed and kissed him on the forehead.

"I'll be back later," she said to him. "I have classes. Get better, James."

He nodded his head in recognition, still glancing nervously over at Madam Pomfrey.

"Scary wench," he muttered when the nurse began singing to herself, something about marrying into the Potter family.

.X.

Lily knew the Marauders cared about her, but being without James that day sunk her into a low realization. She missed her friends-_a lot_. Normally, James averted her attention from that.

As the end of May was approaching, Lily curiously wondered what Addison and Maimee would be doing if they were in the bright, sunny classroom with her. Sirius looked down as well. Obviously, James distracted him from those harsh realities as well.

"Listen Lily," Sirius approached her after class. "We have to go back and steal James some food from the kitchens. Only a few of us can fit under the cloak, and since me and Remus know where they are, we thought we'd take it to him. That hospital food is positively disgusting, nauseating, dreadful, horrendous-"

"She gets the picture," Remus intervened, cutting off Sirius. "What we mean to say is, that we'll do our visiting now. That way, you and James can visit alone later. Is that ok with you?"

"Yes," Lily replied. "That's fine. Make sure that the nurse hasn't attacked him yet."

"Poppy?" Sirius asked. "She is one scary witch. I'm serious, almost gave me a heart attack back in fourth year when I jumped onto the Whomping Willow. Even when she mended all my cuts, she kept me behind and started petting my head. It was creepy."

Lily shook her head and laughed.

"Have fun," she called off, holding her books tightly around her chest. The halls had cleared and the specific corridor she was in was rather empty. She remembered vividly a scene like this only a few months earlier. Bellatrix had attacked her and Addison.

She kept a sharp eye, looking around her as she walked. Sure enough, a suspicious sound came from the corner.

Lily dropped her books and pelted out her wand. She figured many Slytherins had heard what had happened in Hogsmeade. She also assumed all of them were rather pissed about it. An attack on her wouldn't be a complete surprise.

Severus Snape stepped out of the shadows, his long greasy hair shining in the light. His eyes were looking at her wand cautiously, although she knew he was experienced with the Dark Arts.

"What do you want Snape?" Lily demanded, rather impatient with the subtle nature of Slytherins. They could never get to the point, they had to prance around it for hours.

"I don't _want_ anything, Evans," he replied coolly. "I just happened to be in the same hallway as yourself."

"Hiding in the shadows?" she suspected. "Typical behavior of a shady character."

"I'm here to warn you," he admitted.

"Warn me?" Lily questioned. "Since when did worry about warning me of anything?"

"Since you've misplaced some of your common sense," Snape verified. "Honestly, dating Potter? Stupendous mistake on your part. I thought even a Mudblood would have more sense than that."

"Leave James out of this," she requested, her voice low and raspy. It was voice unlike her own. Since when had she grown this protective of James? Oh yes, had to have been since she'd fallen in love with him.

"The Dark Lord is after him, Evans," Snape replied viciously to her harsh tone. "Do you really want to go down with him?"

"I have every intention of standing by James as long as it's possible," Lily responded. "As to this new 'warning', I already know. Obviously, you're slow on the uptake. He's in the hospital wing because we just had an encounter with your 'lord'."

"Stupid Mudblood," he muttered. "Surely, I did indeed know this. I'm warning you to get out now. You're next after Potter, you do know this? Dumbledore explained that to you?"

"I know," she whispered. "I'm number two on his hit list. If you think I'm going to hide, then you're wrong."

"You've got great power, Evans," Snape observed. "The Dark Lord knows this. Why don't you join his side? Why gamble that power for James Potter?"

"Because," she shouted. "I'm not evil. I never will be. I fight for what I believe in. Right now, I believe that Voldemort killed my friends. He killed James' parents. He's causing more trouble than he's worth. What better use can my so-called powers be put to test if not against him?"

"I don't think you realize what our world has come down to," Snape said. His black eyes were staring straight into her fierce green ones. "It's kill or be killed. You've chosen the losing side."

"So is this why you're a Death Eater, Snape?" she proposed. "You're scared? Do you know how much of a coward that makes you? I forgot though, you're in Slytherin. You only look out for yourself. You should have thought of that before approaching me. I'm a Gryffindor. I have some courage, unlike yourself."

She picked up her books, eyeing him angrily. With that, she stomped off in the direction of the Heads Room.

"You just got yourself killed, Evans," Snape said bitterly.

**A/N: I hope you liked it. Snape doesn't like Lily though. He was just warning her for her own being. Review**


	47. Stand By Me

****

Chapter 47- Stand By Me

"Wake up, sweetie," Lily whispered, brushing loose stands of hair from James' face. She hated to see him stuck in the hospital wing, captive with such energy.

He stirred slightly, mumbling random words that she couldn't make out. She kissed his nose and a smile perched upon his face.

He opened one eye, then the next, revealing the depths of their hazel chambers. He saw her, the only thing that reassured him at the present moment.

"How long have you been there?" he asked, clearing his throat slightly to find his voice.

"Only a short while," she replied. She glanced an eye over at Madam Pomfrey, working endlessly at the nurse's station. "She didn't want to let me in."

"How'd you manage to get here then?" James questioned, raising an eyebrow at his girlfriend.

"I went for the persuasive tactic taught to me by someone I love very much," she replied, very proud of herself.

"Buttered her up, did you?" he teased.

"If she asks, I really need to know where she bought her hair net," Lily divulged, keeping her voice low. "When do you get out of here?"

"Well," James started. "She reckons I could use another week. Luckily, Professor Dumbledore happened to walk in at the perfect moment and saved me. Tonight's my last night. I still have to come to her for potion between classes though. She determined I'm far too delicate to walk on my own just yet. Been doing it for seventeen years, I told her. Shouldn't be too hard."

Lily laughed. James hated being cooped up inside the same room for hours. She knew it drove him mad. She sympathized, but also found humor in Poppy's hidden admiration.

She thought back to the conversation she had held with Severus Snape only an hour beforehand. It had been oddly unnerving, the seriousness in his voice scared her witless. She knew he could have only provided such information if he, himself, were inside Voldemort's inner circle.

"I ran into someone in the halls earlier," she stated, a vague hint of irritation in herself. She didn't want to hide it from James, but she also didn't want it to appear that she wasn't capable of handling Snape. After all, she had just come out alive from a battle with Voldemort.

"Oh, who?" James asked, rubbing his fingers along her palm. He knew she liked it when he did such, as it tickled her. Today, she kept a straight face.

"Snape," she coughed.

"What?" he questioned. "Didn't quite here that."

"Severus Snape," she repeated, slowly, dreading his name on her lips.

His face darkened, although she knew she was being finicky in noticing such. He tried to keep a normal, calm, rational face in her presence even though she knew Snape caused intense discomfort for him.

"Really?" his newly curious voice asked. "What did he want?"

She knew he was on the verge of questioning whether he had hurt her in any way. She was glad he had kept such questions to himself. She knew he was starting to trust her with her own ability. He would never completely change, but she was glad he didn't. She liked him and his jealousy, even if it didn't agree with her all the time. His flaws made him real. She loved that about him.

"He told me some interesting things," she hesitated. Lily loved him so much and didn't know how to share things with him in a less than subtle manner.

"Like..?" James impatiently wondered. She knew it was killing him to wait out her responses. He tried sitting up, even though it caused him to disperse into a round of hysterical coughing. Madam Pomfrey leaned back in her chair slightly, checking to see if she was needed. Lily quickly grabbed a glass of water and fed it to James. She didn't need the school nurse knowing her and James' business.

Once James had calmed down, she arranged the pillow behind his head. She sat on the edge of the bed a little sturdier, to keep her balance. The connection between them was strengthening.

"He told me that my relationship with you increases my chances of being attacked," Lily confessed.

She saw his eyes slowly assume sadness. He had looked at her briefly, as if thinking of an answer to something this blunt.

"He also told me that the two of us are going to go down fighting Voldemort," she quickly blurted out. Her voice was nervous and full of anxiety. Everything she had kept bottled up in the past hour, all the contemplative thoughts she had held, were coming out. "He told me that we chose the losing side of the war. He propositioned me with a role on Voldemort's side."

She looked up at James, her eyes wide in fear of him degrading his impression of her. Instead, he didn't look surprised at all.

"He knows that you're powerful, Lily," James indicated. "Of course the dark side would want someone like you on their side."

"I'm number two though," she corrected quietly. "They would rather have you on their side."

"First of all, I couldn't have _possibly_ become a threat to Voldemort without you. You drive me to fight, Lily. If you want to look at it in terms of rank, then you're probably right. Yet, Voldemort knows I'm weak when it comes down to you," he admitted. His eyes were warm and pleasant, staring straight into her own. "He knows I would never join his side. Never. It hasn't even entered my head. My parents fought this man for god knows how long. I couldn't do that to their memory. He went after you in hopes of bringing not only you down, but me as well."

"I told him no," she assured him. "I would never-I could never join _him_."

"I know you wouldn't, Lily. You're too pure," James emphasized. "You're exactly what the dark side would need. Powerful, pure, innocent. Yet, what they don't know is that underneath all that innocence is a true fighter. Trust me, after nearly seven years knowing you, you are quite the fireball."

She laughed, shedding a few tears from his words, and slapped his arm playfully.

"Snape tried to tell me you were no good for me," she recalled. "He went on to say someone like you would only bring me down in this world."

His eyes were fearful for a moment, not so unlike her own had been only a minute ago.

"And what did you say?" he stammered out.

"I told him that I have no intention of leaving your side."

The words flowed out of her mouth, true as day, with meaning and passion held within. She saw James smile and knew he appreciated what she had done. More times than not, he had always been a bit insecure about his relationship with Lily. It had been too good to be true.

"I meant it, too," Lily insisted. "I love you, James Potter. You couldn't change that if you tried."

"I'll always be there for you, Lily," he whispered into her ear. "_Always_."

Lily knew for once that he always had been, even when they hadn't been together.

He kissed her on the mouth, lightly but giving off the same jittery feeling nonetheless. Madam Pomfrey had her hands on her face and was watching them, deeply engrossed as if they were a highly interesting movie sequence being played before her eyes.

.X.

"I'm free at last!" James shouted, jumping into the Charms classroom in the middle of the lesson.

Professor Flitwick looked at him, seemingly amused, but contended to settle for a mock-stern, disapproving face.

"Welcome back, Mr. Potter," he squeaked, welcoming him into the classroom.

"Thanks, Professor," James responded, not embarrassed at all by his dramatic entrance. Sirius' spirits seemed to brighten at an increasingly fast rate.

"Prongs!" Sirius shouted at the top of his lungs before tackling James to the ground.

"Mr. Black," Professor Flitwick piped up. "Mr. Potter has just gained his health back to a prominent level. Do you wish to bring it down already?"

Sirius got off of James quickly, smiling in the process. Several people were laughing, something that happened often when Sirius was in a good mood.

James took his seat beside Lily, in front of Sirius and Remus.

"I sure am glad James made it out of that mad nurse's care," Sirius spoke at an extremely loud volume. Remus looked as if his ear had been blown away and left for dead.

"Mr. Black," Professor Flitwick countered. "I am teaching a class here. Please do use your inside voice."

"I am," Sirius insisted, the volume of his voice still heightened.

"He can't seem to control the volume of his voice, sir," Lily called out. "Someone must have put a Shouting Jinx on him."

"Is that what happened?" Sirius bellowed. "Beastly luck, that is. I was trying to put it on dear old Snape this morning. Crummy spell must have backfired."

The lesson continued on, interrupted slightly by Sirius making comments to Remus. Unfortunately, everyone heard all of these comments.

Lily smiled in spite of herself. Charms was back to being her favorite lesson. Now that James was there with her, it was far more enjoyable.

"I can't tone it down a notch!" Sirius shouted at Remus. "I'm stuck like this. Do you think I'll go deaf?"

"It's good to have you back," Lily whispered into his ear, kissing the knuckle of his hand.

She wasn't lying. He completed her in a way she had not known until the moment she wasn't beside him. She never wanted to feel that way again.


	48. I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing

****

Chapter 48-I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing

Lily sat in the Great Hall, not at the ordinary house table, but at a single desk with a thick packet of parchment in front of her. She was listening to Professor Flitwick explain the directions as well as the severe punishments for cheating. She could see Sirius yawning and flexing his fingers in front of her. James was nowhere near her and for that she was sad. His face was always reassuring in times of anxiety.

NEWT's were _the_ absolute reason for nervousness in seventh year. They were the single more important test the students at Hogwarts would ever take. Lily wasn't sure how she felt about this. No one's intelligence and aptitude could be measured by one test. Thoughts rushed into her head, bombarding all the information she had absorbed at breakfast.

_What if the person was a horrible test taker? Does that make them stupid? Am I stupid? What if I fail? Will the Auror academy still accept me? Did I just miss the directions completely? What if there was a mistake I wasn't notified of? I just entirely failed this test already. I haven't even started! What am I going to do? Calm, Lily, calm. Breathe. That's good, Lily. In and out, that is all it takes._

She started nervously twisting her hair around her finger and stared lifelessly at the packet in front of her. She was itching to see what sort of intellectual demands it held.

James was watching in amusement from a couple rows behind Lily. He saw her emerald green eyes collect with nervous fear. He heard the distinct words, "You may all start." He looked over at Lily as she viciously tore open her test pamphlet. He looked in front of him. Peter was wiggling in his seat, sweating rather profusely, and biting the end of his pencil. James knew that Peter was bound to fail this test. His friend just wasn't very gifted with taking tests. James slowly opened the exam and glared down at the questions. Effortlessly, he started filling in answers.

_Wow, Lily looks really pretty when she's nervous. Look at her quill fly like that. Amazing how fiery one can get when taking NEWT's. Oh, am I already on question ten? How odd. Yes, I do know the incantation for a Bubble Head Charm. Isn't that the charm where your head looks like a goldfish? Padfoot put that charm on Snape back in fourth year. Snape didn't even know what hit him._

James restrained from laughing at the mental image of Snape's greasy head in a fish bowl. His mind continued to wander on Lily and entertaining thoughts as he breezed through his paper.

Remus Lupin was struggling to answer to the best of his ability. He wanted to make sure it was perfect. It was not that he had trouble with the questions themselves, they were rather easy. He just wanted to make sure he gained an O. The first section of the test was on Charms. He had already made it halfway through the section when he saw Sirius shaking his head in imitation of the wand movement to transfigure a desk into a chimpanzee.

_He's already on Transfiguration? How does a blazing lunatic like him get all the brains and natural ability? I studied my heart out for this test. Oh well, you know how that Muggle line goes, slow and steady wins the race. Now if I could only get through all these charms perfectly…._

Sirius was shaking his head because all his thoughts were getting his brain confused. The transfiguration section of the test had been rather easy, he had managed to finish it in a record time of five minutes and thirty seconds. He knew this because he had been watching the clock. He wondered what section James had been on. The two of them always raced each other on these sort of things.

_He couldn't beat my time if the answers were tap dancing in front of his thick brain. Poor Prongs, doesn't know anything about the art of NEWT's. The test examiners don't care much for the written. They only care about how shiny your wand is. Mine is rather shiny, of course. What is this? Is this Muggle Studies? I don't pay attention in Muggle Studies. Do they honestly expect me to complete this section? A toaster? What is the function of a toaster? Completely ludicrous. How could they write such an offensive question? Damn fools. I have a cousin who died at the hands of a toaster. The toaster is the weapon those Muggle law enforcers carry right? They shoot it and then yell, "Toasted!" Must be. This is easy. I am a shoe-in.._

An hour and a half later, the tests were being collected. Professor Flitwick was demanding those still working to finish up.

"No, Professor!" Lily pleaded. Her eyes were on the verge of tears. "I think I forgot to include something in my healing potion! There are three essential elements that I didn't describe thoroughly enough."

Sirius looked over at Lily dumbfounded.

"You _want_ more time on the test?" Sirius questioned. "I was going mad sitting there for that hour."

"You finished in a half an hour?" a girl behind him asked.

"Why, yes I did," Sirius replied. "My name is Sirius by the way. Spread it around."

.X.

Later that night, the seventh years were returning from their practical examinations. Sirius and James were smiling like fools, but the others all seemed rather nervous.

"I had no idea where the last constellation was located," Lily sighed, sitting down in the large armchair located in front of the fire in the Gryffindor Common Room. Her red hair was tied back and rather unkempt. She had probably been playing with it in a frustrated manner during the exam.

"Sirius?" James questioned her.

"You rang," Sirius said, turning around to face James.

"No, not you. The star Sirius," James explained rolling his eyes.

"There's a star named after Sirius?" Mary, the president of the SBFC gloated. Her cheeks rose to an excited red blush. "That is amazing."

"It wasn't named _after_ him. That star has been around forever," Lily snapped, slightly perturbed at both Mary and the fact that she had forgotten a star that shared the name of one of her best friends. "Sirius, the Dog Star. How could I forget?"

James walked over to the armchair and sat on the edge of it, drawling his long arms around Lily's shoulders.

"It's alright, Lily," he said soothingly. "We don't need for you to have a nervous breakdown. The school year is almost over and I don't fancy a visit with Poppy again."

He shuddered, remembering the deranged school nurse.

"How'd you do on your exams?" Remus inquired, sitting down on the couch near them. He had just strolled in, his ears red from the outdoor air.

"Aced it," Sirius proclaimed cockily. "That examiner was staring at my behind the entire time."

"Lily, don't worry," James assured her. "You had a man for an examiner. You'll be sure to pass."

Lily punched James' arm lightly. They all laughed. Everything was as it should be; almost.

If things were as they should be, Addison, Maimee, Mac, and Arielle would all be there with them. Things were not quite back to normal, but somehow, it seemed as if this was the best the group could do without their friends.

Lily knew that soon, in a weeks time, she would be graduating from Hogwarts-_permanently_. She would have to wait three excruciating weeks to hear her NEWT's results. Those weeks would be horrible. She planned on having James come to visit, with Sirius of course. She wanted her parents to meet the two people who knew what she had gone through. Actually, there really were three people. Remus Lupin knew exactly how Lily felt. Unfortunately, the full moon would constrict him from visiting.

"Water in the faucet, dearest Lily?" Sirius asked, seeing Lily's slightly stressed out face form into a thick state of sadness.

"No," Lily answered, wiping some tears from her eyes. "I'm just going to miss this place."

"I know," Sirius responded. "Peeves should come live in my flat. Invite Myrtle over on the weekends, bring Poppy around to have a rowdy ol' time. I bet Dumbledore would be up for it. Wow, this is going to be great."

Remus and James looked at their friend very oddly. Lily didn't seem to notice. The sound of all those Hogwarts associated people made her even more sad. Hogwarts was her life. How would the wizarding world treat her once the safe walls of Hogwarts were gone?

"Don't worry so much," James whispered in her ear. "Everything will be ok. We're just going onto the next adventure."

"I guess you're right," she agreed. "I'm just scared."

"Everyone is," James assured her.

"I'm not," Sirius insisted, not catching onto James' attempts to comfort Lily. "Sounds bloody amazing. Simply sup-"

He was cut off my the severe stabbing of James' elbow into his ribs.

"Insanely terrified of how my life will be after Hogwarts," Sirius corrected in a somewhat sincere voice. He shot a look James' way.

"It will all work out in the end," James said. He glanced over at Remus who seemed to be sleeping.

"Moony," James hissed. "I could use some back up here."

Remus didn't wake. Lily laughed, her tears gliding effortlessly down her face.

"Moony!" Sirius shouted. "Prongs is horrible at comforting his own girlfriend. You need to get your sensitive arse up and help!"

"That Sirius Black is right about one thing," Estelle, the leader of the RLFC gushed. "Remus Lupin is sensitive."

"You are completely right," three others girls adoringly agreed. "Sirius also mentioned his arse."

The four of them erupted in a fit of giggles. Young love, so blind.

Remus shook awake and stared groggily at his friends. James and Sirius were looking at him, their eyes expectant.

"_Hi_," Remus greeted innocently.

"How nice of you to join us Moon-mayhem," Sirius said. "Now, what do you think about what we just said? Ham or bacon?"

"Bacon," Remus replied almost instantly.

Sirius laughed manically at the chance of catching Remus off guard. James just turned and faced Lily, who was smiling.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she said, kissing him on the nose.

"As long as we're there for each other, it'll all turn out ok," James assured her.

"I hope you're right," she said, her thoughts drifting away from her.


	49. I Could Not Ask For More

****

Chapter 49- I Could Not Ask For More

Professor McGonagall found it absolutely pointless to continue teaching classes. She dismissed all her students, hoping they would do something constructive in their time.

The summer heat was blazing, the sun shining down on the earthy green meadows of Hogwarts. The trees had fresh, green leaves sprouting from the branches and flowers were growing at a rapid pace. The lake looked cool and refreshing, rather appealing.

Lily loved the afternoon. It was a perfect time of day. She was able to reflect on what had happened that morning and look forward to what would happen later all at the same time.

As she sat underneath a large willow tree, James on her left, Sirius on her right, she propped open a copy of the Daily Prophet. Plenty of new opportunities were awaiting discovery. She needed a job, a safety, in case she wasn't accepted into the Auror Academy.

She turned to page seven, the classified, and began her search.

"Lily, what are you doing?" James questioned suspiciously.

"Looking for a job," she mumbled, her eyes scanning every ad with a bit more skepticism. Some of the jobs sounded a bit illegal.

"Already looked today," Sirius informed her. "The only worthwhile one was the Joke Shop Experimentation."

"Is that even safe?" Lily asked.

Remus, who was sitting next to Sirius, shook his head at her.

"I've always wanted to donate my body to science," Sirius revealed. "If it's for Zonko's, so be it."

"Why are you so worried?" James asked. "I'm sure you did fine on your exams."

"If I didn't, my life is completely screwed over," Lily explained. "If I got below average, I might wind up as some lousy bar maid at the Hogs Head. You do know what the Hogs Head is, don't you?"

"Of course," James replied coolly. He knew Lily was overreacting. On the bright side, he'd always had a thing for bar maids. "Would that really be so bad?"

"Yes," Lily insisted. "I want to raise a family. I want to help provide for that family."

"Now, this family you talk about," James began. "Does it happen to consist of little children with very messy hair?"

"Would I have it any other way?" Lily teased. James leaned over and kissed her lips swiftly.

"Aw," Sirius purred. "Remus, aren't you so proud? After those hard months of trying to get these two together, we've succeeded beautifully."

"I am very proud," Remus stated.

"You two tried to get us together?" Lily questioned.

"Well, Addy was really the ringleader of it all," Sirius confessed. "She was a bloody genius."

"You should be thanking us right about now," Remus declared.

"Team Lily/James was a strong, dedicated group of remarkably attractive and intelligent teenagers," Sirius said. "Well, I'm speaking for Addy and myself right now. Remus, you know I don't judge guys."

"I'll speak for myself then," Remus reasoned. "We went through hell trying to get you two together."

"I went through hell trying to get us together," James insisted.

"No, no, no," Sirius debated. "_I_ went through hell to get you two together."

Remus nodded in confirmation. Sirius had indeed gone through hell in back for Lily and James.

"He really did," he agreed.

"So, when you and Prongs decide to have a baby, remember my name," Sirius exclaimed. "Sirius is an absolutely beautiful name for a baby."

"What if we have a girl?" Lily teased.

"Siriella," Sirius dictated in an obvious voice.

The four of them laughed, imagining a little James Potter with the name Siriella.

"Oh, James," Lily mentioned. "I forgot to tell you. My parents are coming this weekend for graduation. They should be here tomorrow morning."

"W-What?" James stammered. "Your parents? Here? Tomorrow? Hogwarts?"

"Yes, Prongs," Sirius coached. "Very good. You understood a sentence."

Remus clapped appreciatively.

James glared at them testily. "I know what she said. I just am very surprised. You want me to meet them?"

"No," Lily said, sarcastically. "I want them to meet Peeves. Yes, I want them to meet you. What's wrong? Do you not want to meet them?"

"What if they don't like me?" James inquired. "What if your dad threatens to murder me?"

"What kind of dad would do that?" Lily asked. "Mine certainly wouldn't."

"You obviously haven't met the fathers of some of my exes," James remarked.

"Well, my dad's not like most fathers," Lily assured. "He'll love you."

.X.

"Mum, Dad," Lily boasted. "This is James."

Unfortunately, where Lily's hand met to introduce James, James was not there. He had crouched behind Sirius, in hopes of being concealed from Lily's dad.

"Wow, he really is handsome," Lily's mother proclaimed, seeing Sirius. She was blushing as red as her red roots.

Sirius smiled. He took Mrs. Evans' hand and kissed it. Then, he saw Mr. Evans' suspicious blue eyes and he came back to reality.

"No, no, no," Sirius nervously laughed. "I'm not James. This mate behind my back is James. Big coward, really."

"Come on, Prongs," Sirius hesitated. "Come meet Lily's dad."

"Honestly," Lily sighed. She grabbed James' arm and he blushed, smiling sheepishly.

"Hi," he said. He looked up at Mr. Evans and clenched up. Fathers really did not like him.

"Nice to meet you, James," Mrs. Evans beamed, shaking James' hand. "Scott, say hi to James."

"Pleasure to meet you," Mr. Evans said in a cheerful voice. "We've heard a lot about you from our Lily."

Lily smiled. She knew her dad wasn't like other dads. He was nice to all her friends, even her boyfriend.

James was shocked. Normally, most fathers came across as protective and stern. Mr. Evans seemed genuinely happy-go-lucky. He would get along famously with Sirius, James predicted.

"So, you're Head Boy?" Mrs. Evans asked. Mrs. Evans was short and petite, quite like Lily. She had almond shaped green eyes, just as her daughter did. She had shoulder length auburn hair and a warm smile. Her warmth reminded James of his own mother.

"Yes," James confirmed. "Somehow, I am."

"From what Lily's told us, you're very smart," Mr. Evans mentioned.

James looked over at Lily and she nodded.

"I suppose so," James confessed. "Although, I'm not nearly as dedicated as Lily. She's amazing."

"That she is," Mrs. Evans verified. "We're very proud."

Lily walked up behind James and whispered in his ear, "Not so scary?"

"No," he breathed back. "Not at all."

.X.

The Evans' were staying in a spare room near the Gryffindor Tower. Professor Dumbledore had arranged such comforting accommodations that Lily had thanked him ever so graciously.

It was well past midnight, the night before graduation, and Lily and James were walking by the lake.

"Can you believe that we graduate tomorrow?" Lily asked. Her red hair was blowing in unison with the soft wind cascading through the air.

"No," James admitted. "It feels like only yesterday we were by this very lake and you were telling me off for picking on Snape."

"You deserved it," Lily pointed out, smiling.

James laughed. "Yes, I did."

"Did you miss your parents today?" she asked him.

He nodded, his eyes focusing on the ground.

"I miss them every day," he divulged. "Today was just a bit harder. Seeing your parents made me miss my own. They're wonderful, Lily."

"You're wonderful," she declared, kissing his cheek. Their hands were intertwined, fingers laced together. It was another memorable moment that could only be reenacted at Hogwarts.

"I am going to miss this place," James realized. "This entire time I've been waiting for what's ahead of me. Never did I think I would want to go back."

"I know what you mean," Lily responded. "Hogwarts is like my home. It's been there for me when other things haven't. It's going to be awkward going on without that constant security."

"We have each other," James reminded her.

She looked at their comfortable, locked hands. She grinned.

"That we do," she agreed.

**A/N: Please review**


	50. Good Riddance

****

A/N: So, the ride is coming to an end. Chapter 50; the chapter I have been dreading and anxiously awaiting all at once. It's amazing that I've received so many reviews for this story. Hopefully, for the prequel, you'll all come and review there as well. I appreciate every single one. Even though I may not respond to every one, that does not mean I don't read them. I love all of you for your constant support. I hope this chapter exceeds your expectations as a last chapter should do something of the sort. I've had the song picked out for a while, very corny and traditional. I must say, I love the song though. By the end of the chapter, I will have picked a name for the prequel and will tell you the name so you can look out for it. At the present moment I haven't a clue. I hope you all enjoy.

Potter's Charm

****

Chapter 50- Good Riddance

"This year has been the oddest year of my life," Lily spoke in a finalized tone. Her red curls were hanging around her face and her eyes were studying the eggs on her plate.

Her stomach was shot all to hell, a mix of anxiety and fear circling through it. It had been hard to wake up that morning. Lily knew it was her last day, last moment, inside of her dorm. There would be no sleeping in her bed anymore, no midnight walks with James, no Quidditch matches, no patrols. Everything was coming to an end.

"Lily, how can you possibly think that this year was odd? I mean sure, you gave in to James Potter this year, you were made Head Girl, we all had some unpleasant encounters with Voldemort, and I've gone a little off the wall," Sirius mentioned. A dawning expression danced across his face and he realized she was right. "Never mind, it has been an odd year."

"Would you all lighten up?" James asked. "There is so much more that we can do once we've left. Imagine it, we'll all have jobs. Marriage, kids, responsibility. What could be better than that?"

A dawning look danced across his face as well. "Never mind, That does sound a bit scary."

"You think kids and marriage is scary? Prongs, Sirius is going to be an adult," Remus reminded his friend. "There will be no leash, no restraint."

"What in the name of Merlin is that supposed to mean?" Sirius demanded, scrunching up his brow is defense.

"It means that the wizarding world has no idea how much trouble they're going to have once you graduate," Lily mumbled, a smile forming on her lips. James rubbed her shoulders and laughed as well.

"See? It's not so bad," James assured her. "We'll all be perfectly capable once we leave here. There will be more adventures, more laughs, more sadness. Nothing is perfect and I can guarantee that our lives will never be just that. I wasn't meant to have an easy road ahead. Yet, I can look forward to it."

"How?" Lily asked. "How can you possibly find something to look forward to? I'm scared, James. Hogwarts is my home."

"Mine as well," he stated. "We need to find a new home. There is a reason we only attend here for seven years. We need to learn on our own."

"You're right," Lily agreed. "I need to grow up."

"When you manage to do that, let me know your secret. I've been trying to for seven years," Sirius remarked. "No one ever grows up completely. Look at our man Dumbledore. He still has a soft spot for sweets and pranks. You never lose that side of yourself. You just need to embrace the fact that you've got to move on. You don't need to completely grow up. Life would be too incredibly boring if everyone did that."

"For once," Remus shakily divulged. "Sirius is right."

"For once? Dear Moony, you've got it all wrong. I've always been right," Sirius insisted.

"I hope you're right about what you just said," James exclaimed. "The world will seem a lot less harsh and a lot more comfortable if everyone has a hidden child within themselves."

"As long as we stick together, we should all be fine," Lily encouraged the rest, her eyes welling with slow, defined tears.

.X.

"As Headmaster, during all my years at Hogwarts, never has a group of students had to endure the torments this class has. Due to a rising dark threat outside of the school, there have been several unnecessary deaths as well as dangerous encounters. I wouldn't have been surprised if those students completely gave up and disregarded all that this school stands for. Yet, with this group of students, I have seen the utmost respect and loyalty to the school. At hand, there is a group of the finest witches and wizards the magical world will ever see. Talent, maturity, loyalty, and compassion. Those are four words I have chosen to describe this graduating class. I do believe that my colleague, Professor McGonagall, has some words she would wish to share."

Dumbledore was standing on a podium, located outside on the grounds. The evergreen grass was fresh and alive. The sky was a delicate shade of blue with very few clouds. The intense heat of summer was stifled by the slightest presence of a slow, cool wind. The seventh years at Hogwarts were sitting in chairs, surrounded not only by their peers, but by parents as well.

"Never in my career of teaching have I had such a personal relationship with my students," Professor McGonagall started. She pulled out a handkerchief and blew her nose quickly, her eyes shining with tears. "I grew attached to these students and I will miss them. I am quite confident that they will make me, as well as the rest of the world, proud."

She stepped down, smiling at the group of Marauders, and took her seat next to Dumbledore. He stood up, a long list in his hands, and started calling the names of students. As he reached Sirius' name, a soft smile grew on his face. Unlike the other students who had shaken the man's hand, Sirius wrapped him in a giant bear hug. When he received his diploma, he shook his hand in the air and smiled. A genuine, real smile was appearing on Sirius' face for the first time since Addison's death. Several girls from the SBFC fainted at the sight of him receiving his diploma.

Lily was the next to be called out of the five of them and she walked proudly up to the podium. She had done it, she had proven her sister wrong. She was not a freak. She was something much more. She was a certified witch. To some people, this may not be the biggest achievement. To Lily, it meant the world.

James whistled as she received her diploma, hugging Dumbledore as well.

When the name James Potter should have been called, it wasn't. James grew worried as all his friends had received their diplomas. At last, he was the only one still seated. Lily was looking at him nervously.

Had he failed? Was he being held back another year? What had happened?

Dumbledore smiled at James, holding one last diploma in his hand.

"This last one is for James Potter. Mr. Potter was Head Boy, Quidditch Captain, and a notorious trouble maker to say the least. It is my proud duty to inform everyone that he achieved the highest marks in the seventh year class."

He was truly stunned at this. He couldn't even remember doing homework. Wait, yes he did. He had done his homework with Lily. She was the reason he had reformed this year. She was the reason he had actually found true happiness. He was no longer waiting. He had reached his goal, achieved something he had wanted since the fourth year. Lily Evans was the love of his life and in return, she was in love as well. It was more than he could ask for. Now, with this honor, it was all too much.

James searched the crowd and saw the Evans' clapping their hands proudly for him. He was appreciative that they would do such a thing. Yet, in this moment of triumph, he missed his parents. He wished they could have seen him graduate.

He had Lily now. She was there for him. She was proud. As he walked up to the podium, he saw her smile and her eyes. She was glowing. She wasn't upset, she wasn't angry, she wasn't scared. She was happy.

As Dumbledore held out his hand for James to receive his diploma, James felt tears slide down his face. Something about Dumbledore's hand made everything so final. It was if they wouldn't see each other much anymore. James looked up to Dumbledore so much, he had always placed the man on high esteem. Now, parentless and graduating from Hogwarts, James looked at Dumbledore differently. It was as if the man knew James would turn out exactly the way he was. James rarely cried, the last time being when his parents had died. Now, tears of joy slid down his face. He brushed them off and tightened Dumbledore into a hug. Then, as he turned to the podium to say goodbye to the school he loved, he raised his diploma proudly. He knew everyone wished for him to make a speech. In tradition, James couldn't refuse the opportunity.

"Hi," he began nervously, smiling sheepishly at all the parents in the audience. The students marched off the stage and resumed to sit in their seats. James lightened up as he saw the familiar faces of Sirius, Remus, Peter, and Lily.

"A lot of people doubted I would make it here. I must say that for a short time, I, myself, doubted whether I would reach graduation. I've gotten in more trouble than I can recall and expulsion wasn't too far off my record. Yet, I've always loved the thrill of danger. The rush, the intense feeling of power. When mentioned, my name usually brought up other subjects. Quidditch, pranks, Transfiguration, Marauders, arrogance, and Lily Evans."

Lily turned a shade of pink and smiled at James.

"It felt as if all those things made up my life. I was no one without the mention of those words. This year, I've learned that only one of those things will matter in the long run. Lily Evans is the love of my life. She taught me so much by simply refusing a date. It took me so long to break through that barrier and teach her to trust me. I wanted her to know I was serious. She taught me how to be myself around people. That is more important than anything I've ever learned here."

"Now, when I said she was the only one that mattered in the long run, I was excluding three amazing friends I've grown to love and trust. The word Marauders was dubbed upon us as we were the prime causers of mayhem in Hogwarts. I must say that a few of those gray hairs on Professor McGonagall's head were placed there due to me. The thing is, being a Marauder isn't the most important thing in our friendship. Remaining friends, staying friends, is what is really important. I could care less if I ever play another prank on anyone again."

Sirius gasped in the audience. Everyone turned to him, but James chuckled.

"That doesn't mean I won't, Padfoot," James assured him. A look of relief filled the eyes of Sirius Black. "Hogwarts has given me more than I feel I've given back. I have friends, knowledge, and Lily. I must say, I didn't get to be top of my class by myself. It was with help of those friends that I managed to succeed. They're who I am."

With that, James took his hat off of his head in tradition, and threw it in the air. The remaining students did so as well. With a flurry of hats thrown into the air, James dashed off the stage to meet Lily. She was there, smiling, holding his hat in her hand.

"Do I get to keep it?" she whispered to him.

"Forever," he replied back, kissing her lips softly.

"You weren't the only one shocked by where you stood," Lily explained. "Seven years ago, I wouldn't have dreamed I'd be here with you."

"It was that ol' Potter's charm you fell for," James assured her. "It can't be stopped."

"That must have been it," she laughed.

"So, the story's over?" Sirius asked from behind them. "Our tale has been told?"

"No, Padfoot," James replied, putting his arm around Lily. "It's only just begun."

****

A/N: So, that is the end of my tale. Potter's Charm is officially COMPLETED! The name of the prequel will be, "No Rain". I don't know why yet, but I have a feeling I want it to be an upbeat story. I love the song "No Rain" by Blind Melon. So, there you have it. The Lily/James tale with a lot of Sirius in as well. "No Rain" will be about the Marauders, as well as Lily, Addy, Maimee, and Mac. I have plans, oh yes, I've been plotting. So, I would appreciate tons and tons of reviews! I love you all!

If you would be kind, please answer my questions. I am asking you all to look back at the story and search. Yes, please, it's the least you can do. I love input from you guys. I am making you all a prequel so Addy can come back! So please take the time to answer these questions.

1) Who was your favorite JKR created character in this fic? (ex. James, Lily, Sirius, Remus..etc.)

2) Who was your favorite OC? (ex. Addison, Maimee, Mac?)

3) What was your favorite chapter?

4) What was your favorite quote from this story? (GO DIGGING PEOPLE!)

5) Will you read the prequel, "No Rain," when it comes out?

6) Who was your favorite couple? (L/J, S/A, R/M)

7) Anything you'd like to see in the prequel?

8) Is there anything you didn't like story related?

9) What was the craziest thing Sirius did in this fic?

10) Have you read my other stories? If not, do go read them.

Thanks everyone! Please do take the time to answer those questions. It would mean a lot. I hope to see you all back when I write the prequel. Please review and answer questions!

It's been real.

Secret Lily, originator of the SBFC.


End file.
